Connection
by JazzyJedi
Summary: The fourth in this series. Sabé/Obi romance is featured. Now concluded! Most mysteries are tied up. Thanks to all my faithful reviewers! Also thanks to Jedi Rah, who provided two poems for use in this fic. Readers, please leave a word or two.
1. one

The angry young Palace guard burst through the door of Minister Calle's office, muttering to himself. He almost bumped into Rabé and Saché as they made their way to meet her.   
  
"Your friend there," he scowled, tilting his head toward Sabé's office. "I don't know why she thinks she's all that great. She's not the only war hero around, and certainly not pretty enough for a man to deal with that attitude. Forget it!" The guard stalked off, shaking his head.   
  
The two handmaidens looked at each other, knowing all too well what had happened. "This time we should talk to her," Saché whispered.   
  
Rabé nodded, reluctantly. They peeked around the door frame to see if it was safe to enter. Sabé was seated at her desk, right elbow resting on its surface, head in hand, her face turned away from the door, to look out the window. Rabé cleared her throat. "Minister, may we come in?"   
  
The Minister of Recruitment and Training reacted with a start. She dabbed at her eyes quickly, then turned to meet the two handmaidens. "Yes, of course, please do. How did the day go, are you and the Queen all right?"   
  
"Never better, we're more concerned with you," Sache started.   
  
"Oh, you ran into Jaquill. No need to be concerned. He's just not my type," Sabé stated, busying herself with arranging the files on the holoscreen.   
  
"He's not bad, and neither were the other two you've turned down in the last few weeks. Why give them the cold shoulder? You're getting a bad rep, you know; 'Calle, the Ice Queen'," Rabé replied.   
  
A hurt look crossed Sabé's face, just for an instant. She lowered her head a bit so her friends couldn't see her expression. "Is that what they say about me?" she asked, in a small soft voice.   
  
Rabé pulled up another chair and sat next to Sabé. "You've never made a habit of running from anything else before in your life, don't start now," she counseled.   
  
"I'm not running. My life has to be devoted to my career, my duty to the Queen, and of course, my daughter. I have no time for other interests, not now at least," Sabé protested.   
  
Saché sat on Sabé's other side. "You're not doing the Queen any favors, or Meira either. You can do a better job as Minister and as a mother if you meet your needs, too."   
  
There was a long moment of silence.   
  
Then Rabé spoke, her tones as gentle as possible. "It's been almost two standard years. Honey, I don't think he's coming back."   
  
Resigned, Sabé admitted,"I know. But I don't know what to do, how it all works. What if..."   
  
"There is no 'what if.' Just go, have fun, get into circulation," Sache urged. "Come with us this weekend, we won't let you jump into this thing cold. Other than Rabé and Rowan, nobody's really going to be paired off. It will all work out, trust me."   
  
"Who's with the Queen?" Sabé checked the schedule.   
  
"Yané, Eirtaé, and Liraé. See, she's covered, and you're always on call, they can get in touch with you when they need you. Your mother will take care of the baby, she'll be thrilled to have her for the night. You have no excuses," Saché pointed out.   
  
"You win," Sabé conceded. "When and where do we meet?"   
  
Amidala moved away from the door when Saché launched into the details of the outing. She had overheard enough. While walking back to her quarters, she pulled out the last holo message Anakin had sent.   
  
The boy's image popped up. "... Sometimes I worry about my Master. He is keeping so much inside. I can sense it when he lets his guard down. He thinks I don't know about the pain. He won't talk to anyone about it, not me, or another Jedi, not even to Master Yoda. I guess he feels he's being strong for me and the Council, I hope it doesn't end up...well, I don't want to think about what could happen. I'll keep in touch, always remember, my heart is with you. Bye for now."   
  
The Queen switched off the holo, and wrinkled her brow in thought. 


	2. two

It was early in the morning, and Obi-Wan was hard at work. He was going over Anakin's program for the day's activities, trying to see how he could fit that with the diplomatic meeting he was to attend with the Wookie and Calamarian senators. Without warning, Yoda entered the apartment and tapped his gimer stick on the floor. Obi-Wan looked up in surprise.   
  
"You wish to meet with me, Master Yoda?"   
  
"Obi-Wan, two years it has been since Master Qui-Gon was lost to us. In that time, you have worked very hard with your Padawan learner, and pursuing your assignments. An excellent Jedi have you become. But been neglecting other areas of your life, you have. The time has come to address that. Giving you leave from your duties here for a month, I am. Go to Naboo, rest and meditate there. You will find what you need to do." Yoda turned to leave the quarters.   
  
Obi-Wan got up with a start. "But Master, this is a terrible time to leave. I've just gotten Anakin started with a new program, he needs looking after. There are all these meetings scheduled, I can't just go like that!"   
  
Yoda stopped, turned around, and sighed. In that soft and serious tone he used with his most trusted students, he said,"Obi-Wan, many times have we talked in the years since Qui-Gon departed. Much you are still holding in. Continue, this cannot. I will ensure Skywalker will be cared for. For your sake, his, and the sake of others, this is necessary."   
  
All Obi-Wan could do was bow. "Yes Master."   
  
Obi-wan was totally unprepared for the orders. Yoda usually did things by the book and the unconventional meeting was just not his style. He turned back to the terminal, checked his schedule and found it had been changed. He was to leave for Naboo that afternoon.   
  
After packing, he went to Anakin between the boy's classes to let him know he would be gone.   
  
"We get to go to Naboo," the boy exclaimed.   
  
Obi-Wan sagged slightly. He really didn't want to disappoint his Padawan. "I'm sorry, Ani. I'm going alone this time. Master Yoda has made arrangements for your care while you stay here. Perhaps next time. Is there anything I can bring to the Queen for you?"   
  
Anakin's face showed his letdown. "Yes, I have a package I've started putting together. It's got a couple of little things for one of my other friends too. Her name is Sabé. Amidala will know her."   
  
Obi-Wan was puzzled. "I didn't know you knew one of the handmaidens that well."   
  
Anakin raised an eyebrow, and smiled slightly. "She was kind to me. I've lost touch with her, and I should make up for that."   
  
"I'll deliver the package for you. Take care Ani, and mind your lessons. I'll touch base with you when I settle in," Obi-Wan told him as they parted.   
  
While on the transport enroute, Obi-Wan had time to reflect on what had led him here. Against his will, a scene started playing out in his mind. He was running down that hall, blocked by the force fields, they opened, he was almost there, so close, the last field the only obstacle. He was watching the Sith and Qui-Gon....   
  
He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Concentrating, he willed the memory away. He would not, could not, think of it-his loss, his weakness, his failure. No one must know, and if he thought of it, everyone would surely see.   
  
There was one who had seen, with her eyes and through a bond, his greatest mistake. He had shut her out, hoping that it would shorten the time it took for the event pass from his consciousness. Yes, he had avoided even remembering her.   
  
But then again, he speculated, what was there to remember? She was just another young woman, another short-lived relationship that served for the moment they were in. It's not like she was special or anything...   
  
...Was she?   
  
Of course not, he justified to himself. Sure, the sex had been great, once he taught her some basics. The last time they were together came to mind. It started as a pleasant recollection, a warm feeling spread over his body. He allowed that to play to the end, glad that others on the transport were asleep and could not see his face. But then he came to the part where she had made one simple request of him, something that even a cur of a man could have followed through and done.   
  
That was another misstep-a promise had been made, but not kept. The sense of shame returned   
  
Now he had to go back to where these events took place and deal with them. He found this line of thought made him squirm, so he began reading for distraction.   
  



	3. three

Upon his arrival to Theed, Obi-Wan noticed a new statue in the square. It was still covered, a sign was posted to indicate it would be unveiled at the parade to commemorate the second anniversary of Naboo's victory. He stopped, glanced at it curiously and moved on.   
  
The Jedi then checked into the Royal Palace. Because of his service during the Trade Federation crisis, he was always welcome, and was one of the few people who was allowed immediate access to the Queen, with no questions asked. It was not a privilege that he had taken advantage of, until now. After he had his luggage sent to his room, he sought out Amidala. He wanted to meet with her to see what the current situation was.   
  
At the checkpoint, he was admitted, as expected. Panaka passed by, enroute to another duty, and gave Obi-Wan a dark look. He moved close enough for only the Jedi to hear, and spoke to him. "Don't leave anything behind this time," Panaka whispered, before he walked on. Obi-Wan looked after him, confused. They had never gotten along during the Crisis, but the Jedi had no clue as to what he was talking about.   
  
Offical business was done for the day, and he found the Queen out in the garden dressed informally, playing a game with a two of the handmaidens and a small girl, still a baby. He noted, with some initial relief, that Sabé was not among them. But that seemed unusual,and was perhaps a cause for concern. It was a lovely time of year and they were enjoying the weather and the child's antics. He was watching their games for a few minutes before Amidala spotted him, and walked over with a big smile on her face.   
  
"Your Highness," he said, as he bowed.   
  
"So formal, Obi-Wan?" She extended her hand in welcome. "We're not in court or attending an offical function. Outside of those occasions, I should think we've been through too much together for that."   
  
Obi-Wan accepted the greeting, clasped her hand, and returned her smile with a smaller one. He then released the his grasp and returned his hands to their customary resting position   
  
"So tell me, is Anakin joining us?" she inquired.   
  
"Not this time, Amidala," he replied. His tone was slightly uncomfortable. The Queen's expression became thoughtful, but she left it at that.   
  
"Walk with me, then," she said, and began making small talk. She could wait until he wished to reveal what was really on his mind.   
  
After a short walk around the grounds, talking of nothing in particular, Obi-Wan felt ready. He took a deep breath. "I suppose Sabé's doing well these days. I didn't see her with you in the garden," he said.   
  
Amidala seemed pleased with the change in topic. "She still serves me well, but no longer as a handmaiden. Captain Panaka persuaded her to take a post on his recruitment and training staff. He felt her expertise should be shared with others or that it would be wasted. It took him quite awhile to convince her to accept. It was a very good promotion. Oh, let's go left here..." She took them down a side hall.   
  
"Why wouldn't she jump at the chance?" Obi-Wan asked. "As I recall, she's very career oriented. Other than your protection, this is the most valuable use of her talent."   
  
"She had to be sure she would be worthy of the job. It is a great responsibility, and once she takes something on, she gives it her full dedication. But I think you know that." Amidala looked straight ahead,small grin on her face and ignored the look Obi-Wan shot her.   
  
Clearing his throat, Obi-wan questioned further. "You're still close to her?"   
  
"Yes, we see each other still. Almost every day, as a matter of fact. I'd call her my best friend."   
  
They neared the end of the hall that Amidala had been leading them down. A group emerged from the doorway, a class of young cadets, wearing the uniform of the elite, trainees for the Queen's guard. They all passed Obi-Wan and Amidala, unaware that the young woman they walked by was the one that they pledged their lives to protect.   
  
"Is she with anyone?" Obi-Wan felt his pulse quicken with that question. *Control,* he reminded himself.   
  
At that moment, Sabé was the last to exit the room. She looked up. Her eyes met Obi-Wan's and she caught her breath. She then quickly glanced over and bowed to the Queen.   
  
"With anyone," Amidala moved to the other side of Sabé and peered behind her into the room. "It would seem that she's not. Now if you two will excuse me, I have a droid to clean." She winked and was gone.   
  
Obi-Wan and Sabé looked at each other for a long moment. He tried to reach her with the Force, but what had worked before was ineffective now. She had put up a powerful barrier.   
  
Sabé winced at his attempt to contact her through their latent bond. "Please, Jedi Kenobi...not just yet. I don't mean to be rude, but I need some time."   
  
"You're not being rude. I overstepped my bounds. I apologize," he said softly. "I hope you'll feel comfortable calling me Obi-Wan again."   
  
"Yes...yes, I will," she said. "Shall we?" she pointed to the way out and waited for him to indicate that he would join her.   
  
He nodded, and they started their walk down the hall. It was crowded with staff leaving for the day. Many nodded at Sabé and she returned the courtesy. A few let their glances linger on the pair, trying to see who accompanied her.  
  
"We don't have much privacy here, do we?" Obi-Wan asked.   
  
"No, if you want that, we'll have to go somewhere else," Sabé replied.   
  
"You've just finished work, and I'm sure you'll want a chance to rest and refresh yourself. I didn't exactly give you advance notice. How about dinner tonight?" He suggested.   
  
Sabé thought a moment. "It's possible, but I'll have to make arrangements. Meet me in front of the Palace in two and a half standard hours."   
  
"I'll be there," he said.   
  



	4. four

It was twilight, one of the loveliest times of the day in the city, with the blue and gold light light adding a mystical quality to the scene. Obi-Wan showed up at the appointed hour and scanned the area for Sabé. He didn't see her at first. When he did spot her, he was impressed.   
  
She had changed out of her jumpsuit and tied up ponytail that she wore while training that day. Now, she was dressed in a simple gown, an off the shoulder sheath of deep brown silk, that flattered her figure. Her hair was just as elegant, arranged in an upswept style that called attention to her brown eyes and the fire smoldering in them.   
  
"Welcome, Obi-Wan," Sabé smiled. "Shall I be your guide tonight?"   
  
He flashed his charming smile. "I'd be honored." He held out his arm, and she gracefully placed her hand in the crook of his elbow.   
  
As they walked, she pointed out the various statues and explained their meanings to the Jedi. They came to the one still covered. It was as tall as all the others, towering over all the people in the square.   
  
"What's the new one?" Obi-Wan asked. "Another classic figure?"   
  
Sabé gave him a slightly uncomfortable look. "I can't talk about it before it's unveiled. Let's just say it's one of our more recent heroes."   
  
She led him to a nearby restaurant. It was a small place that catered to the palace hierarchy, staff and guests. For the evening hours, the lights were dimmed, and the tables illuminated with candles in votives to give the room a warm and intimate atmosphere. Several booths could be holo curtained off for private meetings. Sabé nodded to the young man at the stand, who hastened to assist her.   
  
"How may we be of aid to you tonight, Minister?"   
  
She smiled warmly at the host. "We need one of the private booths. My guest and I are discussing matters of security training. Can you be a dear and set us up? I know we didn't make reservations..."   
  
"No problem, Minister Calle. Please, come right this way."   
  
"Thank you. I know I can always count on you, Maglus."   
  
The menus were brought. "I suggest the pasta with the Ochee. If you think you'd like that, I'll have Maglus choose a wine. He knows what's best in that department," Sabé offered. Her tones were cool and professional, her gaze never wavered from her study of Obi-Wan's expressions.   
  
Obi-Wan knew this game and played it right back at her. "Thank you, Minister. I trust your judgment. The pasta it is."   
  
The order was taken, drinks were brought and the opaque soundproof curtain raised.   
  
"How is the situation on Naboo? I heard a bit of news about a small faction of dissidents," Obi-Wan began.   
  
"All is well, thank you," she answered. "We stopped that before it got out of hand. If that's why you've come, you're too late. It's over."   
  
Obi-Wan averted his gaze and began circling his finger around his glass. "That's not the reason I'm here, Minister." He looked her in the eyes. "I thought you got off of work three hours ago."   
  
She relaxed only slightly. "Occupational hazard. I'm rarely completely away from one duty or another."   
  
"That's a pity," Obi-Wan commented, carefully maintaining a neutral tone.   
  
"It's a condition that you, as a Jedi, should find familiar. What does bring you here? Are you planning to participate in Naboo's anniversary celebration?" Sabé asked.   
  
"That's not why I'm here, but I will join in the festivities if the Queen requests that I do so. I'm on leave. One of my goals while here is making amends. I know I failed to follow through on a promise. I hope you'll forgive me. When I depart this time, I want to leave knowing that you're a friend."   
  
Something--Obi-Wan was not sure what--seemed to flicker behind the mask she was presenting. She was pondering this statement, and he could see her trying to put together a correct, diplomatic reply.   
  
"So...you do remember," was all she could say, her voice wavered between hope and apprehension.   
  
"You have to ask? You remember me, don't you?"   
  
"Oh yes, you left me quite enough to remember you by," The smile she displayed hinted at some double meaning he couldn't sort out.   
  
He gathered his courage. This was hard to admit, but he had to go through with it. " I've tried to forget. Not because of you, but because of Qui-Gon. Please understand, my behavior was no reflection of my regard for you."   
  
"I'll need some work on accepting that. Don't expect me to get it down in a day, ok?"   
  
At that point, a chime sounded, to let them know that dinner had arrived. They were served, and the curtain closed again.   
  
They enjoyed the food, savory, but not too spicy. It was a warm dish, comforting, in its way. The conversation during the rest of the meal consisted of remarks on travel and current events. It was the safest way of passing the time.   
  
As they were finishing up dessert, Obi-Wan remembered that he had brought Anakin's gifts with him. "Here, I've got something for you," he offered as he removed the gifts. "They're from Ani, actually."   
  
She shot him a look that he read as, "Ani got me presents, and you didn't?" Obi-Wan remained cool on the outside, but reprimanded himself internally. What she did say was, "How sweet, that boy thought of me. Let me see."   
  
In the candlelight she appeared to glow with delight as she opened them. Obi-Wan realized he found that very attractive.   
  
One box contained a copy of a novel that Ani had enjoyed. The other was a small album of images in and around the Jedi Temple. She browsed the holos. "You'll have to tell me about these sometime."   
  
Obi-Wan let out a small sigh of relief. Thank the Force, she wasn't going to hold a grudge against him. Maybe he'd get a chance to turn this into a comfortable friendship after all. He was more than pleased to have an opportunity to be rid of the guilt.   
  
Another chime, it was time to settle the bill. "I'll take care of it," the Jedi offered.   
  
Sabé reached for it. "No, I insist. You are a guest of Naboo, and as one its officials, I am your hostess."   
  
The waiter smiled. "No, Minister. I just need you to sign. The Queen is treating you. She said to consider it an anniversary gift."   
  
They recovered from the surprise quickly. Sabé signed. "There's no rush," the waiter said. "Would you like another beverage?"   
  
"No, thank you. We'll be leaving in just a moment. We need to finish our conversation," she replied.   
  
"Very good. Take your time," the waiter said, bowing and raised the curtain.   
  
"Obi-Wan, do you have another engagement tonight? I would like to have you over to my apartment for a while. We have a lot to catch up on," Sabé said. Her voice was serious, but there were undertones of amusement there as well.   
  
He was a bit taken aback. He had not expected an invitation this soon. "It would be my pleasure to remain with you for the rest of the night," he smiled. It was the smile that always got him out of trouble with women.   
  
She opened her mouth to say something, thought better of it, and just nodded.   
  
They left the restaurant, and briskly walked to her apartment. The chatting between them was just as short and quick. She seemed eager to get home. Obi-Wan couldn't have imagined that he would do this well.   
  
Sabé keyed the lock and entered. She called out, "Saché, how is everything?"   
  
Obi-Wan was bemused at first. He came to the quick conclusion that she had a roommate.   
  
The handmaiden answered from another room, "We're doing fine, just finished the bath and I've got her dressed. You're home earlier than I expected."   
  
Saché came out with a small child in her arms. The girl, with light auburn wavy hair and bright blue eyes, was clad in fresh pajamas. Obi-Wan recognized her as the child on the palace grounds that afternoon. He started to get a vague sinking feeling.   
  
When Saché caught sight of him, her jaw dropped, but seconds later, a sly grin took its place. "Well, I guess I should be going. You three have a nice time." She handed the baby to Sabé.   
  
"Thanks for coming over on such short notice, Saché. Your drinks are on me this weekend," Sabé giggled nervously.   
  
"Bring plenty of credits, I'm holding you to that," Saché stated. She turned and inclined her head toward the Jedi on her way out.   
  
In the meantime, the girl had not taken her eyes off of Obi-Wan. She stared, pointed, then faced Sabé. "Maaa....Jeddi," she said, amazed.   
  
"Yes, Darling, he's a Jedi, just like Mommy reads about."   
  
She pushed against Sabé. "Down," she ordered. Her mother lowered her to the floor, she toddled off to a box in a corner and began looking through it.   
  
Obi-Wan was overwhelmed with this development. He swallowed. Hard. His throat was getting dry. "May I sit for a bit, please?"  
  



	5. five

Obi-Wan sipped from the glass of water that Sabé had brought. He looked up at her, gathering his thoughts, deciding what question he should ask first.   
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" His voice was wavering, attempting to project calm and control. Instead, it betrayed his growing anger and confusion.   
  
Sabé crossed her arms and took a deep breath. With regret and pain in her voice, she answered, "You stopped talking to me, remember? And what would have been different? We weren't together, and weren't planning to be."   
  
"How can you ask me that?" Obi-Wan asked, his tone growing increasingly impatient. "First of all, you don't know what I was planning. Remember how I said I had to talk to Qui-Gon and see if there was a way to avoid a permanent good-bye? I didn't get that chance!" He had to stop himself from balling his fist and slamming it into the arm of the chair.   
  
"In any case, I would have done my duty and brought her to the Temple to be tested, perhaps trained. She might have been able to fulfill her destiny as a Jedi. You've denied her her birthright. Now, it's too late," He glanced at the girl still playing in her toybox. He knew had been cheated and he resented it. He was sure things would have been better his way.   
  
Sabé countered him, growing irritated and defensive. " How do you know her destiny is not fulfilled here? Naboo is her heritage as well. It's possible that if Amidala mentors her, she could be Queen one day. How can you think of denying her that?" She was astounded at his arrogance.   
  
The tension between the two of them grew. They looked long and hard at one another.   
  
The toddler walked back from the toybox and stopped at a point centered between Obi-Wan and Sabé. She held aloft a cloth doll, dressed in a brown cloak.   
  
"Big Jeddi say no!" Having made this pronouncement, she made her way over to Obi-Wan.   
  
Sabé's eyes grew wide as she broke the staring match.. Taking a deep breath she did her best heed the admonition. She seemed to take the child's statement very seriously.  
  
Now calmer, Sabé continued, "She was tested. She qualified for the Temple. I chose not to send her. No one's taking my baby where she will be lost to me forever. Not even you, Obi-Wan." Ice was veiling her usual fire.   
  
She indicated the child's position with a nod. Obi-Wan looked down. The girl was holding up the brown mass of cloth to him. Gently, Sabé remarked, "She wants to play with you. Her name is Meira."   
  
"Jeddi," she said again, offering the toy.   
  
Absentmindedly, he took it, and looked again at Sabé. He sighed. "At least find someone that can stay and be a father to her."   
  
Sabé's face turned red. She fought to maintain controlled tones. "Your daughter is happy, healthy and loved. We're doing just fine as we are. You assume too much." She turned away.   
  
Obi-Wan looked down at the doll in his hand. It did appear to be a ragdoll of a Jedi. He pushed the hood back and saw its face. It had a beard and graying long hair, some of which was tied in the back.   
  
It was Qui-Gon.   
  
Stifling the rush of emotion running through him at that moment, Obi-Wan began searching for a reason to leave.   
  
Perhaps Sabé sensed that. Still with her back to him, she began, "It's getting late, I have to work tomorrow." She suddenly seemed very tired. "If you want to visit her, you can anytime, please just let me know in advance. I'll put your name on the list at Day Care."   
  
"Thank you," he responded quickly. "I do have to be going. I'll see if I can take you up on that." He put the doll down and rose, walking toward the door. "I'll let myself out. Goodnight."   
  
When the door closed there was a silence in the air for a moment. Sabé felt tears begin to run down her face.  
  
Meira went to her mother and tugged on her dress. "Maa? Uppy."   
  
Sabé bent down to pick up the girl. She wiped her eyes with one hand and held the child in her other arm. Meira laid her head down on her mother's shoulder.   
  
"That's my sweet girl," Sabé cooed, more to soothe herself than Meira.   
  
As Obi-Wan made his way back to the Palace, he was working at control of his emotions and considering his next move. He decided to get out of the city for a while. Just because he had been sent to Naboo, it didn't mean he had to stay in Theed. He would ask someone at the Palace where get some camping supplies and go to the forest for his rest and meditation.   
  
There was a message waiting for him in the guest room when he arrived. He activated the holo.   
  
Amidala in full court dress appeared, indicating that this was to be considered an official communication. "Jedi Kenobi, We are honored by your visit to Naboo during this time of remembrance and celebration. We invite you to be our guest at the parade, ceremony and ball that will take place in two days. Anticipating your acceptance, We are providing a set of traditional Naboo ceremonial garb for the ball. A final fitting can be done tomorrow. A schedule of events that We are attending is attached to this message, and We hope that you may accompany us during this time. We ask that you convey your response to the Palace Majordomo as soon as possible. We look forward to your participation and your company." The image faded.   
  
Obi-Wan flung himself on the bed in frustration. Now he had to stay, at least through the ball.   
  



	6. six

"Rabé!"   
  
The handmaiden spun around in suprise. It was uncommon to hear such an urgent call in the quiet Palace halls.   
  
"Rabé, wait. I have to talk to you," Sabé cried out. She seemed unconcerned with the stares she was getting as she ran to meet her friend. It was clear that she was distressed.   
  
As Sabé came closer, Rabé held her hand up. It was a subtle gesture, and Sabé understood. She assumed a calmer demeanor, took a place by Rabé's side, and spoke in low, but dismayed tones.   
  
"Gods, Rabe! I made a mistake, I'm so stupid and naive. I can't believe I handled things so badly..."   
  
"Wait, slow down. Are you talking about last night with Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Saché told you?"   
  
"She mentioned that you returned home with him. What happened?"   
  
Sabé groaned. "It was a disaster. I should have prepared him better. I thought once he saw Meira and how beautiful she is, everything would be all right. Now, he's run away, I'm sure he thinks I want to trap him. Everything I didn't want to happen is going to happen anyway."   
  
"First of all, stop beating yourself up. It doesn't suit you. Now is the time to plan damage control. I know Amidala is keeping him in town for the ceremonies and the ball. He's already asked the Majordomo about camping in the forest, so I think that's where he's planning to go afterward."   
  
"Oh no, it's that bad! He's going to leave town?" Sabé choked with despair.   
  
"Honey, he'd leave the planet if he could. It wouldn't have mattered how you broke the news to him, whether you wined and dined him or held a blaster to his head. It's a normal response, he's just been hit with unexpected and life changing news, he needs to gather himself before he deals with it. He's a good man and a Jedi, now that he knows, he'll do the right thing. What you have to take care of is what he comes back to. You have the advantage here, you know him and his tactics much better than he knows you and yours. So think, Warrior, what are you going to do?" Rabe counseled.   
  
"This isn't a war, what do you mean?" Sabé asked.   
  
"In a way it is, the two of you are at are at opposing positions right now. What is the first rule of engagement that your father taught you?" Rabe prompted.   
  
"Don't attack unless there is no alternative," Sabé stated.   
  
"Exactly. Keep that in mind, and you'll do fine. Now, come join us in the Queen's chamber, have some tea and calm your nerves for the day."   
  
After Obi-Wan notified the Majordomo of his acceptance, he went to the fitting. The costume was a traditional sort of Naboo style, one that he, as a Jedi, found much too elaborate and fussy. He rolled his eyes at this nonsense when no one was looking.   
  
Since he would not be needed for any events today, Obi-Wan started exploring the surrounding grounds. He found a facility that seemed to be a gym. Deciding to see if he could make good use of the place for his own training, he entered. He was recognized, made to feel welcome by the staff, and given a temporary membership.   
  
As he wandered to see what he could use, he passed by a large practice arena. He was on the second floor and found an observation deck overlooking the class area. Entering the area, he glanced down as he walked by. He heard Sabé's voice, addressing a group, and did a double take. Stepping back so she would not have him in her line of sight, he listened for a moment. She was very much in control and professional in her presentation. He was surprised that she was so effective for someone so young. Reminding himself that just because she wasn't a Jedi didn't mean she couldn't be good at this kind of job, he moved on to the next area.   
Sabé hesitated during her speech, shifted her gaze upward for a moment, and smiled.   
  
"Did you see that? Ice Queen Calle actually smiled," one young student whispered to another.   
  
"Drop recruit, and give me twenty push ups immediately," Sabé ordered the commentator. She retained the hint of the expression for the remainder of the class.   
  
When night came, Obi-Wan retreated to the quiet of his guest room. He left instructions that he was not to be disturbed, the only exception would be an emergency from the Temple.   
  
He began his meditation. It was difficult to let go at first. As time went on, and he progressed, he felt himself moving toward what he needed. It held warmth, safety and acceptance. It promised the peace he had been seeking since his Master's passing. And Qui-Gon was present in the Force somewhere, expecting him, urging him on, but ever patient, waiting for him to be ready. Obi-Wan could almost touch it, nearly there....   
  
Then it was gone. He cried out in exasperation.   
  



	7. seven

The next morning was the busiest day of the year. It was the Anniversary, and he was to follow Amidala around and be presented with awards. He abhorred this kind of thing, it was unseemly and vain to a Jedi's sensibility. It was a duty he bore well though. He was glad that he was permitted his Jedi robes for these functions.   
  
Sabé was nearby for much of the day, but they still did not interact. Her hands were full with the many details of the Queen's protection. Obi-Wan did steal the occasional glance at her, and he still wondered how she could choose the path for the child that she had.   
  
The Grand Parade took place in the afternoon. It was almost a reenactment of the Victory Parade two years ago. This time Sabé was in a different place of honor on the marble platform. She was holding Meira and was accompanied by an older couple, Obi-Wan presumed they were her parents. He would look sideways once in a while, very discreetly, he was sure. But once, the woman at Sabé's side returned his glimpse with a thoughtful and appraising gaze. He kept watch on the parade after that.   
  
Sabé and Meira were enjoying the parade, waving at the Gungans marching by. At last, the VIGs (Very Important Gungans)arrived,and Meira squealed with delight to see her friend, General Jar-Jar, dismount his Kaadu and march up the steps.   
  
"Ja-Ja," she called out. The Gungan blew her a kiss, and stuck out his tongue. This earned a bout of laughter from most of the crowd and applause from Meira.   
  
General Binks gave a wink to Jeré, who kept her eyes straight ahead, and ignored the advance. Boss Nass gave him a toothy grin, and shook his head at Jar-Jar ever so slightly. Taking the hint, Jar-Jar took a place in line and behaved himself.   
  
When all the honored guests had assembled, Amidala announced that the time had come to reveal the new statue.   
  
"Jedi Kenobi, will you honor us by unveiling our new work?"   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, and pulled on the rope that was shown to him. The covering fell away, and there was Qui-Gon. A stylized depiction, but still clearly his master. The figure was standing with arms in the typical Jedi resting pose. The huge statue seemed to radiate serenity.   
  
Obi-Wan was stunned.   
  
A cheer rose from the crowd.   
  
Meira threw her hands up in the air and shouted, "Yay, Big Jeddi!" The older woman next to her said, "Yes Dear, that's a very big Jedi." Sabé turned toward the woman and nodded, the corners of her mouth upturned just slightly.   
  
Obi-Wan was having a difficult time with the realization that his master had been made into a cultural icon. He stared at the Queen, channeling his disapproval into that gaze. Amidala was unconcerned.   
  
As soon as the ceremony was over, the Majordomo sidled up to the Jedi and let him know he had some free time before the ball. Obi-Wan was relieved and dreaded the event that was to come. He took off into the crowd as quickly as he could. He knew it was better that he not comment on the statue right now.   
  
He began to browse among the vendors in the square. It occurred to him that it might be a good idea to get small gifts for Sabé and Meira before he left the city. He was examining a red silk scarf when he felt a ripple in the Force. He dropped the scarf and focused to find what was causing the disturbance.   
  
It was Sabé. She was preparing to fight.   
  
Quickly, Obi-Wan honed in, found the path to locate her, and took off across the square. 


	8. eight

Obi-Wan made his way through the crowd and arrived at an entrance to an alleyway that was just off the main square. He peered from behind a wall to survey the scene before taking action.   
  
Sabé was dressed in a dark gown of garnet satin for the ball. She and a guard faced one another. The guard's posture was unsteady and he radiated an aggressive attitude that hit Obi-Wan's senses like waves. Two other men were watching from a connecting passage.   
  
"Jaquill, go home. You've had a bit too much to drink," Sabé told the guard. Her arms were crossed, and she projected authority.   
  
"No, I won't," the guard spat, his speech slurred. "I've had enough of you, enough of a Queen, and I'm sick of women telling me what to do." He glanced to see if the other two men were still watching, then he grabbed Sabé's wrist.   
  
Obi-Wan began to enter the scene, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around and faced the tall older man, with graying temples, who had been at Sabé's side during the parade. Now wearing civilian formal dress, he carried Meira, who grinned at Obi-Wan. She patted the man's chest and said, "Poppie."   
  
"Hold, Jedi," he smiled kindly. "You mean well, but she has to handle this."   
  
"But...," Obi-Wan waved at the situation.   
  
"Young man, you've completely forgotten who she is, haven't you? Just watch," the man said.   
  
Sabé clasped her hands and easily broke Jaquill's hold as she stepped back.  
  
"No you don't," the guard bellowed. "You're going to have to do better than that, little girl!" He grasped her arm and pulled her to him.   
  
With flashes of movement that even the Jedi had trouble following, Sabé disabled Jaquill, and pulled a blaster on the two witnesses.   
  
Pulling out a comlink, Sabé called, "Captain?"   
  
"Panaka here, they're on the way, Minister. We're keeping it quiet, as per your request."   
  
"Good. Thank you, Captain. By the way, one of them will need medical attention." There was a hint of satisfaction in her tone.   
  
"That's my girl," Panaka chuckled before he ended the communication.   
  
The man with Meira entered the alley. Pulling his blaster, he assisted Sabé with covering the two men. "I see I'll have to remind the good Captain that you're my girl, not his." His pride in his daughter was evident in his voice.   
  
Obi-Wan followed him into the alley. Sabé acknowledged him with a nod. "Lieutenant Hasin Uzza, may I present Jedi Kenobi. As you know, he assisted with our escape from the Trade Federation. Jedi Kenobi, Lieuntenant Uzza is my father and my best teacher."   
  
"The Jedi and I met while you were taking care of business," Uzza replied.  
  
Sabé bent down to examine Jaquill. He was hissing in pain from a broken arm and leg, and muttering curses at her, but knew better than to resist. She unzipped his jacket and found a red scarf where it had been tucked out of sight. She pulled it out and gasped.   
  
"Sithspawn! They've gotten too close." She shot a withering glance at the the men covered by Uzza's blaster.   
  
Obi-Wan was puzzled. It looked just like the scarf he had seen a few moments before in the marketplace. "There's another few just like that in a stall across the way. What does it mean?" he asked.   
  
At his statement, both Sabé's and her father's eyes widened. "Obi...Jedi Kenobi, as soon as Panaka's men get here, you must show my father where it is."   
  
She called Panaka again. "Is the Queen indoors?"   
  
"Yes, what's wrong?" Panaka was alarmed.   
  
"The Faction may be in the Square. Alert the Handmaidens, watch for trouble. Calle out"  
  
Obi-Wan made a mental note of the difference in the last names of Sabé and her father, but knew better than to question it. He didn't want to appear a fool if it was the custom to pass on the mother's surname, not the father's.   
  
Once the other guards had arrived, Obi-Wan and Uzza headed toward the suspicious stall. On the way, Uzza briefed the Jedi. He was still holding Meira and trying to appear enthralled with the festivities. Along the way, he arranged to have his wife, Raisa, pick up the baby from him.   
  
In low tones, the Lieutenant brought Obi-Wan up to speed. "The Faction is an underground group that wants to depose the Queen. They are not above using terrorist tactics to do so. One of the handmaidens stumbled across them in a lucky break not long after my granddaughter was born. We thought we had tracked them back to their leader and stopped the movement. It seems we were wrong."   
  
Matching his delivery, Obi-Wan asked, "Why do they want to get rid of the Queen?"   
  
"We're not sure. At first we thought it was planned by those interests that had King Veruna in their pocket, and saw that they couldn't corrupt Amidala. Now that they've gotten this far inside our organization, it's hard to say." Uzza shook his head. "I hope for Jaquill's sake, he was brainwashed or coerced. It will be hard enough for him as it is. I thought he was a steady, dependable fellow."   
  
Raisa Uzza emerged from the crowd to retrieve Meira. The couple spoke to each other for a moment, then the woman took the baby home.   
  
The man watched them as they left. "Jedi, it seems our great time of peace is at an end. I feel dread when I think of the kind of world my granddaughter is going to grow up in."   
  
Obi-Wan's gaze followed where Uzza was looking. He watched Meira wave at the two of them as she was carried away. Suddenly, he didn't feel quite as detached from Naboo and this family as he had before.   



	9. nine

They reached the stall that Obi-Wan had seen the scarves in. The items were gone and there was no attendant.   
  
After examining the stall and collecting what evidence he could, Uzza shook his head. "There'll be another day. At least we have a lead with the men we got." Then he smiled. "Jedi, you'll be joining us at the ball, of course. You'd better go get changed. It's going to be a grand night."   
  
Obi-Wan sensed that Uzza wanted to avoid having the Jedi involved in this. Since it was an internal matter, he understood and didn't protest. "Of course, Lieutenant. I look forward to the evening. And my compliments to you on the training of your daughter. She handled the situation well."   
  
"Thank you, Jedi. I'm very proud of all that's she's done. She's quite a young woman, not only because of her role in taking back the Palace, but also how well she's coped with becoming a widow during our attack on that Trade Federation ship, and raising a child alone," Uzza said. He hesitated, narrowing his eyes and studying Obi-Wan's reaction.   
  
Obi-Wan's face betrayed his surprise at this information for only a moment, but it was long enough for the sharp-eyed officer to catch.   
  
"Anyway, I won't bore you with family details. I'm sure you have much to do. Be seeing you." Uzza nodded, and left.   
  
Obi-Wan returned to his room and got out the robe he was to wear. He cast a disdainful glance on the outfit as he laid out the pieces of the ensemble. The tunic and pants were made of a spruce green velvet, trimmed in black, and decorated with elaborate tone on tone embroidery. The cloak's velvet matched the green, but its embroidery was gold thread done in a leaf pattern. Highly polished black boots were provided to complete the set. He realized that for the Naboo, this was understated, so he would don what he saw as ostentatious clothing, and play along. After all, it was only one night.   
  
Obi-Wan got to the Ballroom of the Palace too early to blend in with the other celebrants and avoid being announced. All eyes were on him, as he was brought in, honored once again and presented before the Queen. She nodded, and flashed him a hint of a smile.   
  
He bowed gracefully, and scanned the area of the court. He had hoped Sabé would be here. She would be able to introduce him to some of these people and give him guidance on who they were. It would be nice to have a familiar presence to get him situated. But she was not there, or at least had not entered the ballroom yet.  
  
In the meantime, he was getting rather a lot of attention from many of the young single women, who were wondering how best to approach him. None of them was as interested as Handmaiden Liraé, still on duty, quietly watching from beside the Queen.   
  
Some time later, Sabé rushed into the back entrance to the Ballroom. There was an area where the Queen, handmaidens, and staff could prepare or refresh themselves, and she wanted to make sure she looked right before she appeared in public. It had been a rough night with what had happened earlier. Filing the report on Jaquill and his accomplices had taken longer than she expected, then she had to go back home to change from the clothing she tore during the brief fight into a fresh gown, emerald velvet this time, and fix her hair. All that activity had roused Meira, so it took time to get her settled back down, even with a babysitter that the child liked watching her for the night. Finally, she had made it, and though she had missed some of the presentations and dancing, she was still determined to enjoy the occasion.   
  
The Handmaidens were allowed to take turns leaving their duties for short periods of time to enjoy the festivities. Amidala was just releasing Liraé when Sabé emerged from behind the curtains. The Minister spoke quietly to the Queen, relating the news of the fight as Liraé stepped down, and slinked to Obi-Wan.   
  
Sabé scanned the room and insantly spotted the Jedi, even with his back to her and wearing unfamilar clothing. She was waiting for him to turn so she could catch his eye and see if he wanted to dance. As she watched, Liraé smoothly approached Obi-Wan and set her snare. She had been concealed in the burgundy cloak that the Handmaidens wore that night, but on the way to her target, she threw the hood back to reveal waves of red hair spilling out. She undid the front clasp to show her gown, low cut at the top, and a slit running to mid thigh. The men she passed stared, but she paid them no mind.   
  
As she reached Obi-Wan's side, she turned and looked back for just a moment. Her eyes met Sabé's. She smiled at the Minister, reached over and very deliberatly patted the Jedi's rear.   
  
Sabé assumed a cool demeanor. The other Handmaidens looked at her with wide eyes, wondering what her next move would be. She remained calm, letting no hint of her thoughts show on her face.   
  
Obi-Wan jumped in surprise.   
  
Lirae batted her eyes. "Jedi, would you like to dance?" she asked.  
  
Obi-Wan looked at her, still startled. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "I could spare one dance, perhaps." He looked over Liraé, seeking Sabé once again. Their eyes met for a second. Sabé inclined her head in acknowledgment, but gave no sign of her emotion.   
  
Obi-Wan took Liraé in his arms and began the waltz. He focused his attention on the Handmaiden and her emanations. Although her physical charms were quite distracting, there was something about her that made him uncomfortable. He was looking for what it could be, but he was not able to pinpoint it yet.   
  
"I'm sure a man such as you must have been through some terrible fights. You are so brave the way you helped us and our world," Liraé cooed.   
  
Obi-Wan nodded, and answered all her fawning with noncommittal phrases. He wanted nothing more than to fulfill his social obligation and move past this woman.   
  
Sabé was gazing around the ballroom with a look of boredom on her face. She moved closer to Sache. "Handmaiden, didn't you say something to me just the other day about getting into circulation?"   
  
"Indeed I did, Minister," Sache replied in the same detached tone. However, her eyes were betraying her amusement. She could hardly wait to see what Sabé had in store.   
  
"It involved getting out and having fun, if I remember correctly."   
  
"That's exactly what it involved, Minister."   
  
"I thought so, Handmaiden. So tell me, which of the guards is the best dancer?"   
  
"On the dance floor or behind closed doors?" The gleam in Sache's eyes turned wicked.   
  
"Both," Sabé answered curtly.   
  
"If I were in your position, I would choose Holben, second on the left there. He should meet your needs quite nicely," Sache advised.   
  
"Thank you," Sabé responded. She looked at Holben, who was very attractive indeed. Blond hair, blue eyes, tanned and muscular, he was second only to Obi-Wan in the amount of attention received from unattached females in the room. Sabé smiled, nodded to Amidala, and stepped down from the platform to cut a path through the crowd, straight to him.   
  
The Queen signaled to Rabé, who leaned down and listened attentively as Amidala whispered something. The handmaiden grinned, then conveyed the message to the orchestra.   
  
The musical number that had been playing was ending as Sabé reached the guard. The small group around him parted, clearing the way for the Minister. Everyone was surprised at this move. The Minister had never been one for social activities since the war. The gossip had it that she was still in mourning. Whispers started around the room.  
  
"It's about time," one young man stated.   
  
"Do you think he's the one who'll thaw out the Ice Queen?" another speculated.  
  
A daughter of the Music Advisor huffed. "And I was going for him! Well, that's that for the night." She stomped her foot as she departed.  
  
Sabé reached out her hand to Holben. "May I have the pleasure of the next dance?" she asked.   
  
The young guard was taken aback at her request, but smiled broadly as he took her hand. "The pleasure is certainly all mine, Minister." He turned back toward his friends as the pair made their way to the dance floor with a see-what-I-got-you-can't-have-any look on his face.   
  



	10. ten

The music started up for the next dance, another smooth waltz. Obi-Wan started to excuse himself when he saw Sabé and Holben begin. So, she seemed to want to play games, he thought to himself.   
  
"Perhaps another dance, Lirae."   
  
"Ooooh, I'd love that," the handmaiden purred.   
  
Sabé listened to Holben as chatted about the latest speeders, and surfing on the best beaches of Naboo. She smiled politely and responded in the right places. All the while, her glance would dart around to check on Obi-Wan and Liraé's place on the floor. She was more than a bit satisfied to see that the Jedi was less than comfortable with his current companion. His covert glances toward her proved that. She also caught sight of Captain Panaka beaming in approval of her dancing partner. He had never liked her relationship with Obi-Wan, so he was quite happy that she was with one of his guards. Poor,dear,family friend Panaka, she thought. If only he knew what I have in mind.   
  
It wasn't long before the waltz ended and the band leader announced the next number.   
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, our next dance will require picking up the pace a bit. Please form circles for The Royal Round."   
  
Everyone gasped as Amidala rose, and stepped to the dance floor. Even though the dance was called The Royal Round, seldom did the monarch actually participate. She gestured to Governor Bibble to join her, and they took position.   
  
As Lirae moved Obi-Wan into position, he asked, "What's this dance? I'm not familiar with it."   
  
"It's an old court dance," Lirae said. "Men on the outside circle, women on the inside to start, but we'll do a kind of weave in and out. You'll go to the right, we'll go to the left. clasp hands with each one and do an inside step as you pass. It's very simple, don't worry. It'll start slowly, then the tempo will pick up. It's fun, but I will say, I don't like sharing you. I was hoping to get to know you better tonight." She winked and smiled alluringly, shaking her shoulders to position her cloak back and give Obi-Wan a view of her cleavage.   
  
Obi-Wan responded with a half grin. Now he knew he wanted to ditch this girl.   
  
//Is that sweat I see forming on your brow?// came into his mind. He shifted his look to the part of the circle where Sabé was standing with Holben.   
  
//Sabé?// He was surprised by the contact. It was the first time she had lowered her shields to him in two years.   
  
//Yes, it's me. Do you want out of this?//   
  
//I'd like nothing better// He responded.   
  
Lirae sensed there was something going on, she looked from Obi-Wan to Sabé, and back again.   
  
//Do you still trust me?// Sabé asked.   
  
Now that he had calmed down from the news of Meira and the concealment of her paternity, Obi-Wan realized that he did want to trust her, even needed to, for some reason.   
  
//Yes,// he sent back.   
  
//Then just do the dance. I'll take care of the rest.//   
  
The music began, and all the spectator's eyes were on Amidala in her elaborate gown, as she appeared to float across the dance floor. She was a vision in blue and green jeweltones with iridescent ruffles. Her movement recalled the grace and beauty of a tropical bird.   
  
Checking the positions of those in the circle, Sabé decided to take a different place.   
  
"Holben, let's go stand between Rabe and Rowan and Eirtae and Max. I haven't been able to talk to them much tonight," Sabé suggested.   
  
"As you wish, Minister," he said, leading her to the spot.   
  
The music started. Liraé showed Obi-Wan the required step, which was really quite simple. The pace started slowly enough that everyone had a chance to practice a step or two before it picked up very much.   
  
The circle moved, and Obi-Wan found that he was changing partners fairly often. After a few changes, he suddenly faced Sabé's mother, Raisa. She was studying the Jedi with a hard look.   
  
"Madame Ambassador, is anything wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, with great apprehension.   
  
"No, nothing's wrong, Jedi. I was wondering what you're doing with my granddaughter's eyes," she said in a low voice, just before the change.   
  
Amidala began adding a few simple variations to the dance as the pace quickened. Her brilliant dress caught the light and made her appear all the more fantastic. She was the center of attention as Sabé met Obi-Wan at the edge of the circle near the balcony.   
  
Sabé took Obi-Wan's hand. She looked to either side meeting Eirtaé's and Rabé's eyes. They inclined their heads just slightly.   
  
//Ready, Obi-Wan// Sabé sent.   
  
//Past ready// he sent, accompanied by a sigh.   
  
Amidala executed a flamboyant turn, Sabé moved to the outside circle in the pass, grasped Obi-Wan's hand firmly, and pulled him with her past the curtain to the outside balcony. Rabé and Eirtaé closed up the hole left by the departing couple and continued the dance. Their partners stifled laughter and cooperated.   
  
At the end, the circle broke up and the next number started. Amidala returned to her throne on the platform. Liraé and Holben were left wondering where their conquests had gone.   
  
The spurned guard ogled the handmaiden and decided he didn't mind being abandoned by the Minister so much after all.   
  
He strutted up to Liraé, full of confidence. "Care to dance?"   
  
The handmaiden was fuming. "No, thank you," she said, dryly and stalked off the floor.   



	11. eleven

Outside, Sabé and Obi-Wan moved to a corner of the balcony that contained floral decorations which offered some concealment.   
  
"We can't stay gone too long, you know," Sabé whispered. " At least I've got you out of Liraé's clutches." She giggled softly. "I think that's the first time the Queen's acted as a decoy for me."   
  
"Does that girl always behave in such a brazen manner?" Obi-Wan asked. He was chuckling as quietly as he could.   
  
"No," Sabé answered. "in fact she doesn't. She's fairly new at the job, but I've heard that she's usually very serious and dedicated to her duties. Keeps to herself and is rather bookish otherwise. This is a side of her we've not seen before. I believe Saché's rather put out that her position as Palace Flirt was just threatened."   
  
"Please be careful," Obi-Wan's tone turned serious. "My feelings tell me she bears watching. Not that I should worry. You've handled two situations already tonight. Should I tell you that you've impressed me?"   
  
Sabé smiled at the compliment, and felt her cheeks burn and her pulse quicken, but tried to play it off with a shrug. "Jaquill was drunk, that's not exactly a challenge. I overdid it, breaking his arm and leg. It's just that when he grabbed me, I knew I wouldn't take it." She shook her head. "Now that you mention what you sense about Liraé, I can't quite remember how she got here. I didn't recruit her, Panaka brought her to me. I must dig and find out more..."   
  
"But not tonight," Obi-Wan said. "We're safe for now." He took her hand. "Let's go for a walk before we return to the party. I want to hear more about Meira."   
  
At his touch, Sabé looked into Obi-Wan's eyes. She saw that he hadn't lowered all his resistance to accepting Meira and the path that Sabé had set her on, but he was willing to work at it. She wondered just how much to tell him about the girl. She centered, and decided to let instinct guide her.   
  
"What would you like to know?" Sabé asked.   
  
"Why did you go to all the trouble to hide her from me and the Temple? Even if the tests and her paternity brought her to our attention, you could have always refused. We don't take babies by force." Obi-Wan's expression saddened for a moment. "I'd at least known of her and not missed this part of her life."   
  
"You heard the cover story?"   
  
"Yes. A war widow, Sabé? That took me by surprise," he said.   
  
She looked away for a moment. "A necessary deception under the circumstances. I'm sorry it turned out this way. My family and my position are prominent enough to make it important to avoid even a hint of impropriety. As soon as I found out about the pregnancy, I was going to resign, but Panaka and the Queen asked me to take on the new job of Junior Minister. Amidala wanted me to stay, both as a friend and as a member of her team, even when I could no longer serve her as a handmaiden."   
  
Obi-Wan sighed as he gazed out into the night. "I can understand. I wouldn't want you or the baby put in a bad light. If that is what your society demands, then you took the right course of action. But you still could have told me. I did behave badly before I left, but I would have helped you in any way possible." He hesitated a moment before looking straight at her. "Perhaps we gave up on each other too soon."   
  
Sabé looked up, a hint of regret in her eyes. "Perhaps. But we did have many other things distracting us at that time. You had ascended into Knighthood with a new Padawan. I had to help my mother and our world recover." She shook her head. "It just wasn't in the cards for us then, Obi-Wan. Now that you know, will you please stay in touch?"   
  
"I will. She's my child after all. I'll see you both tommorrow before I leave for my meditations. I'm going camping for a while. I need to find some answers," he said.   
  
Sabé studied his face and saw the uncertainty reflected there. "If that's what Master Qui-Gon suggested to you, that's what you should do," she reassured.   
  
Obi-Wan bit his lip. "I haven't heard from or seen my Master since his...departure. I've come close to feeling his presence, but no more."   
  
Sabé realized what a difficult admission that was to make for the Jedi. It also signaled to her just what sort of state he was in before he arrived at Naboo. "You haven't?" she asked with concern. She broke away from Obi-Wan and started pacing. "That could be a good sign, maybe it means that he thinks you don't need his guidance. Or it could be...," She stopped, and gave him a grave look. "You should go, as soon as possible. The Force will draw you to the right spot."   
  
Obi-Wan was puzzled. "How do you know that?"   
  
Sabé shot him a look of sympathy. "Just trust me, I do. See what your feelings tell you."   
  
The Jedi closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He let the image come to him. Slowly he recognized it as where he and Sabé had been together those two years ago, the place where Meira was conceived.   
  
"It's strong in the Force, isn't it?" she asked.   
  
"Yes," he answered. "Especially with the Living Force. That's what facilitated the conception. It would have also enhanced the child that was created there. Have you noticed her gifts?"   
  
"I have seen that she has remarkable insight. But you shouldn't worry about that right now. We'll be here when you return from your meditations. That will be the time to talk." Sabé glanced back at the ballroom. "We'd better get back before Panaka sends someone out after me. He's worse than my father sometimes." She took Obi-Wan's hand again. "Come, I know a back way."   
  
They took a side hall through a dark corridor and came to a curtain. "On the other side is the ballroom. Just stay by the Queen if you don't want to dance anymore. You're a guest of honor, but you're also a protector, so you're allowed to be there. I'll stand by Saché on the end."   
  
They emerged, and each took their place. Obi-Wan planted himself firmly by the Queen, who acknowledged him with a nod. Sabé glided smoothly to the right and assumed her position on the end. They both noticed Liraé's baleful glare towards them from the far side of the room. Obi-Wan ignored it, but Sabé permitted herself to return it with a slight smile.   
  
Raisa came from nowhere to stand next to her daughter. Sabé felt a question on the way before it was ever voiced.   
  
"Has the Jedi come for you and Meira?" the older woman inquired politely.   
  
Sabé turned to face her mother. "What do you mean?"   
  
Raisa responded with a stern look. "I know I've had my problems, and that you and I are not close, but I didn't get my position by being a fool. Even if the baby didn't have any of the Jedi's features, it's apparent that there's some relationship between the two of you, just from the glances that you steal at one another."   
  
"He was looking at me today." It was a statement of affirmation and hope for Sabé.   
  
The older woman heard her question answered in that sentence and its delivery. "He didn't come for the two of you. He didn't even know about her. My girl, you've gotten into a mess."   
  
Sabé reverted back to a controlled manner. "It's all right, Mother. Everything will happen as it should."   
  
Raisa made a noise expressing her doubt, and moved back to the floor to join her husband.   
  
Rowan and the Queen exchanged knowing glances. Amidala smiled and nodded at him. She signaled Yané, who responded by walking over to the orchestra.   
  
The music didn't stop, but it was lowered considerably. Yané, Eirtaé and Jeré stepped from the platform and cleared a space on the floor. The crowd started chatting, wondering what new surprise was about to take place.  
  
Rowan stepped to the center of the open space on the floor. "Ladies, Gentlemen, Honored Guests. I have been blessed with the love and affection of a remarkable lady, our own dear Rabé. Would you please come down, Love?"  
  
Rabé's mouth had fallen open when Rowan started his speech. At his request, she glanced at the Queen, who gestured to her to join the guard.  
  
He took her hand when she reached him. "We were brought together by a crisis. We didn't know if we'd live through it or not, but we did. We survived to work together and start to rebuild our world. There is still much to do, but I know one thing. I want you by my side as we continue to protect our beloved Queen and make Naboo not what it once was, but something better. Rabé, will you stay with me as we do these things...as my wife?" He went down on one knee.  
  
Rabé was silent for a moment as she absorbed the full meaning of what Rowan had asked her. Every witness present was holding his or her breath, waiting to see what the outcome would be.  
  
Tears began to run down her face as she nodded. "Yes! Yes, Rowan!"  
  
Everyone in the ballroom cheered and the applause was thunderous. Yané and Jeré jumped up and high fived. Saché did a little happy dance. Even dignified Eirtaé waved her hand in the air.   
  
At the beginning of the celebration, Liraé had peeked out from behind the curtain that covered the door to the dressing area. When she saw what all the fuss was about, she ducked back and returned to the preparation room.  
  
Rowan took a ring from his pocket. He slipped the small band with a glittering white stone on her finger, then jumped up, caught his fianceé up in his arms and whirled her around the room. They quickly exited, hand in hand to more cheers.  
  
After few more toasts and dances, the end of the festivities drew near. Sensing the imminent closing ceremony, Obi-Wan and Sabé bid each other a covert goodnight. The afterglow of Rowan's proposal was still in effect, causing them to send warm feelings over their bond.   
  
//Tomorrow, before I leave, then?//   
  
//Yes, in the Palace gardens, in the morning//   
  



	12. twelve

Obi-Wan had breakfasted with the Queen and some of her advisors at an early meeting. He thanked Amidala for her hospitality, and praised the courtesy of the Naboo. That met with the approval of the Ministers present, and they invited him to join them again, once he had finished his business out of town.   
  
He packed and had his belongings left with the Majordomo. He then sought out Sabé and Meira. Jeré came upon him in the hall.  
  
"Looking for the Queen, honored Jedi?" she inquired politely.  
  
He smiled at her. "No handmaiden, I'm looking for Sabé and Meira. Have you seen them?"  
  
Jeré shook her head with amusement. "Yes, I can take you there. This way..." She indicated the path they were to take.   
  
The scene he came upon was quite a surprise. In a small clear patch of grass, a wading pool was set up. Jar-Jar was lying down in the water, and a small stream shot up from his mouth. Meira was laughing hysterically at this antic, and jumped from the edge of the pool to land on the Gungan's belly. Sabé was nowhere in sight.   
  
Jar-Jar sat up abruptly. "Ohhh, big gooberfish! Huge Opee!" The child laughed even more.   
  
Obi-Wan was annoyed that the girl got on so well with the silly Gungan. The playmates finally noticed him.   
  
"Hi-di-ho, Jedi," Jar-Jar called out, waving. Meira waved and ooohed as well.   
  
//Sabé!// Obi-Wan called.   
  
"I'm here, Obi-Wan," she said, rising from behind a bush that had blocked his view of her. She had been in the water too. She was wearing a bathing suit and her hair was still drying.   
  
She smiled at him. //You thought I'd just leave him alone with her? You should know better,// she teased.   
  
Embarrassed at having his assumption discovered, Obi-Wan bit his lip ever so slightly.  
  
Jeré had one hand over her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to hide her huge smile. Obi-Wan shot her a glance and she just shrugged.  
  
He approached the the pair, and Jar-Jar carefully picked up Meira and held her out to him, flashing him a large and happy grin. As Obi-Wan took the child, he spoke. "The bosses are supposed to take care of the little ones." At the Jedi's withering stare, he moaned and slunk away.   
  
"Great," Obi-Wan muttered under his breath. "The pathetic lifeform is giving me parenting advice."   
  
Meira did not notice Obi-Wan's fuming. As he held her at arm's length, she was still excited from play, dripping and wiggling in his hands. Sabé grabbed a towel, and joined the two of them, to dry off her daughter.   
  
"Jeddi," Meira shouted with glee.   
  
"Yes, my girl. The Jedi stopped by to see us," Sabé confirmed.   
  
"Hug," she demanded. The child surprised both of the adults as she pushed against Sabé with her feet to launch herself at Obi-Wan and clasp him around the neck.   
  
Obi-Wan stood and looked very undignified with the wet girl hanging onto him and giggling.   
  
Sabé could hardly stifle her laughter, but she did, and grasped the child firmly, pulling her away to finish drying her. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, she moves fast."   
  
"Jedi reflexes," he remarked as he stood there with large water spots all over his fresh robes. The two Gungans snickered at the sight.   
  
"Looks like there's going to be a slight delay in your plans. Here, give me the robes, we can put them on the bushes to dry. It's a sunny day, that won't take too long," Sabé offered. She nodded to Jeré, who got the hint.  
  
"Come on, Jar-Jar. It's time for a walk," Jeré stated.   
  
"Oh! Before Mesa forget, mesa got a little bitty pressi for yousa," Jar-Jar said proudly. He pulled a small box from the vest that he was putting back on.  
  
"For me? Why General, yousa shouldn't have!"  
  
Jar-Jar looked downright bashful as he handed her a fine brooch. It was a green jadelike stone set in gold.   
  
"It'sa lovely. But mesa thinks I have seen this before somewhere. I can't quite place it..." Jeré said, examining the pin.   
  
"No, no, you'sa not seen that before," Jar-Jar said quickly. "It'sa just for you. Nowsa, come on, admit it. Sometimes yousa not think meesa so bad."  
  
As they walked away, Jeré answered. "Sometimes...occasionally....when yousa not actin' like a scoundrel."  
  
"Scoundrel! Mesa like that!"  
  
As the Gungan's conversation faded away, Obi-Wan looked around. Seeing that they were now alone, he removed the cloak and his tunics. The pants and boots stayed on, as they were not damp at all. Sabé brought out another towel and put it on the ground next to hers for Obi-Wan to rest on. She took some toys from a bag and gave them to Meira to occupy her while the two of them relaxed.   
  
"It's a lovely day. The warmth is soothing, it reminds me of that back rub your master gave me while we were returning to Naboo," Sabé said.   
  
"What back rub?" Obi-Wan asked. Suddenly, his feelings told him that this information was important.   
  
"Oh, that's right, you were in another part of the ship. I had strained myself with practice, and Master Qui-Gon noticed my discomfort. He applied a healing technique to my back and in no time the pain was gone. It felt very good. Are you trained in that?"   
  
Casually, Obi-Wan replied,"I don't have his experience, of course, but I'll try. Tell me where he applied the pressure and how it felt."   
  
"All right," Sabé said, turning over on her belly, back up to Obi-Wan. She was thrilled to feel his touch again, and hoped it would be as good as it was before. "He started between the shoulder blades, and moved down, one hand on either side."   
  
Obi-Wan began following the path she described, growing more dismayed with each step.   
  
"Let me think, then he went back up, circled with fingertips only, down and around the small of the back, then to the side, just above my hips. He went no farther around the front than right about here," she indicated a midway point," then I felt a concentration of warmth in my midsection. Does it sound familiar?"   
  
"It does, but I've never done the technique before. I'm not well trained in it, so I'll give you something different," he said cheerfully. There was a false sound to his levity, but Sabé was enjoying being the center of his attention, so she did not catch it. Even though it was a much more mundane backrub, she reveled in every moment of the therapy.   
  
When he finished, she was so relaxed, she had almost dozed off. He got up to check the robes and found they were dry enough to put back on. Sabé turned back over to see him dressing again. Hiding her disappointment, she stretched and sat up. "I know, you have to go. Thanks for the treatment. I owe you one."   
  
"No, you don't," he said. "If you must, consider it a return of the favor you did me last night. I'm still grateful for the escape."   
  
Sabé could tell he was upset. There was something about him now that was subdued. She decided it best not to ask at this time, but to make his departure as worry-free as possible.  
  
Meira looked up from her toys. "Jeddi go bye?" Her voice was sad.   
  
"Yes, I'm going for a while. I'll see you again, very soon, I promise."   
  
"Come here, I'll hold you and we'll tell him good-bye together," Sabé instructed the girl.   
  
He gazed at them long enough to burn the images of the two of them into his memory before he waved and turned to go.   
  
His walk through the palace halls took him near the handmaidens' quarters. As he passed the door, he heard a high pitched scream.   
  
"My favorite brooch-the gold and green one-it's gone," wailed Liraé.   
  
Obi-Wan exhaled a deep sigh and just kept on walking.  
  
Peering out from behind a great statue, Saché and Jeré watched the Jedi collect his backpack and set out from the Palace.   
  
"When do you think they'll realize how deeply they're bonded?" Saché wondered.  
  
Jeré shrugged and let out a dismayed groan. "They're too close to see the obvious. At the rate they're going, this could take years!"  



	13. thirteen

On his way out of Theed, Obi-Wan stopped briefly at the new Qui-Gon memoria. He took the time to think of a few choice things he might have been brave enough to shout out loud, if not for the spectators gathered around.   
  
When he had regained his center, he turned away from the gigantic sculpture and started on the road that led to the forest.   
  
An older man in a speeder pulled up to him, and smiled. "Need a ride?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up and saw it was Sabé's father. He nodded. "Thank you, I wouldn't mind at all."  
  
They had polite conversation on the ride, but soon they were at the edge of Theed.   
  
Pulling over, Hasin asked, "You've got everything you need?"   
  
Obi-Wan reached over and checked his pack. "Yes, sir, thanks."   
  
Uzza looked concerned. "Out here, all alone...all you sure you'll be all right?"   
  
The Jedi assumed an expression of mock indignation.   
  
The guard laughed. "I know, I know; you're quite capable of taking care of yourself. It's just that I am a family man, and trust me, my young ladies would be heartbroken if anything were to happen to you. You've made quite an impression on little Meira."   
  
Obi-Wan shrugged as he smiled. "I hope a different impression than the one Jar-Jar has left on her."   
  
"I would say so," Uzza grinned. Then he turned a bit more serious. "Here," he said, reaching into a compartment on the speeder. "Take this comlink; it's a spare. Any message will sent directly to the Royal Guard office. Don't hesitate to call us if you need more supplies, a lift back, anything at all."   
  
Obi-Wan started to wave it away, but Uzza wouldn't have any of that. "I mean it, Jedi Kenobi. Take it, if not for yourself, then for my girls. We'll all sleep better at night."   
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "I understand." He took the device and tucked away in the pack. He held out his hand to the man.   
  
Uzza grasped him and gave him a firm encouraging handshake. "Good luck, Jedi. I hope you find what you're looking for."   
  
Sabé and Panaka met in the Captain's office, their normal routine before their reports were presented to the Queen. This morning she found Panaka staring at notes on his datapad. He was slouched back in his chair, head in one hand, an air of grief around him.   
  
"Captain, what's wrong?"   
  
He sighed. "Things are progressing with the investigation of the incident after the parade a couple of nights ago. Jaquill did cooperate."   
  
"As well he should," Sabé commented, her tone indignant and haughty.   
  
Panaka looked up, irritated with her. "It's not that simple. I've worked with him for years now. What you saw...well, it wasn't the man I knew." He hesitated, then went on. "There's something I've been thinking about showing you. I wasn't sure if I should, but now, it makes little difference. It's a holo of his testimony after he came out of detox."   
  
"Detox? What was he taking?"   
  
"He was loaded with a lot of weird stuff. The chemists haven't tracked it all yet. Here, I've got to go down the hall. Please watch it before you judge him," Panaka implored. He sat the projector down on the table and left.   
  
Sabé activated the holo. Jaquill appeared to be looking straight at her, though she knew that he was talking to an investigator.   
  
He glanced up, a hollow look in his eyes, then faced forward. "Thank you for coming. There are things I must say to all of you now, just in case....," Jaquill swallowed hard. "In case something happens to me. I want to make my peace with everyone."   
  
Sabé knitted her brow, and looked at the image hard. The investigator echoed her thoughts. "Are they that dangerous?"   
  
"They are," he replied. "They took me and made me into that thing that attacked Minister Calle. I want you to know that what I said there was not how I feel, not about her or the Queen. Please get them before they ruin another life. My career, my dreams, are over now. Stop them, whatever you do."   
  
"I plan to," the investigator assured him. "Tell me more. How did they get to you?"   
  
"They are insidious. They find out what you want most of all, and they promise they will get it for you if you work with them, no matter how impossible it sounds. I think they started drugging me before they approached me directly. It's the only way I would have ever joined them, at least I hope so."   
  
The investigator remarked, "I checked your record and asked around. Everyone who knows you assured me your service has been outstanding until recently. What could you want so much that you would turn? Wealth? Power?"   
  
He seemed to look at her with apprehension in his eyes. "A woman," he choked. It's Minister Calle I want. I've been in love with her ever since she came into service as a handmaiden."   
  
At first Sabé was too surprised for thoughts. Her mind reeled at what he had just said. She reached back for the arm of the chair near her, and fell into it.   
  
He continued, "Let me go on before I lose my nerve. I never felt I could approach her. When she received her promotion not long after the war, I knew she was out of my league."   
  
Painfully, he went on. "I do have to beg her forgiveness for this. What pushed me over the edge was seeing her in the Square with the Jedi a couple of nights before our incident. She was on his arm like she belonged there. I couldn't take it, so I went to have a couple of drinks, and found I couldn't stop. They told me never to take alcohol. I thought they were just upholding high moral standards, so I didn't have a problem with abstaining before. But it reacts badly with the drugs they fed me and that's what she saw in the alley. Believe me, if I had been in my right mind and witnessed anyone treating her the way I did then, she wouldn't have had to break any bones. I'd have done it for her. That and anything else she asked."   
  
Sabé switched off the holo and sat silently for a moment, reflecting on the testimony. It wasn't long before Panaka returned.   
  
She glanced up at the Captain. "What will happen to him?"   
  
Panaka looked as if were going to cry. "He turned up dead on the way to the detention center."   
  
Sabé gasped. "We're really in trouble, aren't we?"   
  
Panaka replied, "Yes, my friend, we are."   
  
Sabé rose, and bowed to Panaka. "I'll meet you in court in an hour. First, I believe I should send a prayer to the Gods."   
  
"I think that would be most appropriate at this time."   
  
As she left the office and walked down the ornate hall, she whispered under her breath, "Farewell, Jaquill. May you find peace."   
  
After the business of court, Sabé and Panaka headed back to their respective offices to take care of their other duties. When Sabé entered the room, she noticed that there was something different. The place was not as she had left it. She looked around, trying to see if anything had been moved, but the room appeared to be untouched. Realizing that it didn't seem to be an object out of place, she inhaled, and caught the slight aroma of a perfume. It was not hers, and she didn't recognize it as the scent of any of her regular friends and visitors.   
  
She closed and locked the door, sat down and began working at the terminal. Under "Personnel Files" she typed in "Liraé, Handmaiden to Queen Amidala" 


	14. fourteen

Obi-Wan had been in the forest a week now. It had taken some time to purge himself of his anger at his old Master, but he was relaxing and progressing in his renewal of the spirit.   
  
On the evening of the seventh day, he began his meditation again. This time, the images of the fight with the Sith came, the way they had every night. His pulse quickened and his body responded as though he were actually engaged in battle. He pushed the images out, like always, forcing them from his mind, refusing to accept them. He tried meditation again, even though he was still agitated.   
  
He closed his eyes, and began the exercise *Be calm. At peace. Let the Force guide you.*   
  
"Obi-Wan, you gave excellent advice to Anakin when I passed. You said he should let me go. Now you need to follow that yourself."   
  
Obi-Wan jumped up from his meditation to find himself facing the spirit of his Master. The apparition he had been hoping for was just as he expected it. Qui-Gon looked much as he did the day the Sith cut him down. He was wearing the same robes. The only difference was that now a blue aura encased his tall form.  
  
He was moved when he looked into Qui-Gon's cool steel-blue eyes, almost to the point of tears.   
  
"Master, I have so much to say to you. Now, not only for myself, but on behalf of Sabé too. Why did you do it to her?"   
  
Qui-Gon's head raised slightly and looked away. Obi-Wan knew this look well. It meant he had caught his master playing fast and loose with the rules and not wishing to explain his reasons to his Padawan. His tone was dignified and proper when he responded.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Obi-Wan's anger almost returned. "I'm a Knight now, stop playing games with me. I'd accepted how you manipulated me over the years. It was part of being your Padawan. I'd even grown accustomed the way you used others in order to accomplish our missions. But what you did to Sabé was uncalled for. She had a life, a career, goals of her own. She did not deserve to be steered toward parenthood without her knowledge and consent. Nor did I, as a matter of fact."   
  
Qui-Gon remained silent.   
  
"Yes, Master. The back massage. I know about it now. The one used by Jedi healers to promote fertility, the same one you used on Sabé. And after that, when you encouraged us to spend time together, knowing..."   
  
"Do you regret that, Obi-Wan?"   
  
He threw his hands up in frustration. "Well, yes and no ... considering the result."   
  
"That feeling will pass as you come to accept them into your life."   
  
"But what about my calling as a Jedi? What about Anakin? You gave me that assignment. I can't shortchange him." Obi-Wan leaned back against the nearest tree. "It's too much," he said, running his hand over his head. "I can't take care of three. I can barely handle my Padawan."   
  
"You won't have to. For now, let Sabé take care of her portion and you take care of yours. Be together when you can. Everything will happen as it should."   
  
Obi-Wan felt he had reached a dead end. He felt he had stretched himself to his limit. A part of him knew that was not true, but it was a small voice right now, compared to the overwhelming feelings of inadequacy that ruled his thoughts at the moment. He decided his best course of action was to bare his soul before Qui-Gon and listen to his advice.   
  
"Master, I miss you so much, You were right, I did...no,I do...have much to learn. Sometimes I feel lost. I don't know how to give any of them what they need. You make it sound as though it should be easy," the young Jedi confessed.   
  
Qui-Gon's expression softened. "Obi-Wan, you are up to the task. They all deserve your affection and you will share it with them."   
  
"Affection, Master? I'll do the right thing, and see to their needs as best as I can. But how can I give them affection? In many ways we hardly know each other. There are times Anakin resists me just because I'm not you."   
  
Obi-Wan hesitated before he continued. "I'm not sure if Sabé wanted me in her life anyway. Even at the time, she was prepared to end the relationship. Why else would she have kept the child a secret?" Obi-Wan asked.   
  
Qui-Gon sighed as he saw the lost look in Obi-Wan's eyes. For the first time, he wondered to himself if he hadn't left his former Padawan with too great of a burden to bear.   
  
"Obi-Wan, I'm sorry if this seems too much for you. I didn't know I wouldn't be around to help you with Sabé and the baby. As for Anakin--there was no one else I could trust with the boy. My first apprentice, while a fine Jedi, is not gifted with a talent for relating to children. I hope you understand that I gave you the responsiblity because you alone have the spirit to guide him."  
  
The Master continued. " I will tell you why she kept Meira hidden. Left on her own, she would have told you, and brought the girl to the Temple. She does respect Jedi tradition, even with her misgivings. I knew this, and I arranged certain matters to encourage her to act as she did. I hope you can forgive me when you hear more and understand."   
  
Obi-Wan found himself stung at this admission. His own master had been involved in keeping secrets from him before, but never information so deeply important to him, not only as a Jedi, but also as a man.   
  
Qui-Gon spoke in reassuring tones to his former apprentice. "Sabé welcomes you in her life. She always would have. But she knows of the obligations you both have, and neither of you can neglect duty. Work with her, Obi-Wan. The two of you will make an excellent team."   
  
"The only one I have ever truly bonded with is you. I don't know that I have it in me to be that close to anyone again," Obi-Wan confessed.   
  
Qui-Gon looked surprised. Obi-Wan read the expression and thought the master might disagree with him when he replied to that statement. Qui-Gon seemed to begin one answer, but then drew back for a moment to consider what he might say. Obi-Wan considered asking him to say what he had intended, but thought that if Qui-Gon decided it was better to be silent, then perhaps it was.  
  
When Jinn did speak, it was as a Master, Counselor and Father, all in one. "Don't underestimate your heart. When you were my dear Padawan, we forged a unique connection; it was not meant to be duplicated and it will never be replaced. But you have the capacity to love others according to their needs. It is a great strength, one that you should not suppress. Let the Living Force guide you, let Anakin, Sabé and Meira help you. It would be the best way you could honor me." Qui-Gon waited for a response, studying his former apprentice intensely.   
  
Obi-Wan dropped to his knees, nodded to his master and began meditation again, this time seeking the Living Force. He could feel Qui-Gon's approval and it warmed him inside.   
  
"Remember Obi-Wan, What you give of this will be returned to you, with interest. The Force and I will always be with you." Then he was gone.   
  
Obi-Wan fought back sadness at losing touch with his master once again. He turned his focus onto the present and how he should proceed.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
It was a quiet clear night with a full moon. The Royal Bedchamber's balcony doors were open and the fresh breeze gave a cool and pleasant air to the room. The curtains fluttered softly. Amidala was fast asleep, but she stirred occasionally and smiled, as if reaction to a happy dream.   
  
A door from one of the secret passages opened, and a cloaked figure entered. "Your Highness," a voice whispered. The Queen rolled over, but did not respond.   
  
The intruder reached into the depths of the cloak and extracted a small glass vial. Approaching the Queen, one gloved hand undid the stopper. The figure got closer, it was almost able to reach over and pour the contents into Amidala's slightly open mouth.   
  
A blaster bolt whizzed from behind a heavy curtain on the opposite side of the room and the pieces of the shattered vial fell to the floor. The sound awakened the Queen, who sat up with a start.   
  
The figure looked in the direction the fire had come from. As it did, the hood fell back. Even in the shadows, the bright moonlight revealed the red tresses of the failed assassin, Liraé.   
  
"Stop now, before it gets any worse," a calm voice ordered. Sabé stepped from behind the curtain, her silver pistol still aimed straight at the traitor.   
  
Liraé reached down and grasped a handful of Amidala's hair, and pulled it roughly. The Queen flinched at the pain, but did not squeal. "I still have her, Sabé. You don't dare fire!" At that, she moved Amidala upright in front of her.   
  
Sabé lowered the blaster, crossed her arms, and smiled.   
  
Amidala reached over and behind her head, grasping the aggressor's hand. She turned towards Liraé, breaking the woman's grip and gave her a swift kick to the solar plexus. Liraé fell, and before she could catch her breath, Saché emerged from another curtain and was over her with the blaster aimed between her eyes.   
  
"Another mistake," Sabé stated. "Do you want to make any more?"   
  
At the detention center, Sabé and Panaka stood and watched Liraé through a one way glass. The former handmaiden sat and stared at the window, with an unwavering sullen expression on her face.   
  
"The guards on her-are we sure of their loyalty?"   
  
"Absolutely," Panaka answered. "They're well known, have shown no aggressive tendencies and tested clean on the drug screen."   
  
Sabé relaxed slightly. "Good. I hope this goes a long way toward solving the inside problems. How about her tests? Are they back?"   
  
Panaka bit his lip. "They are. She's clean. It appears she needs no chemical persuasion."   
  
Sabé's eyes grew wide. She shook her head. "It just keeps getting worse."   
  
"How did you determine that it was Liraé you should look for?" Panaka asked.   
  
"I started digging. No one we knew could vouch for her, and that sounded suspicious to me."   
  
"She came with highest recommendations from Chancellor Palpatine himself," the Captain said, his tone astonished. "That's why I brought her in."   
  
Sabé took a seat and leaned back, looking up at Panaka. "And how well do we know the Supreme Chancellor? Anyway, when I tried to speak to someone who had personally witnessed anything she'd done, it was always a dead end. All the leads I followed indicated that she was recommended by another high authority."   
  
Panaka looked chagrined.   
  
"Don't worry," Sabé said softly. "No one will know."   



	15. fifteen

It took a while, but by the second morning after his vision, Obi-Wan had hiked back into Theed. On the way, he had turned on the comlink to monitor any news that might have broken in the time he was gone. He learned of Liraé's treachery, and was proud to hear of Sabé's part in her apprehension.   
  
The Majordomo at the Palace greeted him, and arranged his return to his room. As he cleaned up, he peered at his unshaven face, and studied the growth accumulated from his time in the woods. He took the razor, and started to go back to the clean style he had been accustomed to, but stopped a moment and thought. He chose to leave part of the beard and worked around it.   
  
After dressing in fresh robes, he took care of such business as sending Anakin a message.   
  
He found the Queen at one of her few spare moments and asked her if she would care to add to the message. Amidala must have seen the change in him. She seemed pleased, and in her portion of the transmission, made a sly comment to Ani on his Master's new look.   
  
When the holo was sent, Obi-Wan turned to the Queen. "I heard news of your close call. I'm glad to see that you were not injured."   
  
"It might have been worse, if not for Sabé. You were right to advise her to watch Liraé," Amidala said.   
  
"She'd have figured it out in time. I'm sure of that," Obi-Wan said, brushing off the compliment. "Anyway, what will happen to the criminal?"   
  
"Supreme Chancellor Palpatine sent for her the moment he heard of the incident. He wanted to take full responsibility for her actions, as he was the one who had recommended her for the job. He assured me that she would be punished appropriately." The Queen's expression took on a mysterious look. "I have no doubt that whatever he has in mind for her will be far more severe than anything we would have done."   
  
Obi-Wan tried to call Sabé, but she was out of touch most of the day. He assumed that she was busy with the duties of her office, so he didn't worry too much over it. He spent the time accompanying the Queen as she made the rounds meeting with officials.   
  
When Rabé came on to relieve Eirtaé, she leaned over to Obi-Wan. "Meira is sick today, and Sabé has her at the healers."   
  
The Jedi was alarmed. "Should I go to them?"   
  
"No, join them later. It's not serious, just one of those childhood complaints." The handmaiden then took her place behind and to one side of the Queen.   
  
When he got back to his room, he checked the chronometer. He saw that the hour wasn't too late, so he entered a name on the vidscreen.   
  
Sabé answered, but she did not send an image. The voice sounded strained and tired. "Obi-Wan?"   
  
"Sabé...can I come and look at the baby? If she's sleeping, I promise, I won't wake her. I just want to see her, and you too, if that's all right." He held his breath, awaiting her answer.   
  
After a few seconds, she replied. "Yes, if you want to come now, I don't mind. She will be sleeping. I'll be ready when you get here."   
  
He made his way across the square to the block of apartments that housed the Queen's key staff. Finding his way to the one where she lived, he quietly knocked.   
  
Sabé opened the door, her finger to her lips. Even though she was quite fatigued, her eyes opened wide when she saw him. She grinned and nodded in approval. "The goatee is very handsome," she whispered. He smiled warmly, glad she found it so.   
  
She motioned to the girl's room and let him in to see her.   
  
The child was sleeping in a crib. A light was coming in through the window, enough to softly illuminate the room. Obi-Wan knelt down to peer through the slats and study his daughter.   
  
His daughter-the very concept left him in awe. He looked at her face, saw which details were his features, and which were Sabé's. She continued to slumber, and her father felt an overwhelming love for her come over him. She was beautiful, she was perfect, she had to be the most intelligent child in this galaxy and he must be sure she was protected no matter what the cost. As his complete acceptance of her set in, he felt closer to peace in a way he had not known since before Qui-Gon's death.   
  
Obi-Wan turned and looked up at Sabé. She was smiling, glad to see that he was happy with his child at last. She motioned for him to come back into the outer room of the apartment.   
  
"Thank you for coming to see her, Obi-Wan. I know you won't get to visit often, but whatever you can do, it will help her." Sabé rubbed her eyes, trying to stay awake. "I'm sorry. The last two nights have been difficult, first dealing with Liraé, then the baby getting sick. There's still so much to say..."   
  
"You can say it in the morning," Obi-Wan told her. He led her to her bed. "I'll be here to watch Meira, I'll call you if we need you." He waved his hand at Sabé. "Now, sleep."   
  



	16. sixteen

As Sabé slept, her dreams, usually bits and pieces of chaos that she couldn't remember, began to take shape.   
  
She was on a catwalk, looking up. Qui-Gon Jinn was fighting the Sith, and making some progress in the battle, but he needed help. She felt a call upon the Force that levitated her to the next catwalk.   
  
The Sith and Jinn had progressed to a series of force fields, and she was running as fast as she could to catch up, a lightsaber in her hand. She was getting close and would be able to assist the Master in just a moment. A field closed, separating her from the two combatants. She was anxious, she had to get to Jinn's side and join the fray. She saw the Master kneel and rest, the Sith pace and cherish his fury.   
  
The fields opened, she ran again, getting closer this time. She was confident that she could catch up, but just before she was there, the last field closed. She gasped, taking in air, preparing help with Jinn's moves once she could join him. She watched every move of the staff and saber, she bounced up and down, hardly containing herself. Her teeth ground together, every muscle in her body was tense and tight...   
  
She awoke with a start, still shaking with the adrenaline that was coursing through her body. Hand to her chest, she tried to calm herself. She realized that it was more than a nightmare.   
  
Only a moment had passed before Obi-Wan was at the door, leaning against the frame. He was shaking also, and looked very sheepish. "I'm sorry. I dozed off. I didn't mean to send that to you." He looked away. "No one's supposed to see. I let my guard down."   
  
Sabé studied him for a beat, then reached out. "Come here, I want to talk to you. Is Meira still asleep?"   
  
"Yes, I checked her right after I...we woke up. She's fine." Obi-Wan sat next to Sabé on the bed. He still would not look her in the eye and did his best to conceal his shame.   
  
She took his hand. "Don't apologize for what happened. You've nothing to be ashamed of. You may show me the rest of it, if you wish. You've carried it around too long"   
  
He faced her, surprised. "You would see that side of me and not despise me? I failed everyone. If The Council knew, they would take me off duty. Anakin would be taken from me. I haven't dared let it slip. I finally relaxed, and I lost control."   
  
Sabé gave his hand a slight squeeze. "The Temple will hear nothing of this. If there's one thing I'm good at, it's keeping secrets," she smiled in encouragement.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head and gave her a mock glare. "Don't I know that!"   
  
She nodded, then said, seriously, "It's just the two of us. When you're ready."   
  
He hesitated, then Obi-Wan held out his other hand.   
  
Acting on instinct, Sabé moved her fingers to intertwine with the Jedi's.   
  
She was there, reliving the conflict, seeing the events as Obi-Wan did. When Master Jinn was struck down, she felt the snap in her mind as Jinn severed the bond to spare his Padawan the agony, but in doing so, all that was warmth, light, love, and life abandoned the young Jedi in an instant.  
  
Obi-Wan screamed in denial. The next moment he chose to shut down all his bonds with others. As each of his connections ceased, he increased his focus on preparing for the imminent conflict. He had never felt so alone in his life, but it was a necessary sacrifice. Every bit of his energy would be needed to survive the next fight. He wanted the Sith to pay for taking the Master from him.   
  
When the field opened, Sabé saw that he was a more aggressive fighter than he had ever been before. He moved faster, letting the rage and fury push him to new heights. Suddenly, his opponent took that anger and turned it against him. As Obi-Wan flew though the air, and found himself hanging on the one piece of machinery against the wall, she even knew his pain as it cut into his fingers. Still, his overriding thought was not to fail the Master again. The Sith kicked the lightsaber down the shaft and taunted him. He began showering him with hot sparks, stinging Obi-Wan's face and eyes, trying to induce the fall.   
  
Obi-Wan was stubborn as his mind groped to find a way to win. He put the anger aside for a moment to clear his head. The image of his Master's lightsaber appeared in his mind. It inspired him to act as he did; that and his continuing hunger for revenge.  
  
The strategy caught the Sith by surprise, as he floated up, grabbed the Master's lightsaber, flipped into position and struck the creature down. As he fell, there was a brief flicker of a dark perverse satisfaction, a thrill, a fulfillment, that would have never been permitted by any of his teachers.   
  
//No, Obi-Wan,// the Master's faint sending called. //Don't fall with him//   
  
Only Qui-Gon could have called him away from the darkness. The grief of their last moments together and his assignment from his Master gave Obi-Wan the reason to push all of his hate for the Sith away.   
  
She couldn't tell how long he had been kneeling there, the time was passing differently for him, but she was able get a fix on it when he sensed a group of people had arrived. He was angry at first, outraged that these strangers were intruding on his private time of mourning. A soft hand touched his shoulder, a gentle attempt was made to send through the most recent bond. Sabé realized it was how she had appeared to him at the moment she was there to offer comfort.   
  
He had wished that he could lean on her. She was now his closest friend here. He turned it over in his mind, then decided against it. It seemed too much to ask. She would have her own problems taking care of her duties to Naboo. In any case, he knew that she deserved a better friend, companion, and lover than the person he had just become, a Padawan that had violated the philosophy of the Jedi. She should remain unaware of what had tempted him.   
  
When she got no response, she turned to go. Even without activating the bond, her grief for his loss and now her own, was apparent. He was sorry, but he forced himself to push that from his mind. "No," he told himself, "There is no emotion..."   
  
He had done an excellent job of hiding the near brush with the forbidden. Everyone considered him very brave. He was knighted. Ani became his Padawan. All looked fine on the outside. Nobody knew that the only way he could tell the sun was shining was to see if there were shadows on the ground outside. Even colors had lost their brilliance.   
  
Sometimes, when alone, in the black of the night, the dark side would swirl around him like a tangible thing. He could feel it crave him, hear its call, know of its wish to surround him.   
  
The rest of the time went by in flashes, pieces of images, bits of sound, enough to give Sabé the impressions of what had been.   
  
Bant, Reeft, Garen Muln and his other friends had seen the light go out of his eyes. They did not wish to abandon their friend, but no matter what their efforts, they brought no relief. Even when they all worked hard to prepare a birthday banquet, he consumed it out of obligation, not because the food held any flavor. Feeling useless, they reluctantly began to drift away.   
  
Master Yoda would try to help. He would point out how the work was beginning to slip, and how Anakin was being cheated out of the Master he deserved. He noted how his former pupil was no longer close to any crechemates. The ancient Master cajoled, reprimanded, ordered, then finally pleaded with him to accept the help of the healers. He had resisted it all.   
  
Sabé felt a different sensation take over. Obi-Wan released her from the vision. She left the shared experience, and returned to the present. It was as if she were weighted and trying to swim back up, fighting to keep from being dragged down. But there was light above, she struggled, focused on it, and soon did break the surface.   
  
She regained consciousness, gasping for air, as if she really had escaped drowning. She reached to wipe her face, and found that she was weeping, still struggling to shake the despair. She lay on the bed, gathering her wits. Looking around the room, she reoriented herself with its dimensions, observing that the walls were blue, there was a painting of a landscape on the right-hand side, that the air was a bit warm, but comfortable.   
  
Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the bed, facing the left wall, sighing. He had the air of one who had just shed a tremendous burden. He turned to gaze at Sabé. At first there was relief in his eyes, but when he saw her, he was filled with remorse. "I shouldn't have done it. You should not be crying my tears." He laid next to her, holding her close, and helping her center.   
  
"Obi-Wan," she whispered, "It was necessary. No more regrets. Now, let this pain go." She closed her eyes and concentrated.   
  
He kissed her forehead. It was meant as a gentle and reassuring gesture. Before either of them realized what was happening, he continued, touching his lips to her cheeks, the tip of her nose. Then their lips met. He intended for the contact to be brief, but they both froze in place.  
  
He heard the sharp intake of Sabé's breath as she shuddered. Pressing harder against his mouth and his body, she poured everything she felt into the kiss, as if it were the only one she might ever have with him again.   
  
For a few moments, he could see into her. As they communed, Obi-Wan was reminded of her qualities he found most attractive: loyalty, strength, skill and intelligence. He continued his exploration and found something he had not expected. He brushed against a loneliness. It wasn't overwhelming, but it had been hovering in the background for some time.  
  
As soon as she sensed he found it, she shielded as an automatic reaction. She ended the kiss and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Sabé," he said, touching her face. She exhaled and closed her eyes.   
  
He tried to reach her again. "I know-there hasn't been anyone else. I'm sorry."   
  
"I'm not unhappy," she whispered. "There will be time to talk about it later."   
  
Obi-Wan didn't want to push her to speak before she was ready, so he nodded in agreement. He held her close and let her relax enough to doze while he pondered his feelings, his mind too active to sleep. Taking a deep breath, he decided to ask her the question that was running through his head.   
  
"Sabé-will you think about doing something for me?"  
  
"Mmmmhummm," she mumbled through her drowsiness, stroking his arm as she was drifting off.   
  
"I'd like you and Meira to come with me to Coruscant."   
  
"Mmmm-WHAT?" She sat up, instantly alert, surprise in her now wide open eyes.   
  
"Just consider it," he said, using his best diplomatic tone.  
  
Sabé assumed her trademark cool and thoughtful attitude. It's what she always fell back on when under stress. She fixed her gaze on Obi-Wan's face and asked one question.   
  
"Why do you want us to go there?"   
  
"It makes a lot of sense," he began. He carefully kept his voice neutral. "We'll be closer together, so I can see Meira. I would like to have you both near me. It would be nice."   
  
Sabe watched him very closely. She thought the matter over for a moment.   
  
"That's it?"  
  
Obi-Wan was confused. He felt there was something he was expected to say, but he wasn't quite sure what it should be. He wondered what more she could want.  
  
When Sabé noticed the look on his face, she realized the time was not yet right for this kind of move. Thinking a moment, she came up with an answer.  
  
"There are stronger reasons for us to stay than to go," she said, soberly.   
  
"All right, fair enough. What are they?" Obi-Wan asked.   
  
"My career is as important to me as yours is to you. I have a duty to the Queen and Naboo that I can't just leave. A lot of people have helped me get where I am, and I couldn't feel good about walking away from them. My family is here, they want me near them too. I'm not talking about just my own parents, there's Amidala, the Handmaidens, a few of the guards and security, they're like family. Above all, Meira would be too close to the Temple for my comfort."   
  
"You could serve Naboo with the Senatorial offices on Coruscant. It should be no trouble for you to get a position with your skills, never mind your connections. I know it's hard to think of leaving your family, but you could do much to help them from there. You won't have to worry about the Temple. She's past the age that they accept. She would not be taken, I promise you," he countered.  
  
Sabé leaned back against the headboard. She looked straight ahead, and chewed her bottom lip a bit while considering her options.   
  
"Just think about it, that's all I'm asking. You don't have to give me an answer yet." Obi-Wan looked at her with hope in his eyes.   
  
Sabé found she couldn't refuse him outright. She decided to bargain for some time.   
  
"I'll keep an open mind about it for the time being. I can do that for you," she said.   
  
"Very well, My Lady. Now, I think it's time you got back to sleep. May I use your couch?"   
  
"Of course," she smiled. "I'll try not to wake you too early. Goodnight, Obi-Wan."  
  
The Jedi kissed her hand just before his exit. Sabé hoped he hadn't sensed her inner thrill as his lips touched her skin. She didn't want to be *too* obvious.  



	17. seventeen

The young woman who had been known as Liraé held her breath and tried not to let her skin crawl. Her gaze went around the dim chamber. She had been brought here as soon as the prison ship landed on one of Coruscant's many floating platforms. The bare round room contained no decorations that could distract her from her fear of her situation.   
  
She had been told that she would be seeing Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, but she had been alone for a few hours. Tired, and starting feel the first pangs of hunger, she found herself almost longing for his appearance so this could be over with and she would be sent to a relatively comfortable detention center.  
  
A door slid open and two figures entered, both in black hooded robes. The prisoner jumped at their dark presence, then drew herself up in a regal manner.  
  
One of the figures approached her, the other waited by the wall, near the door.  
  
"Well, my dear, what shall we do with you?" the figure in front of her asked. His tone was calm and condescending.  
  
"I am Falmina, true and rightful heir to the throne of Naboo. I will speak to no one but Supreme Chancellor Palpatine."  
  
The man before her uncrossed his arms and lifted his hands to push back his hood. The girl gasped. He was Palpatine!  
  
"Then you will speak now." The look in his eyes chilled her to the bone.   
  
Falmina started to shiver, but kept her bearing. "What is to be done with me? I shall serve my time in one of the Republic's detention centers until I am released. When I have finished my sentence, we shall again work toward reinstating me and my family to our proper rank as rulers of Naboo. My people will no longer have a pretentious elected sovereign."  
  
She hadn't thought it possible that the man could get any colder, so it was a surprise when he indeed did.  
  
"The possibility to assume the position as the Sovereign of Naboo is no longer even a dream for you."  
  
Falmina permitted herself to feel outrage. "But you promised! It was part of our deal! I can get rid of Amidala. Give me another chance!"  
  
Palpatine stared her down. "There will be no more chances. If your ancestors were as foolish as you've been, it's no wonder they lost control of the planet generations ago. No...a different fate is in store for you. I could perhaps forgive you if you had simply made one small error. However, you made several large glaring mistakes and called my reputation into question. I cannot tolerate that."  
  
The young woman collected herself and tried a new approach. "My Lord, you are right. I made mistakes. It was only because I am eager to assume the throne and work with my people."  
  
The powerful man sneered. "Impatient, are you? What do you know of waiting? The Sith have waited for a millenium to regain what was taken. The two hundred years that your family has waited is like nothing to me! You would still have a chance at the throne if you had done as you were instructed. You could have been Queen for many years. Of course you would have answered to me, but it would have been a mutually beneficial relationship."   
  
She started to object, then lowered her head.   
  
"Yes. Now you see. You have ruined my plan. Your self centered appetites drove you to this. First, you had to be so brazen concerning the young Jedi Knight. I'm sure he's quite attractive, but it drew attention to you. Your pitiful attempt at assassination went completely against my orders. I have operatives trained to do it properly when I want it done. Now the Queen is on her guard and will be more cautious than ever. That cannot be overlooked. "  
  
"I'm sorry, My Lord," Falmina whispered. "Will you execute me?"   
  
"Your apology is accepted," Palpatine smiled. "I will continue to be patient. Another opportunity will present itself." He turned and gestured to the waiting figure. "Now, my apprentice will take you Phindar where you will be 'renewed.' When that has been done, you will be returned to me for training. I will help you put your priorities in the proper order." He stroked her red hair, then moved a finger down her cheek to her neck, looking at her with a decidedly unwholesome gleam in his eye.   
  
She gasped as the full weight of what he was saying sunk in. Palpatine would reprogram her and she would be his slave. She would have no prior memory of her life before she became whatever he wished to make of her. Now that she had seen him like this, she wondered if death wasn't a better option.   
  
The apprentice reached out and grasped her arm with long white fingers that had sharp nails. A pale chin with pointed teeth gleamed in high contrast from the shadows created by the hood. "I will not fail you, Master," it said in a silky, yet grim, tone.   
  
"I know you won't, my apprentice." Palpatine raised his hood and turned away.  
  
Falmina made one last attempt. "Please, Lord! Have mercy! I'll do anything, just let me keep my memory!"   
  
The apprentice silenced Falmina with a mind trick as the Sith Master laughed.  
  



	18. eighteen

  
Obi-Wan woke slowly and found himself in a comfortable state, the most rested and relaxed he had been in a long time. He reached around, felt for the edges of the sleeping bag and was mildly surprised when things were different. He noticed the fabric was softer than the heavy, coarse material of the bag he had spent a week in. The scent was sweet and vaguely floral. He stretched and yawned, then realized where he was. Sabé had closed the door to her small living room so he wouldn't be disturbed too early.   
  
The memory of the night's events brought a smile to his face. When he opened his eyes, the sun was shining, though much of the harsh light was blocked by a window shade.  
  
//Good Morning!// he received, as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. //Breakfast is ready if you'd like to join us.//   
  
//Be there in a moment,// he replied.   
  
He pulled on his boots, put his over tunic back on, and went to the front of the apartment. Sabé and Meira were seated at a very small table, with an extra chair pushed on one side to provide his seat. Meira caught sight of Obi-Wan and squealed with delight. Raising the spoon from her cereal to wave it at him, she called out, "Hi Jeddi!"   
  
He grinned warmly at the baby. "She's feeling better, then?"   
  
"Oh yes," Sabé confirmed. "A little healing, a couple of doses of herbs, some sleep, and now she's just fine." She turned to Meira. "Eat your breakfast, Sweetie," she admonished. The child complied, continuing to get almost as much of the warm beige farina on the outside as on the inside.   
  
When Obi-Wan sat, Sabé reached to a tray table on her side to get the plate she had prepared for him. "I'm sorry we're a little crowded. There's usually just the two of us.". She placed the meal of warm bread, honey, butter, cream cheese and sliced fruit in front of him, then turned again to retrieve a pitcher of hot tea that went next to the food. "I hope this will do, I wasn't sure what you'd like," she said, a bit nervously.   
  
"It's just fine, thanks," he responded as he applied the butter, then the honey to the soft roll. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed Sabé wasn't eating. "You're skipping it today?" He tried to sound as casual as possible, hoping he wasn't depriving her of her food, since he had arrived unexpectedly.   
  
She saw his concern, and reassured him. "I had mine early. I try to grab something before she gets up, if I can." Satisfied with the explanation, he began to eat.   
  
Meira had eaten all that she cared to, so Sabé took a damp cloth and began cleaning her up. As she was attended to, she started chattering at Obi-Wan in a very serious tone. It wasn't coherent to adult ears, but it was apparent that she felt she was conveying some important message.   
  
Sabé raised an eyebrow as she watched the child's behavior. "You know, it's amazing....but it could just be a coincidence...."  
  
"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Well, her manner...she was never given to too many tantrums, just the normal things one would expect of her age, but the day you left, she started having fits for no apparent reason. Now that you're back, she's her old self again. Do you think she senses a bond between you somehow and that's what upset her when you left?"  
  
The Jedi shook his head. "I'm not really the one to ask, early childhood is not my field. I suppose it's possible. Shall I try to reach her?"   
  
Sabé nodded and Obi-Wan began his attempt to sense Meira's feelings. He used the Force to touch the little girl's mind. He felt the child's impressions. When she looked at Sabé, there was love, security, and warmth all at once. Her bond with her mother was strong. For the first time, Obi-Wan was glad that she had that bond instead of going to the Temple. He knew now how important it was to both of them.   
  
He sought out her attitude towards him. There was curiosity, attraction, a desire to have him stay that she didn't understand. A tendril of the Force reached out from her to him, as if to begin a bond. He sensed it, and decided to meet it with one of his own. They touched, just briefly. The child suddenly drew back, with a start. "No!" she shouted, then began crying.   
  
Obi-Wan felt terrible as Sabé comforted Meira. "I'm so sorry. I don't know what went wrong."   
  
"Don't worry," Sabé said. " She didn't know what to do about forming a bond. I'm the only one she's ever felt in that way, and you're still new. It'll be all right. We've just got to work on it. It's perfectly natural for her."   
  
He tried not to worry, but it was clear that he was quite upset.  
  
Sabé turned her comfort to him. "Please don't let it concern you. With time and training, this can be overcome. She's still young enough to learn."   
  
Obi-Wan looked at Sabé strangely. "How can you be so sure? Even those in the Temple wouldn't have that kind of confidence."   
  
She smiled mysteriously. "When I get her calmed down, I have something to show you."   
  
Sabé carried the child to her playpen. Meira found her Qui-Gon doll and held it as she began humming a tune to herself. Something about it nagged at Obi-Wan's memory, but he could not get a grasp on why it seemed so familiar.  
  
"That tune she's humming...what is it, Sabé?"  
  
The young woman shrugged. "I don't know. It's not one of our traditional Naboo lullabies." She motioned toward the screen on the desk. "She'll be all right like that for now. Sit down, Obi-Wan. This may come as a shock to you."  
  
Sabé punched in a code, and suddenly Qui-Gon's image filled the vidscreen. Jinn was younger than Obi-Wan had ever remembered seeing him. He was excited as well, his voice full of hope and optimism.   
  
"I don't believe it! In all my travels, I've finally found some information that may be of use. In much earlier times, there were Force users who learned of their gifts late in life and still successfully served for the greater good. In our temple now, we are taught that only the first six months of a child's life are suitable for recruitment into the Jedi. Ever since..." Qui-Gon bit his lip as if fighting a painful memory. "...well, never mind that. Perhaps I can get him back. And perhaps we can discover more gifted beings to help us in our missions of knowledge and defense. When I tell the Council, they are sure to be pleased with this evidence. End of entry."  
  
Obi-Wan leaned back in his chair. He stared at Sabé, with hurt and dissapointment in his eyes.   
  
"You've still been hiding things from me! Where did you get this, and why haven't I seen it before?"  
  
"Your Master left it in the R2 droid to be given to me if he didn't survive the battle. The instructions that came with his logs and texts indicated that I was not to tell you until the time was right. My instincts tell me that this is the right time," she explained.  
  
"Why wouldn't he leave it to me, or to his first Padawan, Master Siona?"  
  
"Think of what he went through, Obi-Wan. He had been at odds with the Council for quite some time. It's apparent that some of his discoveries and the theories that came from that information were not approved by the Temple. Should this information surface where the Temple officials could find it, it's probable that it would have been suppressed, if not destroyed. He needed to know that his work would be preserved, and I have done my best to be worthy of his trust since the day I got the data. It was no insult to you. I believe he would have shared this with you once you became Knighted. He just didn't get the chance. And he knew before the end that he would be leaving you with a great burden as it was. Now, I have the means to help you. We can share what he found to raise Anakin and Meira. Please keep this secret. I feel it is very important to have this hidden here, but perhaps you can find a way to slowly integrate it into present day conventional methods so that it doesn't draw undue attention as some new radical technique."  
  
Obi-Wan sighed and nodded in agreement. "And who was it he wanted to get back? Is it who I think it was?"  
  
Sabé reached out and touched Obi-Wan's hand. "Yes-it was Xanatos." The statement hung in the air.   
  
Obi-Wan cleared his throat. "So, what else do you have in there?"  
  
"Just about everything he ever studied or wrote. The logs of his personal activities go into great detail. I've learned much about training from reading selected entries concerning how your master guided each of his padawans." Sabé looked over at Obi-Wan to see how he would react to that.  
  
It took a moment, but when he realized what she was leading to, he bit his lip and felt his face burn as his discomfort became more acute.   
  
"That means you know more about me and how I grew up than anyone else, even Master Yoda. I'm not proud of everything I did as a child..."  
  
She smiled to reassure him. "I didn't examine the entries relating to your personal life that closely. For one thing, I respect your privacy, and it was also...painful...to think about you for a short time after you left. I'll give you the opportunity to edit the entries relating to your experience. I only ask that you preserve the information that would be valuable to overall knowledge of Jedi lifestyle."   
  
"Fair enough," Obi-Wan nodded. "Now let's see what other surprises Qui-Gon has in store."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Obi-Wan?"  
  
The Jedi shook his head as he looked up from his studies. "Huh? I beg your pardon. What is it, Sabé?"  
  
"I was wondering what you would like to have for lunch. I can go down the street and get something if you'll let Meira stay like that."  
  
Only then did he feel the weight in his lap. To his astonishment, the little girl had settled in and curled up, facing him, snoozing and holding the Qui-Gon doll.   
  
"When did she do that?"   
  
Sabé paused as she slipped on her coat. "She's been like that for a half hour or so. I took her out of the playpen while you were studying. She played around for awhile, then crept up on your lap. I thought you noticed. You even cuddled her a bit." The mother grinned with pride at her child's accomplishment. "I bet she did a mind trick on you so you'd let her on without a problem."  
  
Obi-Wan rubbed his temples. "I know I was absorbed in reading, but I didn't think I was so deeply occupied. Yes, I'll watch her. As for lunch, just some of what you'd be having. Whatever's in season this time of year."   
  
Sabé nodded thoughtfully. "I know what I'll get. Be back soon," she replied as she left.  
  
He sighed, then turned his attention to Meira. Her soft auburn curls and velvet green dress contrasted with rough texture and drab color of his uniform. He brushed a finger against her cheek and wondered if he or Sabé had seemed so gentle and vulnerable at that age. She stirred from her nap, slowly opening a sleepy eye.   
  
The tune that she had used to comfort herself earlier came back into his head. He started humming it, and could almost hear how the rest of it should go, but his recollection wasn't complete. Meira joined him, and at times was ahead of him. As he struggled with extracting the memory, she would seem to prompt him, guiding him on the correct path.  
  
She turned over and looked at the vidscreen. Where he had paused, the frozen image of Qui-Gon remained in view. When the child saw it, she smiled with contentment.   
  
"Big Jeddi," she said, pointing at the screen. She faced Obi-Wan and looked at him expectantly.  
  
Obi-Wan gave her a sad smile. Indicating the same image, he said, simply, "Qui-Gon."  
  
She sat up and looked at the Jedi Master's picture, confusion on her baby features.   
  
"Kwi-Ga?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, that's very good. My master would have enjoyed your company. I remember when we would have duty in the nursery. I didn't feel comfortable there, not at first. But he always knew what to do." Obi-Wan allowed himself to drift back to the past. He recalled what it was like there, and how the youngest children saw the large man as their hero and protector. "If a youngster was having a bad dream, Master Jinn could lull the disturbed child back to sleep with reassurance and a lullaby..."  
  
The events of the present and the past suddenly merged. The tune came from an ancient manuscript that contained notes on the benefits of a certain series of tones. Scholars discovered that if one focused on the music, it helped to induce a state of calm. It became a favorite in advanced meditation classes, and Jedi were taught to apply this technique in times of stress. Obi-Wan had forgotten all about it.  
  
"No," he said to himself. "That can't be!" He peered into the far corners of the room, hoping for a glimpse of Qui-Gon in his spirit form. "But no one else on Naboo knows it. It must be you. Master, I do hope you're not haunting my child."  
  
Silence  
  
He continued, breaking into a smile. "But if you are, I know she couldn't have a better teacher in this stage of her life. Thank you for caring for her. I'll do my best to continue what you have started, with her and Anakin. Now please, don't frighten her."   
  
He felt a small wave of Qui-Gon's approval through the Force. It wasn't a strong sending, like those he had sensed when his master was alive, but it got through the gulf that separated them.   
  
A warm giggle erupted from Meira.   
  
"Did you feel it too?" the father asked, picking up the girl and holding her face to face. She continued laughing and hugged him tightly.  
  
Before he could consider any more about what he had just learned, Sabé opened the door. The large sack she carried emitted such an enticing smell, he began to feel pangs of hunger. It had been a long time since breakfast.  
  
Sabé glanced over at Obi-Wan and Meira on her way to the kitchen.   
  
"Oh good, she's awake. I'll get your share ready first. Start on it while it's still warm. I need a minute to put her apron on, then we'll join you."  
  
The Jedi got up and carried the girl to the kitchen entrance. "That aroma is quite appetizing. What did you bring?"  
  
"Special treat today. I usually eat more sensibly, but I'll work it off during class this afternoon." As she spoke, Sabé unwrapped a large sandwich. Small golden fried Opee Shrimp spilled from a large pile between two halves of crispy bread.   
  
"'Ché 'rick," Meira prompted.  
  
"What?" Obi-Wan wondered.  
  
The young woman snickered. "She wants me to do the trick 'Auntie Saché' did when I bought her this for babysitting the last time she was here. It took some practice, but I finally mastered it. Alright, look here, Sweetie!"  
  
Sabé selected one of the plump morsels that had fallen free of the tasty mass, tossed it in the air, and caught it in her open mouth. Meira applauded the stunt. Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh at how silly it looked.   
  
Picking up another shrimp, Sabé popped it into Meira's mouth. The little girl rolled her eyes, and made sounds of satisfaction.  
  
"More when you put your apron on. We don't want your pretty dress to get dirty, " Sabé said.   
  
"May I offer my assistance?" Obi-Wan held the little girl while Sabé got the apron on, despite her wriggling.  
  
When the adults had finished the job, Sabé stood back, folded her arms and gave Obi-Wan and Meira an appraising glance. It was an image that she had never even dared to hope for, that of the young Jedi and his daughter together, at peace and in each other's company. She liked what she saw and beamed her approval. "Very good! Now here's your reward." As she spoke, she selected the largest of the loose shrimp and held it in front of Obi-Wan's mouth.   
  
He leaned forward, baring his teeth just a bit and took the shrimp from her grasp. She allowed her fingers to drift over his lips for the briefest moment. Their eyes met, his of blue-green locked in a gaze with hers of brown. Sabé caught her breath sharply as the old familiar spark flashed between them, then she drew back.  
  
"Um, yes, well...I have some soup here too. Take her with you, and put her in the chair please, Obi-Wan. I'll get the food in proper dishes, and be right out to serve it."  
  
She saw his face cloud over, perhaps with regret, but he changed his mood quickly and left the kitchen to do as she had asked.   
  
"Is this how it's always going to be with us?" she whispered to herself as she prepared the meal.   
  
By the time she had the tray ready, she had regained her composure. She entered the dining area, and placed the plate with the halved sandwich and a bowl of rich, thick soup in front of Obi-Wan.   
  
"Learn anything new?" she asked, as she sat down. She gave Meira a plate of finger food, and she took a bite of her sandwich.   
  
"Oh yes," he answered, seeming relieved with the topic. "I hope you don't mind, but I've taken the liberty of making some copies already."  
  
Sabé shook her head. "Of course not. I want you and Ani to succeed. By the way, have you ever talked to him about the duties of the Chosen One? What exactly is he supposed to do?"  
  
Obi-Wan frowned. "That's the part that troubles me. The Council is very stubborn about releasing information concerning that prophecy. I don't wish to go against them unless it's unavoidable, but I don't see how I can prepare him for his future without their help."  
  
Sabé raised an eyebrow. "I must say, I share Master Jinn's skepticism of the Council's intentions. I think they may be afraid of what bringing balance to The Force could do to them."  
  
His first impulse was to bristle at her statement. He was appalled that someone outside the Temple question their ways. Before he said anything, he remembered her intelligence and her dedication to the studies over the last two years. Anyone that his master trusted with the treasures of his life's work deserved to be heard.   
  
Obi-Wan took a sip from the soup. "So, you have an opinion about the balance of the Force?"  
  
She blushed. "I'm sorry. I'm sure that sounded presumptous. I did wonder if the theory I'm thinking of has been discussed before."  
  
"I don't know, but don't worry about sharing any of your thoughts with me."  
  
She turned an even deeper shade of red. Meira hooted with amusement.   
  
"Anyway, I was coming across these facts and trying to decide what to make of them. There's ten thousand Jedi now, right?"  
  
He nodded. "More or less, but that's a good even estimate."  
  
"Did you know there used to be many more? Even ten thousand Jedi is a small force when they have to be stretched to cover the whole galaxy. This is a sign to me that the Force *is* preparing to balance itself. As to how it will do that...well, I've considered a a couple of different ways, either of which could work. One would be more pleasant than the other."  
  
Obi-Wan knitted his brow. "You've given it quite a lot of thought. What did you come up with?"  
  
Sabé bit her lip. "Well..." Before she could go on, her comlink buzzed.   
  
"Oh bother! Excuse me..," She activated the device.  
  
A curt female voice spoke. "Minister, your presence is required in court. The Queen and Governor Bibble have some matters to cover with training."  
  
"Thank you. Please tell them I'll be there shortly." She cut the communication.   
  
"No! Mommy stay!" Meira declared. The girl banged her small fist on her high chair's tray.   
  
"Sweetie, Mommy can't. Please, be good. Finish your lunch and I'll take you to day care." Sabé sighed, then turned back to Obi-Wan. "Hold that thought. This is not a topic that can be discussed hurriedly. Besides, maybe I should study further before I speak. It's an important issue."  
  
"Whenever you're ready," he said.   
  
He turned to Meira. "Tell you what, be nice and go with Mommy and I'll have a present for you tonight. How does that sound?" The girl smiled at him.  
  
"Oh...tonight! It's sabacc night with the handmaidens and the Queen. I can probably get out of it if you need me, but this may be a good opportunity for you to study. You're welcome to stay here, or you can return to the room the Queen has prepared for you. Meira and I usually sleep over on sabacc night so I don't have to worry about waking her up to go home. We play late."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "Don't worry about changing your plans. I'll be fine. I have an idea. Why don't I come to the Palace and keep Meira while you play with the ladies? She and I are just getting to know one another, and I'd like to continue with that."   
  
Sabé looked at him with a mixture of skepticism and amusement. "Are you sure you're up for an entire evening with her?"  
  
"Of course," he said,with confidence. "we did just fine while you were out, didn't we, young lady?" Meira answered the question with a half-turned head and sweet expression.  
  
Sabé averted her face so Obi-Wan wasn't sure what her reaction was to that. When she turned back, she had a gleam in her eyes. "No problem. Meet us at the Palace at 7." 


	19. nineteen

Obi-Wan arrived at the Palace promptly at the appointed time. He was surprised to find Rowan waiting to meet him.  
  
"Greetings, Jedi Kenobi. Sabé sent me to bring you to the recreation area. We'll be able to visit with them for awhile. I want to see my fiancée before they kick us out to start the game." The young guard extended his hand, and noticed the brightly wrapped package Obi-Wan carried. "Brought a gift?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiled as he reached to return the handshake. "It's for Meira. I'm watching her tonight."  
  
Rowan raised one eyebrow in amusement. "Hmmm...good move, Jedi. A mother can't resist a man who nurtures her child."   
  
Obi-Wan considered using the Force to trip him, but thought better of it, and settled for a glare. The effect was lost on the guard, whose grin grew larger as he led the way.  
  
The vast marble halls, while beautiful, struck Obi-Wan as cold. The statues at certain intersections added to the air of the Palace as a museum, rather than a place where people lived.   
  
Rowan interrupted Obi-Wan's thoughts. "Here's the rec area," he said, pointing left. "This is where they'll be playing. Sabé will show you where you and Meira can stay later. Next, we're going to the dining hall."  
  
As they neared the dining area, the first thing the men heard was the sound of laughter.   
  
"This will be good for them," Rowan remarked. "They're getting over the Liraé scare. I'm glad to see that."  
  
Rabé caught sight of her handsome young man, and shifted Meira to free one hand to wave him over. The child, now in play clothes, waved even harder.  
  
Yané was nearest the door, watching some other guards that had entered just before Rowan and Obi-Wan. She sidled up beside Rowan. In her slyest tone, she asked, "How does that look, seeing Rabé with a baby?"  
  
"Why, it just looks like Rabé with a baby," he replied, a teasing gleam in his eye.  
  
"Hrummph! Men!" Yané grunted.   
  
"Yané," Rowan scolded, lowering his voice to almost a whisper. "You do want me to introduce you to that new squad leader, don't you?"  
  
Realizing she was beaten, Yané gave Rowan a curt nod. As three of them crossed the room to join the other ladies and guards, she turned to Obi-Wan, hoping to change the subject. "Jedi Kenobi, it's a pleasure to see you as a guest in the Palace again. How long will we be enjoying your company?"   
  
"Oh, two to two and a half weeks, I suppose. Depends on when the Council calls upon me."   
  
He could tell that Sabé had overheard his statement; the sad look in her eyes betrayed her feelings. He tried to send her some hope and reassurance. She wrinkled her brow and turned away for a moment.   
  
//Sabé, please...don't do this to me. You've always known what I am and what I must do. My offer still stands. When can I expect an answer?//  
  
She didn't face him, but replied. //I'm sorry. I'm trying my best. I need time to find the answer. We have a little longer before I have to choose. Be patient with me. I have much to consider.//   
  
The Jedi was puzzled by her hesitation. Surely by now, she'd had time to recover from the surprise of his suggestion and see that moving to Coruscant was the best solution for all concerned. There were beings that spent a lifetime trying to relocate to the capital world. Why did she see only problems?  
  
Rowan called the squad leader, Jason, over and found a reason that he simply must meet this handmaiden Yané. She blushed when introduced, and they began a polite conversation. Rowan excused himself and wandered toward Rabé  
  
Eirtaé took Meira from Rabé so that she could join her beloved and handed the little girl off to her mother. With Rabé occupied, Sabé, Meira and Eirtaé joined Saché and Amidala at the table and began conversation with some of the security officers.   
  
Obi-Wan shifted his view to the engaged couple. They acted like...well, a typical engaged couple, holding hands, whispering, looking into each other's eyes. They seemed so happy together. He wondered if he could learn the key to their success if he employed his training in observation.   
  
When he turned to watch the other side of the room he saw that a security officer had started a game of patty-cake with Meira. She was so comfortable with the man, Obi-Wan surmised that he couldn't be a stranger. For a moment, he envied the officer, then the discipline of his training took over. He chose to live in the moment and enjoy Meira's company now.   
  
Obi-Wan joined the group at the table and was met with smiles and nods. The warmest greetings came from the Queen, Sabé, and Meira. The guards and officers, though polite, were obviously a bit puzzled as to his reason for being there.   
  
When she had finished her game with the officer, Meira attempted to crawl across the table to get to the Jedi. Sabé quickly caught her, much to her frustration. The agitated expression on her face indicated that a tantrum was coming on.  
  
Obi-Wan used the tried and true technique of distraction. "Look, here's the present I got for you."  
  
The child oohed and reached for the package, almost getting on the table again. Obi-Wan passed it to Sabé.  
  
"Very nice! Should I let her open it here?"  
  
"I don't mind. Whatever you think best."  
  
"Go ahead and open your present, Sweetie. We'd all like to see what the Jedi got for you."  
  
Meira took the box and looked it over. Cooing, she delicately ripped small shreds of paper wrapping, exposing just a bit of it at a time.   
  
"Do you want some help with that?" He reached over to assist with the task.   
  
The child shook her head. Gently, but firmly, she pushed his hand away, and kept tearing tiny pieces and dropping each one onto the floor.  
  
Yané left the guard's company and whispered at Rabé and Rowan. Her face was a bright red as she frantically conversed with the couple. Rowan looked confused and shrugged his shoulders. Rabé patted Yané's back in a comforting manner.   
  
Meira was still working on the paper, when Sabé decided to take matters into her own hands. "Sweetie, look, you've got a lot of it, but we want to see. Let's rip it." She grabbed a corner and tore a large piece away.   
  
Deciding that looked like fun after all, Meira tore with gusto. In no time, she had all the paper off of the box to reveal a stuffed animal and a data chip for a children's story. She laughed with delight. "K'duu!"  
  
"Oh, I've heard of this one, 'The Brave Little Kaadu.' It's an old Gungan folk tale. Thank you, Obi-Wan. This is perfect for her. I hope you'll play it tonight."  
  
"It's to be the main event of the evening," Obi-Wan smiled.   
  
"For your other needs, I have a bag prepared," Sabé began. "There are instructions on most anything you'll need to know on the nursery datapad, as well as other stories and music that she likes. I've tried to think of it all. I've got diapers, healthy snacks, the works. If worse comes to worse, you can send for me."  
  
"Sabé have some faith, will you? I'm an adult and a full Knight. I can handle a child that isn't even two yet."   
  
There was a wave of snickers all around as Rabé, Rowan, and the now calm Yané sat at the table. Saché dropped her fork, and had to bend down to retrieve it. When she reemerged, she looked as though she was trying to keep herself from bursting out in laughter. Sabé gave her a strange look, but let it pass.   
  
Slightly embarrassed by the response to his last statement, Obi-Wan tried a new subject. "How are the wedding plans coming along?" he asked the couple. "Set a date yet?"  
  
Rabé sighed. "We've been formally engaged a couple of weeks, and already my mother's on about what we need to do. It's not been confirmed with our officiant, but I think we're looking at a year from now. I'll be lucky if I can get it all done by that time. There's such a huge list of things to arrange..."  
  
Eirtaé beamed. "You'll be right on time! I'll be happy to help the both of you. This is the sort of occasion that I look forward to, one of my favorite subjects. The first thing you have to secure is a hall and caterer, and there are only a few even worth considering..."  
  
Rowan's grin suddenly seemed very tense. "Rabé, dear...I need to talk to you a moment. Please excuse us, Eirtaé." The couple moved over to a corner and started a discussion that quickly grew heated, even though they kept their voices low.   
  
Shaking his head, Obi-Wan pondered the fact that even a seemingly perfect couple could have differences, and decided his problems weren't so bad after all.  
  
Eirtaé bit her lip as she watched the proceedings. She glanced at Amidala, a look of shame in her eyes. The Queen barely nodded.  
  
"Our cue to take a walk, I think," Amidala quietly suggested.   
  
"Right, your Highness," all said in nearly perfect unison. Sabé grabbed the bag, stuffed the new toy and story set in it, and motioned with her head to Obi-Wan that she needed him to take Meira.   
  
"Down," the child insisted, as they left the dining area. Obi-Wan granted her request, and let her toddle while holding his hand. Somehow the halls that seemed cold on his way to the dining room felt warmer now.   
  
"Ma...hand!" Meira reached for Sabé's hand to hold and the three of them made their way to a nearby vacant room that had once been a servant's quarters. While not as grand as the guest room that the Queen had set aside for Obi-Wan, it contained what was necessary.   
  
"You should be comfortable here," Sabé said. "You might want to give her a quick bath first thing, then she should go to sleep soon after that."  
  
"We'll be fine. You enjoy the game," Obi-Wan reassured her.   
  
Sabé bent down to give her daughter a kiss. "Mommy will see you later. Stay out of trouble, now." She stood up and shyly grinned at the Jedi. "Don't let her run you ragged. I'll be back before long so you can get a good night's sleep in your guest quarters. Thank you for taking this on." She hesitated a moment, then gave Obi-Wan a quick peck on the cheek. She walked away briskly, with only one glance backward.   
  
Obi-Wan touched his face in the same spot her lips had and smiled. He looked down at Meira, who was starting to remove things from the bag.   
  
"Come on now, little girl," the father said, picking her up. "First, a bath. Then I have a story to read to you."  



	20. twenty

note--"The Brave Little Kaadu" story is by Jedi Rah and is used with that author's permission. If you like it, please send feedback to jedi rah@aol.com and we'll see if we can get him to write more often!   
  
  
The bath went relatively well. Obi-Wan got soaked on only one side, and he managed to keep the baby from running naked out into the hallway, though he had to use the Force to catch her in time. After that, he locked the door, just to be on the safe side.   
  
Meira was fascinated with the bag that contained her clothing, snacks and treasures. She went to it time and time again, pulling things out. She seemed to be searching for something specific, but Obi-Wan was able to focus her attention on the gift she had received earlier.   
  
"K'duuuu," the girl said, drawing out the word to emphasize her wonder.   
  
"Let's read the story that goes with it," Obi-Wan suggested. He popped the crystal into the datapad.   
  
As the animations played out the story, words floated along with each scene. Obi-Wan read them and Meira tried reaching into the holo with her toy to participate in the presentation.   
  
A long time ago on the world of Naboo,  
lived a close knit clan of free roaming kaadu.  
  
Now kaadu it is said, in fact everyone knows,  
eat sweet Maiaflower in the swamp where it grows.  
  
They roam the swamp as they eat and they eat,  
taking afternoon naps in the midsummer heat.  
  
In this great roving clan, the child every one knew,  
was a lighthearted calf called Shadoo the Kaadu.  
  
Shadoo was the terror of the great swampy plane,  
and all the wild creatures would shudder at her name.  
  
Whether splashing after fish or chasing birds in flight,  
she would cause such a commotion as to give them a fright.  
  
"Don't be so foolish," her mother would scold.  
"We share our swamp home with dangers untold."  
  
But Shadoo would not listen and continued to play.  
She saw no dangers to scare her mother that way.  
  
All things must end, and warm summers do too.  
Nesting time was over for the free roaming Kaadu  
  
All across the swamp, each to his clan,  
the Kaadu came together in a great roving band.  
  
Like a wave from the sea, across the swamp they moved,  
And Shadoo left behind the only world that she knew.  
  
As step after step her family would take,  
Shadoo would look back and feel her little heart break.  
  
She would try to have fun chasing bugs as they walked,  
Enjoying the way the her elders would gawk.  
  
"Save your strength for tommorrow," her mother would sigh.  
"We have far to go before bad weather comes nigh."  
  
"May we sing a song?" she begged of her mother.  
"Now keep that child quiet," said one of the others.  
  
It didn't take long til Shadoo had enough,  
No dancing, no playing-she'd end all this guff.  
  
When they stopped for the night and all was still,  
she slipped out the circle to play for a spell.  
  
She crept to a field of sweet smelling flowers,  
and danced in the moonlight, singing for hours.  
  
Just about the time she was ready to go back  
she heard a strange sound like rocks in sack.  
  
Eyes like stars and howls like a crier,  
came upon the field like a wind driven fire.  
  
Her heart in her throat, she ran from the scene,  
not knowing the way as she splashed through a stream.  
  
Until the morning light came up in the east,  
She ran and she ran--no Tusk-cat's feast.  
  
By the time she could see she knew she was lost.  
As she looked at the sun her heart covered in frost.  
  
She thought of her mother all alone and she cried.  
If only she could go back and be by her side.  
  
She knew she must go, though not sure of the way.  
She walked toward the hills for all the next day.  
  
As she curled up to sleep alone in the night,  
she sang to herself to help ease her fright.  
  
When morning time came, the weather turned bad,  
with winds that were blowing and clouds that looked sad.  
  
By late afternoon the weather got worse.  
The rain began falling and the thunder would curse  
  
It was about this time Shadoo heard a sound.   
She lifted up her head and looked all around.  
  
Way up in the trees she saw a strange sight.  
A small Gungan child was climbing in fright.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shadoo asked the girl.  
The branches were swaying and the leaves all a whirl.  
  
"Da great storm's a coming, wesa must get away."  
And Shadoo understood after the weather that day.  
  
"Da big waves will come and wash over da land,  
by sunrise tommorrow dere a lake where we stand."  
  
"With da leaves and da mud dere no water to breathe.  
Da wind and da the waves means there's no way to leave."  
  
"Are you here alone?" Shadoo asked her in fright,  
trying to think of a way out of their plight.  
  
"Mesa got lost when wesa came ashore  
to get da dried fish wesa hid for a store."  
  
"Now mesa so scared," the little girl said,  
with her wide eyes poking from the top of her head.  
  
"We must get away or we surely will die,"  
Shadoo told the girl, trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Yousa run to da east and be safe and sound.  
Kaadu get to the hills when da waves come around"  
  
"Oh thank you so much," and she lept from the ground.  
"Will you come with me and show me around?"  
  
"Mesa a Gungan, wesa not runnin' so good.  
Da sea waves would catch us, you know that they would."  
  
"Yousa should get on," she sniffed, way up in her tree.  
But Shadoo wouldn't hear it and said, "You're coming with me."  
  
"You ride on my back," Shadoo told the girl,  
as the wind blew harder and the dust all a swirl.  
  
She whacked the tree hard with the side of her tail,  
and the Gungan fell down from her branch with a wail.  
  
She landed on the Kaadu with a thud and a groan.  
They took off together across the grass and the stones.  
  
She ran and she ran with the waves at her heels,  
for all the next day through the great swampy fields.  
  
Just when Shadoo thought surely she could take it no more,  
the Gungan girl cried, "Da hills up ahead, wesa make it for sure!"  
  
They got to the top of a high rocky bluff,  
And Shadoo lay down-she'd had enough of this stuff.  
  
In the grass she lay dozing, with her friend by her side,  
when she thought she heard singing, like the softest of sighs.  
  
Up from the valley of the great swampy plain,   
came the free roaming kaadu, singing her name.  
  
When Shadoo heard this sound, she jumped up and ran,  
across the wide hills to her kin and her clan.  
  
They all lept with joy when they saw the missing kaadu.  
They had all thought they'd lost their little Shadoo.   
  
Her mother ran up and kissed on her calf.  
She called out her name, as through tears she laughed.  
  
Then up from the swamp more noise was heard.  
Gungan horns sounded, like the call of a bird.  
  
Up from the swamp through the mist and the moss,  
marched fine Gungan soldiers and the great Gungan Boss.  
  
"Oh Poppa, yousa found me," the little girl cried,  
as she ran to his arms and clung to his side.  
  
"Whoosa dis this with yousa?" the boss man did say.  
"Shesa my friend and she brought me this way."  
  
"De Gungans are grateful to you, little Shadoo.  
Wesa be frends forever with da free roaming Kaadu."  
  
So friends they became, and friends they would stay.  
Shadoo's always remembered since she made them that way.   
  
"Yay!" Meira clapped her tiny hands in approval.  
  
"Yes, that was a fine story," Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "Ready to sleep now?"  
  
"Want Big Jeddi!"  
  
"Jedi. You want Qui-Gon?"  
  
She nodded as she tilted her head and batted her blue-green eyes at him. "Jeddi Qui-Ga."  
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows, but smiled. "Alright, where did he get to? Come out, Master," he called. The toy was nowhere in sight.   
  
He started a search for the Jedi ragdoll. Even with the new toy, he thought it best to have the child's old familiar favorite around. It took a few minutes, but he found it in a corner of the bathroom, far enough from the tub that it was still safe and dry. He emerged from the bathroom, holding it high in victory, but almost dropped it when he saw what had happened.  
  
Meira had found what she had been searching for in the bag of supplies. Her face, hands, and pajamas were covered in chocolate. Grinning, she held a square of the gooey treat out to Obi-Wan.   
  
"Now that's a sight for your mother," Obi-Wan sighed. 


	21. twenty-one

"So, whatcha bet?" Saché asked, as she rolled the fragrant herbal cigara between her thumb and forefinger, before placing it gingerly between her teeth. Her sunset orange hood was pushed back and fell loose against her neck, so she could wear her favorite accessory for the occasion--a green dealer's shade. She narrowed her eyes, twisted her lips into a smirk and glanced at the other ladies seated at the table.   
  
Eirtaé raised her eyebrows. "Is someone paying you to look silly, or are you doing that free?"  
  
Saché wrinkled her face at the blonde as she waved the card chips in the air. "C'mon! Quit stalling."  
  
Each participant threw a small trinket on the table for the hand pot, and another in a jar to the side for the sabacc pot.   
  
"If somebody doesn't win that sabacc pot soon, it's going to get full," Yané noted. In a dry tone, she added, "Don't know what one person could do with all that junk anyway."  
  
Jeré eyed the colorful assortment of the jar's treasures, obviously setting her mind on winning the pot. Eirtaé and Sabé noticed this, exchanged glances and shrugged.   
  
The first couple of hands were pretty straightforward. Amidala won the first hand pot, and threw her winnings back in right away, some in the hand pot and some in the sabacc pot.  
  
Yané got the second hand pot, and kept a few goodies from it. She especially seemed to like the trading cards that had holograms of her favorite Jizz band on them.   
  
"Congrats, Yané," Saché said. "Hope that makes up for what happened earlier."  
  
Yané's face reddened again. Rabé shot Saché a warning look.  
  
Humbled, Saché muttered her apology. "Oh...uh, sorry. Look, it's just one guy, alright? Plenty more where he came from..." She trailed off when her consolation didn't seem to be helping.   
  
Rabé patted Yané on the shoulder and tried to change the subject. "Now, onto the next hand..."  
  
Yané held up her hand. "No, thank you, Rabé. It is all right. Saché meant no harm. I might as well tell them so it'll be out of the way." She sighed. "He's in another relationship already. Besides, I can see that I...well, I wouldn't be his type. Case closed."  
  
Eirtaé sat back and shook her head. "Don't you worry. I'm sure that another destiny awaits you. If someone had told me three years ago that I would be sitting here, playing sabacc with the Queen and her inner circle, I'd have thought that person was crazy. I mean, I know I would have been able to get one of the ancillary handmaiden jobs like the other eight girls fill. I've had planning parties, writing thank you notes, and the other social niceties down for years. But to have learned to fire a blaster, go on a rescue mission and be a trusted protector of our Sovereign--it's been a ride I'd never expected. I don't know what Captain Panaka saw in me to pick me out of the bunch, but it goes to show that sometimes what we don't expect is better. Your turn will come 'round."  
  
Yané managed a weak smile, and nodded. Rabé and Jeré continued to pat her shoulder or her hand, and reassure her that her time would come. Saché, Sabé and Amidala shared glances of compassion with her and tried not seem condescending.  
  
Sensing that Yané was uncomfortable with the attention, Eirtaé spoke again. "Oh," she said, casually. "By the way, I was checking my calender, and it seems I won't be able to help you and Rowan very much after all. I'm sure you two have perfectly good ideas about what kind of wedding you want anyway." Her eyes met with Amidala's who nodded just slightly at her in approval.  
  
"Oh yes, that's quite all right," Rabé responded enthusiastically. Realizing that she sounded a little too relieved, she took on a more neutral tone. "We did want to go with a smaller wedding, family and closer friends, rather than a society event. Everyone here will be invited to stand, of course."   
  
"How great, that you're the one to take the plunge," Saché exclaimed. "And I've always looked forward to standing in a wedding. It's a great way to meet new friends at the reception."  
  
"New boyfriends, you mean," chided Yané, winking.  
  
"Enough action to go around for the both of us, even at a smaller wedding." Saché returned the wink.  
  
"Do you think Meira will be able to act as flower girl?" Rabé asked.   
  
"We'll see when it gets closer, " Sabé replied. "If anyone could handle it at 2, it would be Meira, from what I can tell."  
  
The sabacc hands went on, as well as bits of conversation.   
  
Then the Jeré's hopes were realized. She bounced in delight as she showed her winning hand; The Idiot, a two of staves and a seven of coins...an Idiot's Array! The treasures of the Sabacc Pot were now hers. The ribbons, costume jewelry rings and necklaces, small bottles of lotion and nail polish, colorful stickers, and other odds and ends, so mundane to the Naboo women, would fascinate her younger cousins in Otoh Gungah. On her next visit she would arrive as the generous bearer of wonderful and foreign gifts.  
  
The young Minister sat at the table most of the night , just going through the motions, not caring if she won. All her thoughts were centered on the possible relocation to Coruscant. She considered the various skills she had and how they would help her to survive on the capital world. She wondered if Obi-Wan would be able to spend enough time on there to see her and Meira any more that he would if they stayed on Naboo.   
  
"Sabé, what cards are you holding? Sabé?"  
  
At the sound of Saché's voice, Sabé shook herself out of her daze. "Oh...sorry." She placed her card chips on the table. She had a four of staves, two of sabers, the Evil One and Demise. It was a useless hand, containing none of the winning combinations. Before she tossed them back to Saché to deal again, her gaze lingered on the last two cards. Suddenly the graphic on the card chip representing the Evil One started to move. She opened her eyes wider. That wasn't supposed to be happening!   
  
She gasped in shock as the image of the Evil One turned to face her. She saw the hate-filled sneer on its lips, and small red dots as eyes...eyes that seemed to bore into her, read her like an open datapad, and discern what it took to cause her so much suffering that she was compelled to bend to its will, lest it destroy her from the inside. She shielded out of instinct and pushed back from the table, gasping for breath.   
  
Amidala and Saché were on their feet, and by her side. Sabé found herself shivering. She released the Queen's hand when Rabé brought a glass of water.  
  
"What was it," Saché asked. "Did you see something?"  
  
"See something? What is she talking about?" Eirtaé asked, puzzled. She glanced over at Yané and Jeré, who shrugged their shoulders.   
  
Sabé met Saché's eyes and gave a small shake of her head.   
  
"Oh...nothing. She just reminded me of that old expression. You know, where someone is said to have seen the ghost of King Soraparu."   
  
"Oh," Eirtaé said, with relief. "That was a king of old, who was said to be very scary and his spirit is rumored to haunt the palace. It's only a story, of course, " she explained to a confused Jeré.  
  
"I'm just a bit too tired," Sabé said quickly. "It's nothing more than that. Perhaps it's time for me to call it a night."  
  
Saché and Amidala didn't believe this for a moment, but didn't express their opinions openly. They glanced at each over Sabé, sharing their misgivings.   
  
Yané was using her training and checking Sabé out. "She does seem a bit exhausted. Try some rest for the next couple of days, and if you still feel ill, go to the physician."   
  
"Thank you, Yané. Thank you *all*," Sabé stressed. "I'll be fine. It is late, and I'll go relieve Obi-Wan of babysitting duty now."   
  
With that, they bid her goodnight.  



	22. twenty-two

Obi-Wan brought Meira to her crib, now fresh and clean once again. They played for a while as he tried to bring her down from the chocolate.  
  
When he thought he had worn her down enough, he placed her inside, with the Qui-Gon and Kaadu toys, hoping that she would settle to sleep.   
  
She raised her arms to him and pouted.   
  
"No, your mother told me this is bedtime." Obi-Wan sat on the bed and pulled out a datapad with assorted reading material already loaded. "Lie down now. I won't leave, but you must go to sleep."  
  
"Jeddi!"  
  
"So it's to be a battle of wills, is it?" Obi-Wan wondered if it would just be easier to let her drift off on the bed next to him and then move her, but decided against it. "Sabé makes the rules for you. I just enforce them. That's a Jedi Knight's duty. It's a Jedi baby's duty to sleep so she can grow. You won't miss anything. I'll be here in the morning. Goodnight, Meira." He lowered the lights and settled back in his bed to scan through the texts in the datapad.   
  
The voice was more insistant. "Jeddiiiiii!"  
  
He reminded himself to remain firm and not give in. He tried to continue reading, but couldn't concentrate.   
  
"Jeddi....up...now!"  
  
Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed . "No. Now go to sleep."  
  
He sensed a tendril emanate from Meira and move toward him. He kept himself patient and open to the Force, as he awaited her mind's touch.   
  
There was no fear this time when she made contact. She was demanding, yes, but still curious. And somehow, she knew that she was his. She was unable to express it in more than feelings and impulses, but she was affirming it through the bond.   
  
Obi-Wan accepted her warmth, and returned it. //Yes, we do belong to one another. More so than ever now.//  
  
//Jeddi...uuuup!//  
  
"All right, then," he smiled. "You've earned it."  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
  
Sabé softly knocked on the door to the guest room. It was cracked open, so she pushed it and peeked in.   
  
Obi-Wan and Meira were fast asleep. One arm cradled the girl in a close embrace. She had snuggled against him and mimicked his position in the way she held the Qui-Gon and Kaadu toys.   
  
Sabé sighed in contentment, feeling their comfort. She opened up the bonds she shared with them a bit more and was surprised to find that they had completed their own bonding process during the night. She sensed the warmth and affection they shared as they slept.   
  
Sabé sniffed, her eyes shining with the tears she was holding back. She shielded her feelings so as not to disturb the pair. Glancing around, she caught sight of Obi-Wan's heavy belt on the dresser. The Naboo comlink was still there. Quietly, she crossed the room, got the comlink, and tuned it to a private frequency, then set it to monitor. Setting her own to the same channel, she was satisified that she would hear if Meira woke up during the night.   
  
Noticing their bare feet, she found a blanket and tenderly covered up the father and daughter. She leaned in to place a soft kiss on their foreheads. Taking a last glance over her shoulder, she left them to slumber.   
  
Choosing a path that would not stray far from their quarters, she started walking a circuit alone in the huge dark halls of the palace.   
  
A familiar voice broke the silence.  
  
"Would you like to talk about it?"   
  
Sabé raised her head in surprise. Amidala was standing in the entranceway from a side hall. She was holding her robe closed in the front. The signs of worry were all over her face.   
  
Quickly wiping her cheeks with the back of her hand, then rubbing the salty dampness off on her tunic, Sabé stammered. "Y-your Highness, what are you doing here?"  
  
"That's what we all want to ask you. The Palace guards noticed your behavior and thought it unusual, but they didn't wish to disturb you. Why are you in this hall, alone and crying?"   
  
Sabé felt some anger and frustration with the guards, but reminded herself that they were doing their job.   
  
She considered how she could possibly explain to Amidala why she was torn, and still have it make sense.  
  
"Your Highness, you should have seen it! I went to stay with Meira and let Obi-Wan go to his guest room, but they were already asleep. Something happened with them--they completed a bond, I can tell--and they looked so *right* together. And now, I've had a sign that will lead me to a decision that forces them to separate."  
  
The Queen nodded patiently and waited for her to continue.   
  
Fresh tears streamed down Sabé's face. "Obi-Wan has asked me to come to Coruscant so that we can all see each other more often. At first, I didn't know if I had the heart, or even the right, to leave home and go to that cold world. I've sworn to serve you and Naboo. Everything I know is here."  
  
Amidala took a deep breath and gave Sabé a very serious look. "He proposed?"  
  
"No, it wasn't a proposal."  
  
"Come with me. I think we should discuss this in a more private setting." Amidala indicated the way to her chambers.  
  
After Sabé had washed her face, had a soothing cup of herbal tea and collected herself, the Queen sat her down in a luxurious white padded loveseat. She pulled up a matching chair and positioned it facing her friend.  
  
Amidala leaned forward, and took Sabé's hand. "You are my sister in spirit. We've always been honest with one another. Tell me now--how do you feel about him?"  
  
Sabé bit her lip. "Do I love him?" She concentrated for a moment, sorting out her feelings. " Yes,"she said, low at first, but when she repeated the word, there was certainty in her voice. "Yes, I do! I always have, and I've never said it before." She seemed as though she might cry again, but she held herself in check.  
  
Amidala let a moment pass before she spoke again. "Does he love you?"  
  
Sabé closed her eyes and recalled their times together, conversations and shared feelings over the bond. After due consideration, she answered carefully.   
  
"He has not said the words yet, but my instincts tell me he does. He is still rediscovering much about himself and sorting out his life. He doesn't wish to speak too soon."   
  
"Are you sure? This has to be clear."  
  
Sabé's statement was firm. "I am sure. Our child is not the product of base lust."  
  
"Let me ask you, one friend to another--if he had proposed, would you have accepted?"  
  
"It's that very question that troubles me, Your Highness. A part of me would want that so much. But there is something else, an uneasiness...," Sabé trailed off for a moment as she attempted put subtle whispers of intuition into speech.   
  
"My vision at the game was most disturbing. I saw the card of the Evil One next to Demise. It was after I has been pondering the question of the move to Coruscant for most of the evening. The Evil One turned to face me, and I felt his malevolence. It was strong and sickening. I see it as a warning."  
  
"Qui-Gon's last message was adamant about keeping certain things secret. It seems to me that Meira's paternity was meant be one of those things. Any child of Obi-Wan would be in great danger now. He is the first Jedi that has killed a Sith in a thousand years. There is a strong motive for the remaining one to seek revenge. If we were to marry, there would be a public connection to the baby that could be used against her." She shook her head. "I can't see risking it, though it would hurt me to refuse him. Even if we did convince everyone that she's a stepdaughter, she could still be a target. I suppose it's for the best that her conception happened as it did. I know some would have seen it as immoral, but..., " She hesitated again.  
  
"None of us who know you think that, Sabé. You have been faithful to Obi-Wan, even when it was not required of you. You have put Meira's needs first. Those who would judge you as immoral can't see the whole truth. From what I've heard over the last two years, I'm willing to say it's quite possible that you *are* 'married' by the highest authority in the universe. Force bonds such as you share with Obi-Wan don't just happen by accident. Any ceremony by a civil or religious person could never be as deep or profound as what you've experienced."  
  
Sabé sat back in the loveseat, stunned by Amidala's statement. "I've never had another experience to compare it with. But, you know, everything felt right then. There is still something between us, even this morning, it was there. For a moment, it was like the last two years never happened."  
  
Amidala nodded. "You should keep in mind that it's likely that I will not be Queen forever. One of my primary duties is to ensure freedom and the right to happiness for all of my people. If I were to require that you stay here rather than allowing you to do what's best for yourself and your daughter, then I have failed at my job."  
  
The Minister stared at the Monarch. "It has never occurred to me that any life away from Theed would be better for us."  
  
"While I appreciate the loyalty, I do urge you to open your mind to other possibilities. It's a big universe. I think you may have more than two choices. Be patient and your path will become clear."   
  
Sabé smiled. "And when did you train as a Jedi, Your Highness?"  
  
"Let's just say that my time with Master Jinn did have an influence on me." Amidala smiled briefly, then became serious once again. "Consider this...Naboo is your turf, Coruscant is his. Even without the warning of the vision, I think one of you would feel at a disadvantage choosing between only these two worlds. Perhaps another system would be appropriate; somewhere that all of you could make a fresh start. Aren't there other systems with a Jedi population?"  
  
Sabé brightened. "There are! There are indeed! Thank you, Your Highness. I know what I shall say now. I just hope Obi-Wan sees it the same way."  



	23. twenty-three

Sabé awoke to find herself alone and settled in the bed of the quarters where Obi-Wan and Meira had spent the night. This was a surprise, since she had drifted off in sitting in a chair while watching them sleep. Breathing deeply and stretching, she reached out over their shared bonds, searching for the whereabouts of her daughter and her love.  
  
Meira was happy, that much she could tell. She was probably in day care, playing with other children. Satisfied, she turned her attention to the Jedi.   
  
//Ah, you're up!//  
  
She smiled at the warmth in the tone of the sending. //Yes, I am. Where shall I meet you?//  
  
//Stay right where you are. I'm bringing your breakfast, then we have to talk.//  
  
The young woman furrowed her brow as she settled back down. He must want his answer today. She started her mental rehearsal of the conversation and the points she would make. She wondered how he would respond. She couldn't imagine that he would take it well. Sighing, she reminded herself that anxiety only made things worse.   
  
A knock sounded on the door. Sabé called out, " Come in."  
  
Obi-Wan entered with a tray of food that was meant to pack nutrition into every bite. "Here, your healers have prescribed a hearty meal for you. I'm told you should eat all of it."  
  
As he set the tray down, she peered at how much food had been sent. "What, all of that? I don't think I'll have room!"  
  
He gave her a stern glare. "Yané and her supervisors think you've been wearing yourself down. You're to take at least the next couple of days off from work, and eat as you should. Just to be on the safe side and assure that you'll actually follow their instructions, I have been appointed the caretaker to the Minister. While that's not a disagreeable task, I am concerned that it's even necessary." His expression softened. "What's wrong? I heard that something happened at the game last night. Please tell me."  
  
Sabé gave him the details of the vision at the sabacc game,and what she thought it meant. The dissapointment and hurt in Obi-Wan's face almost brought her to tears again. The frustration from both of them over this situation hummed through their bond.   
  
He sat back and pushed his emotions aside. Stroking his chin, he thought for a few moments. At last he spoke. "It's out of our hands, then. You can't come to Coruscant."  
  
"And you can't come to Naboo," Sabé said. Her voice was low and sad.   
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, I can't transfer to a world without a temple. Naboo is unlikely to ever get one. Few potentials are discovered here, so the Jedi can't justify establishing a new order. They'll take the candidates into Coruscant."  
  
Sabé bit her lip, hesitated, then spoke. "I have two ideas. The first will help us with our immediate needs. What if we chose another system, one where the Jedi are allowed to live as families and raise their own children? It might be good for Anakin too. Is it worth considering that option?  
  
His eyes widened with surprise. "You're not speaking of Corellia, are you? You want to take the baby there? That's where all the most notorious pirates and smugglers come from!"  
  
She slipped into her most careful diplomatic tones. "Those are not the only classes they produce. The system has industry, it has open land, and the majority of the citizens are law abiding. They have a thriving Jedi population and a first class security establishment. Most of our officers and palace guards have been there for at least some of their training, including Panaka and my father. They do have their own way of doing things. But then again, so do you and I."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, respect for her in his eyes. "You have thought a great deal about this matter. May I have time to consider it?" Sabé smiled and nodded in return. "And what is your other idea?"  
  
"This is something that has to remain between us until the time is right. But I feel safe in telling you that there are far more Force sensitive potentials here than the Jedi have ever suspected. Perhaps if a system similar to Corellia's were put in place on Naboo, it would be well worth it to establish a temple. I have discovered that the vast majority of potentials are kept secret so the families won't feel the pressure to surrender the babies. Mind you, it would be slow starting it up. There would be a lot of prejudice to overcome...,"  
  
Obi-Wan's jaw dropped. He recovered quickly. "I'm sorry. It's still difficult realizing that some cultures see only pain and sacrifice, not honor, in our way of life. I'm beginning to understand it a bit more now that I know Meira. I don't want to lose her. It would be difficult, even knowing it's for the greater good."   
  
"I know. Well, there's much more to talk about, but we have a little time and it's best to let this conversation digest. Now--time to dig into this huge meal. Not the gourmet feast you delivered on Coruscant, but I'm still in the company of the best companion I could ever have." Sabé dared to send a hint of her affection for him over the bond, and was rewarded with a slightly surprised, yet very pleased expression.   



	24. twenty-four

"I'm telling you, I'm fine. Yané exaggerated my condition!"  
  
Obi-Wan gave Sabé a cross look.   
  
"She's great, but she's not a fully trained healer yet. I know how much I can take."  
  
He shook his head. "No. I'm to watch you and watch you I shall. You will stay home and rest."  
  
Sabé leaned back in the bed and crossed her arms in irritation. "It's going to be just that much harder to catch up when I get back."  
  
"It's been taken care of. "   
  
She glared at him, but she did lay down. A few minutes after Obi-Wan got back to the living room of her apartment, he sensed that she was fast asleep. He smiled and returned to the studies of Qui-Gon's archive.  
  
The afternoon passed, and the time neared for Obi-Wan to pick Meira up from the day care center. He left a note for Sabé letting her know he'd be back soon and put it on the preserver where she'd be sure to see it. There was a shopping list and a couple of prescriptions already held there by magnets. Noticing those two items, Obi-Wan checked the time, and figured he'd be able to fill the orders along the way if he came across the market.   
  
Following the directions to the child care center that served the Palace employees, he came across Saché, sitting in the square during her time off. Obi-Wan sensed that she was displeased with him, but it didn't take a Jedi's Force sensitivity to reveal that. She was downright icy as she nodded her greeting to him. He decided it best to give her a chance to speak of what was troubling her. He didn't want any bad blood between himself and the handmaidens.  
  
"Saché, wait--I have a favor to ask you."  
  
She inclined her head politely. "How may I be of service?"  
  
Obi-Wan pulled out a flimsy and looked it over. "Before I get Meira, I would like to fill an order for the list of supplies that were prescribed for her and her mother. Foods, herbs, vitamins, other things for the two of them. Will you show me the way to the market?"  
  
She remained cool as she answered. "I will be happy to do so. Please follow me."  
  
As they walked the short distance to the market, Saché kept glancing at Obi-Wan out of the corner of her eye. When they were about halfway there, she finally spoke.  
  
"Jedi Kenobi--I know it's none of my business, so I don't expect you to discuss the matter with me, but I have been thinking..."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded, encouraging her to continue.   
  
"Well, Sabé is my friend, and she saved my life, so I want to see her get what she deserves." She paused and glared at him for a few seconds. "She's had offers. Turned 'em all down. Did you know that?"  
  
He shook his head, and waited to see what would follow.  
  
"There are men out there who would consider themselves fortunate to have a woman like Sabé and a child like Meira to call their own. I'm wondering if you're one of them."  
  
The Jedi felt his hackles rise. He started a breathing excerise designed to keep him calm. In a tone that was rivaling the the chill of Saché's, he responded. "Sabé and I are working things out."   
  
"Are you? I'm not talking about 'doing the right thing', keeping in touch, or any of that so-called 'noble' poodoo." She stopped and turned to face him. "What I'm talking about is making her feel loved."  
  
Obi-Wan found himself shocked at her candor. "And what leads you to believe that she doesn't?"  
  
"I've got eyes, Kenobi. When she came out of the woods after she was with you, she had a whole different attitude. It was like she was walking on air. She believed you loved her then. The next day, after the battle, that was gone. When I see it again, I'll know things are right."  
  
Saché returned to his side and they finished the trip in silence.  
  
At the market, Obi-Wan placed his order with one of the service droids. He punched the keys a bit harder than usual. When he had finished what was on the list, he glanced at Saché and placed one more item in the order.   
  
A short time later the droid returned with everything neatly packaged and gave him a total. After he paid for the order, Obi-Wan reached in one box and withdrew a bag that contained small wrapped squares of chocolate. "Deliver everything else in one hour to the address I just entered." The droid beeped and went on its way.   
  
Holding the candy out to Saché, he spoke. "Here, I know you need to restock your supply. Make sure it ends up in your bag, not Meira's, next time, if you please."  
  
Saché accepted the bag with a surprised look. Then realizing he had her, she smiled mischievously. "Give you a hard time, did she? Well, you had one night. Sabé's been dealing with it all those other nights."  
  
Obi-Wan chose not to respond to her statement. He made sure to keep his tone carefully neutral as he spoke. "I think I can find my way to the care center from here. Thank you for your help and your opinions, Saché. I'll keep them in mind."   
  
After he collected Meira and got back to the apartment, it didn't take long before the little girl was ready for a short nap herself. After he made sure she was settled in her crib, he returned quietly to Sabé's bedroom to watch her as she slept.   
  
"What am I going to do with you?' he whispered under his breath. "Strong, stubborn, talented, dedicated, caring ,and so beautiful. And to think, you love me! You could have someone that would have taken care of you all this time, been here for you as you gave birth. He wouldn't ask you to leave your home. Instead, you had to pick one of the least deserving men in the galaxy to fall for. Silly, silly girl." He brushed back a stray lock of hair that had fallen in her face.   
  
"The first time I took a chance on love, it ended in disaster. I made the mistake of leaving the Jedi. My very presence caused strife. The girl died in my arms. I know...I already love Meira, but that's different. You can protect her. Do I risk loving you? Is it the just thing to do?"  
  
He sighed, then continued. "Is it even within the Code to be in love? There was so much left for me to learn from my Master." He looked up and around the room, then back to Sabé. She turned over and stretched in her sleep. It seemed she sensed his thoughts of her on a subliminal level, or perhaps it was her own concern that she focused on. Now that the shields were relaxed, Obi-Wan picked up on what passed through her mind.  
  
"Have I wanted you? Oh Dear One-yes! There were nights that even in my darkest moments of depression, I would catch a glimpse of you in my dreams. You were the only woman I ever thought of in that way for those two years; that must mean something. I suppressed it then, but that's because I was foolish. If I could trust myself now, I would hold you close, not to escape the pressures of war, or to create a child, but to love you for your own sake."  
  
He rose and kissed her forehead, his lips barely touching her skin. "Please wait for me, Sabé. I have to get it right this time."   



	25. twenty-five

As Sabé woke, she became aware of the line of questioning taking place in the other room.   
  
"Where are Meira's eyes?"   
  
The little girl's giggle was quickly followed by Obi-Wan's deeper masculine chuckle.   
  
"That's very good! Now where's Meira's nose?"   
  
Sabé rose, taking great care to keep her movements silent. She peeked around the doorframe and saw Obi-Wan sitting on the floor, leaning back against the sofa. Meira was facing him and pointing at her nose, grinning with confidence.   
  
The girl caught sight of her mother. She jumped up, crawled quickly over Obi-Wan and ran to Sabé, arms high in the air.   
  
Sabé took her hand and led her back to the center of the room. "You were doing so well that I want to see what else you know." Taking a seat on the floor about half a meter from Obi-Wan, she looked at Meira expectantly.   
  
The Jedi noted the space that Sabé had left between them, and with an amused gleam in his eye, scooted closer to her. "Let's see, where were we? We did eyes and nose...Where are Meira's ears?"   
  
She pondered the question for a few moments, then touched her ears.   
  
"Very good," Sabé said as she applauded.   
  
"It is to be commended," Obi-Wan confirmed.   
  
Sabé laughed. "I guess I'll never live that down." She edged a short distance toward Obi-Wan. "Where is Meira's mouth?"   
  
Meira responded immediatly, finger pointing at her lips. She joined in with Sabé and Obi-Wan's applause.   
  
"Show me your foot," Obi-Wan prompted, adjusting his position to come within centimeters of Sabé. Meira leaned back and waved her foot in the air.   
  
Sabé ran her lower lip between her teeth, glanced at the Jedi quickly, then eliminated the distance between them. "One more--your hand, Meira. Let's see it."   
  
She answered by thrusting her hand toward them, then jumping up to drape herself across her parents' laps. Somewhere in the fracas, Obi-Wan's arm ended up around Sabé's shoulders.   
  
Sabé took a deep breath and leaned into Obi-Wan with in a tentative, almost shy, manner. He pulled her closer. She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
This can't be wrong, he thought to himself. There's too much of the Living Force and the light side here for this to be wrong. The feeling washed over him, refreshing him more than any food or drink ever could.   
  
"Would you like to play something else now? Want to get your ball?" Sabé asked.   
  
Meira nodded and started to roll out of their laps, but Obi-Wan stopped her. "Wait, let me show you something." He focused and used the Force to call the little sponge ball to his hand. He deliberatly took a few seconds to work the trick, waiting to see Meira's reaction.   
  
"Ooooh," she cooed, seeming to show every indication of sensing that he was tapping into the Force. She stood very still, feeling the flow of the natural energy. It was just what he had wanted to see, and it pleased him a great deal.   
  
Sabé and Obi-Wan took turns rolling and throwing the ball to Meira. She had a bit of trouble catching it at first, but she got noticeably better as the game went on. Eventually,they wore her down enough that she was content to be put in the playpen for a bit.   
  
Obi-Wan stood up and stretched. "Excuse me for a moment. Be right back," he said, heading to the 'fresher.   
  
Sabé looked around, and spotted the brown outer cloak. Looking back at the 'fresher door before she moved, she reached over and picked it up. She ran her fingers over the coarse texture of the fabric, then held it up to her nostrils. Inhaling, she relished the scent the Jedi had left there. Overtones of the Naboo forest remained, along with his natural muskiness and a bit of the leather of his boots. She stood up and hesitated, but then allowed the cloak to unfold, and she quickly slipped it on.   
  
"Jeddi Ma!" Meira called out. She smiled with approval.   
  
"Shhh, Sweetie," Sabé cautioned, looking back. Then she grinned at her daughter, and began to play at lightsaber fighting, going through some motions and making the humming sound effects. She was very into it when she heard Obi-Wan's laughter.   
  
"No fair, shielding like that!" Sabé exclaimed, face reddening. "That's the second time you've caught me. I thought I was safe in my own home."   
  
"I wasn't laughing *at* you, " Obi-Wan explained. "I was enjoying the delight the two of you were feeling. No, you don't have to take it off. Please, keep it on awhile if you want. It looks good on you. And I'm beginning to think you were right. Yané worries too much. You seem farther along with recovery than she gave you credit for. Does she know you're Force sensitive?"   
  
"No, not that I don't trust her. I just don't think she really needs to know. Amidala knows, of course. Saché and Rabé figured it out and Rowan knows just about everything Rabé does. But I've tried to keep it from getting out too far."   
  
"Who knows about Meira's paternity?"   
  
Sabé shifted uncomfortably and looked down, still a bit ashamed of the lie. "Most of the inner circle at the time. Even Eirtaé and Yané knew that I never had a relationship with Baris Calle. They can all be trusted. Governer Bibble was acting Senator, and he, along with Rabé and Rowan, forged the marriage certificate with me."   
  
Obi-Wan approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. "You did what you had to, to protect Meira. I couldn't have helped you. We won't worry, we'll do what we can now." He put finger under her chin and lifted her face. "As you are doing so well, I'd like us to go somewhere that we can practice tommorrow. Don't you have a training range?"   
  
Sabé beamed with excitement and anticipation. "We have an excellent training range! I can hardly wait!"  
  



	26. twenty-six

Obi-Wan found himself unable to sleep. It was the wee hours of the morning in Theed, too close to when Sabé and Meira were scheduled to get up to actually try to doze off again. He dug through his satchel and found some comfortable running attire. He would go out, stretch his legs a bit and pick up something from a bakery for their breakfast.   
  
The city was lovely in the transition from black night to bright dawn. Obi-Wan enjoyed the way the colors changed with the light, and how the sun warmed the air.   
  
When he felt his muscles and joints loosen up, he slowed down, knowing that would be enough for now. He expected Sabé to give him a challenge on the training course, so there was no use to overdo it this early.   
  
Taking some time to rest at the café where he purchased the scones for Sabé and Meira, Obi-Wan sipped his beverage and enjoyed the picturesque view of the river.   
  
"Obi-Wan? Is that really you?" A stunning blond Jedi woman gazed curiously at him.   
  
He looked up with a start. Rising, he greeted her. "Siri! What a surprise! What are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled warmly. "On my way back from a mission. I got dropped off earlier today and I have to catch a different transport tommorrow to get back to Coruscant. What about you?" She looked around. "I'd have thought this would be the last place you'd want to be vacationing."  
  
Obi-Wan motioned for her to join him at the table. "Normally, you'd be right. Master Yoda, in his infinite wisdom, told me to take leave here."  
  
Siri's eyes widened. "Really? Well, there must be a reason." She studied him a moment. "Yes, there are some changes." Her smile grew broader. "The goatee does sort of work, and the longer hair is flattering, I'll admit. But that's not all that's different." She closed her eyes a moment, and Obi-Wan sensed her reaching toward him with the Force. "You're closer to peace than I've ever seen before. Good work, Obi-Wan."   
  
"Closer to peace? So, I'm not there yet, am I?" he asked as they sat.  
  
"Not quite. Not that I blame you, after what you've been through."  
  
"You wouldn't blame me? That'd be a first," Obi-Wan noted, amusement in his voice.  
  
Her eyes sparkled with anticipation. "Ah yes-that old friction. It never goes away, does it? But then again, that's what always made it so good. Let's see, the last time was a few weeks before the Trade Fed incident." She winked. "I have private quarters for the night. When would you like to meet me there?"  
  
Obi-Wan sighed, then looked away. He had almost forgotten about the pattern that he and Siri had established when they were still teenagers. Now that he thought about it, he was acutely aware of his present feelings. There was no longer any desire whatsoever for Siri. The respect and the bond of cooperation that all Jedi shared had remained, but he felt nothing more than that. He was relieved. At last, he no longer doubted his true feelings; Sabé was the woman he loved.   
  
"No, Siri. I've changed there too. It can't be like it was, running into each other, spending a volatile night or two together, and all the while Qui-Gon muttering about us getting the nonsense out of our systems. Please understand. I can't go back."   
  
She nodded. "I've known this day would come. In a way, I'm glad it has. We had the understanding that there were no strings. Live in the moment and all that. It worked when it did because we both wanted to be Jedi first, and didn't have time for a serious relationship. Suited me--I didn't want one, and still don't. You were always different. If it's time for you to move on, that means you've found someone."   
  
Obi-Wan was stunned that she could see through him that easily, even considering the 14 years they had known each other. "How do you mean I'm different? Being a Jedi has always been important to me."  
  
She waved her hand impatiently. " Of course being a Jedi is important to you, and you've done a fine job. But you've always wanted to be loved too, whether or not you've dared to admit it. Face it, Obi-Wan. The reason you agreed to take on Anakin as your padwan learner was so that Qui-Gon would die loving you." Her tone softened. "He would have anyway. I know that."  
  
Obi-Wan looked down and realized that what she said was true.   
  
She continued to speak to him gently while looking at him sideways. "A Naboo girl?"  
  
He nodded. "We met on the mission that took Master Qui-Gon's life."  
  
"Not Queen Amidala?" she asked, obviously aghast.  
  
He almost laughed out loud. "No, not her at all. She's a good friend--to the both of us."  
  
A moment of silence passed as Obi-Wan gathered his thoughts. Siri waited patiently for him to begin.  
  
"I do care deeply for this woman. There's only one point that still troubles me. The last time I felt this strongly, you know what happened."  
  
"You were still a child then; so was the girl. That world was embroiled in civil war. Your circumstances are very different this time. I realize now that I was ignorant at the time and I was hard on you, but I came to understand what you felt for Cerasi ,and how much pain you went through when you lost her. From what you've said, I don't think she would have wanted you to pass up a chance to find someone special."  
  
"I know-and I was almost ready to try again. All I had to do was finish the mission and ask Master Qui-Gon to prepare me for the trials. When I passed, I'd have had the privileges of a full Knight and that includes being able to choose relationships, marriage and family, if we want. But then..."  
  
Siri nodded. "Then you lost him. I know how I would feel if I didn't have Master Adi, even now. I can always go to her with questions or concerns. That, on top of having one of the most naturally talented Padawan Learners ever discovered, is a burden. But trust yourself and the Force. You wouldn't have this burden if you were not worthy to bear it. Since being with her feels right, perhaps that's the sign that this woman is meant to assist you with your lot in life."  
  
They remained silent for a moment as they thought over the situation. Siri was the first to speak. "She knows you're a Jedi, obviously. I assume her feelings for you are clear. Does she accept the circumstances that come with a commitment to one of us? Does she fully realize what that means? There will be many nights you won't be together, and the fact that she'll have to take second place much of the time."  
  
"She does," Obi-Wan confirmed. "And if anyone could accept it, she's the one. She's a creature of duty herself."  
  
"If that's so, you have a better than average chance to make it work. Sounds like she's a rare catch. Let the passion and emotion you feel for her continue to lead you to peace and serenity. You are already well on the way."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded.  
  
Reaching over and patting Obi-Wan's hand. "I don't really need to tell you any more. Besides, perhaps you should be getting back to the girl."  
  
"Thanks for everything, Siri. I mean that sincerely." He lowered his voice. "Please do me a favor and keep this conversation confidential."  
  
"Naturally." She rose, leaned over and gave him a friendly peck on the cheek. "The Force is with you, Obi-Wan. Remember that, and you'll be fine."  
  
As soon as she was out of sight, Obi-Wan opened a his personal path to the Force seeking guidance. In a moment, he was struck with the overwhelming urge to return to Sabé's side and express just where his passion and emotion was leading him. But first, some preparation would be in order.   



	27. twenty-seven

"You don't think I'm too vain, do you?" Sabé faced the full length mirror in profile as she smoothed the front then the back of the burgundy velvet outer coat with her palms. The handmaiden battle fatigues fit perfectly.   
  
"Of course not! The fact that you can still fit in the same size that you wore before Meira came along shows that you're dedicated to keeping in shape. I think you have a right to be proud of that," Saché replied, tieing Sabé's hair back into a modified pony tail.   
  
Yané frowned with disapproval from her seat on a nearby bench. "I should have known you'd be out before you ought to be. If you fall out on the course, I should just let you stay there."  
  
Sabé and Saché exchanged knowing looks in the mirror. "I'll be careful, I promise," Sabé said. "If I start feeling bad, I'll pull out. Fair enough?"  
  
Yané sighed. "I suppose so."  
  
Sabé smiled at the student healer. "Yes, believe it or not, I am grateful for your concern,and that's not just a line this time. Thank you for helping me the other night. "   
  
Giving a curt nod, Yané left the dressing room to report to the training range.   
  
Sabé wrinkled her brow and frowned. "I didn't want to offend her. I just couldn't stay cooped up for two whole days!"  
  
"I know," Saché said, grabbing one knee high black leather boot. Taking a seat on the bench and pulling it on, she continued. "She'll be alright. She's fighting to win respect since it took her awhile to find her niche. Some patience would do her good, though. One can't be a healer this soon. She's not halfway through her training yet."   
  
Sabé passed the other boot to Saché. "Still, I'd like to find a way to stay in her good graces. I may have to go ahead and tell her it was a Force directed vision after all. Maybe she'll back off then."  
  
"Uhhh...I don't know if you should do that. Really, the fewer who know that, the safer you and Meira are. It'll work out, don't worry. Think your partner is out there?"  
  
"Should be. Actually, the next person I have to tiptoe around is Panaka. He won't approve of the Minister training in handmaiden fatigues, he'll want me to wear the security uniform. I prefer this outfit, though; it's more feminine."  
  
"And since you are looking to impress your femininity upon your teammate, that's the one to go with."   
  
Sabé blushed, but regained control within seconds. "Am I that transparent?"  
  
"Dear friend, I do find your feelings obvious. Obi-Wan's though--that's a bit harder to call with that Jedi control in the mix. Still...we know of at least one occasion...," Saché raised an eyebrow as she waited for Sabé's reply. All she got was a mysterious smile as they exited the room.  
  
"Alright," Panaka barked. "We have teams of two each." He went down the row. "Saché and Yané; Jeré and Eirtaé;Rabé and Padmé," he said, coughing at the mention of Queen's alter ego. "And," here he stopped and looked hard at Obi-Wan and Sabé. "This is the time set aside for handmaidens."   
  
"As a former handmaiden, and now Minister, I do believe I have not only the right, but the responsibility, to keep up with their progress. I may be called upon to act as a decoy again one day, Captain, so I should be prepared. And as we are working in teams today, I have invited a guest to participate with me."   
  
Panaka turned to Yané. "Has she been cleared to participate? I understood that you had placed her on a two day leave."  
  
Before Yané could answer, a deep male voice came up behind him. "Captain Panaka."  
  
Panaka winced and turned around. He faced a saluting Lieutenant Uzza.   
  
"Sir, I realize you are directing a training session right now, but I request permission to speak with you privately," Uzza said out loud.   
  
Panaka returned the salute. "One moment, Lieutenant." He turned to face Yané again. "Your answer, handmaiden?"  
  
"Captain, I have cleared her conditionally. The Minister has assured me that if she shows any symptoms of illness during the training run, she will pull out. As her teammate is a Jedi Knight, and capable of assisting her should such a problem arise, it is my opinion that she be permitted to participate."   
  
//I should thank her for that later.// Sabé sent to Obi-Wan.   
  
//We both will. Do you think the Captain will clear us?//  
  
//We shall see//  
  
Panaka stepped aside with Uzza for a few moments. After listening to his lieutenant, the Captain returned with a resigned look in his eyes. "Very well, the Jedi and the Minister may operate together. I will program some of the training droids specifically for that team, since they are the most experienced. Kenobi and Calle, I request that you be the last team to enter, as you will face the more difficult program. Eirtaé and Jeré, you are to go first, as soon as you are ready."   
  
Sabé glanced at Obi-Wan's utility belt as the first team entered the training area. "How could I have overlooked that! I'll have to get you a blaster for this range. Good thing we have a bit of time before we go on." She walked to the rack where extra weapons were stored, chose one and brought it to him.  
  
He looked with disdain at the weapon she tried to hand him. "I have no need of that. Too clumsy and random." He immediatly regretted that statement when Sabé's face took on a wounded look.  
  
"Clumsy and random? I know you're not talking about *my* blaster technique!" She whirled around and took a shot at a droid that was just floating out to the range. The target spot on the small machine blinked from green to red, indicating a perfect hit.  
  
"No...not your technique," Obi-Wan replied, his tone a bit kinder now. "It's considered a weapon of attack, we only use our weapons for defense. It's nothing personal at all." He attempted to reassure her by reaching out and stroking her shoulder.  
  
"Oh," she replied, her ego soothed. "Depends on how one uses it. I would think that even Jedi would need to know a bit about blasters. Lightsabers aren't infallible. What if there was a malfunction while you were still in a fight? Having some practice with the blaster could mean the difference between getting away with the protectant, or remaining trapped. You would still be acting in defense by disabling your opponent temporarily, with the weapon on stun."  
  
"You have a point there. I'll work with it a bit," he conceded, more to keep the peace than anything else.   
  
As he watched the droids for the other team float by, Obi-Wan noticed their unusual design. Most droids of this type were painted with a white or buff color and were very utilitarian in appearance. These machines were a blood red with a gold motif trim. The lines were graceful. They were almost like sculpture.  
  
He turned to Sabé with a bemused expression, pointing at the droids. "Even these have to be decorated?"  
  
"Theed began as an art colony, with only the finest craftspersons and artists in residence. It became the capital city when the Naboo turned away from war, and wished to devote their energies to more intellectual pastimes. That was hundreds of years ago, but the tradition lives on," Sabé explained.   
  
Their turn came up soon. As they entered the course, there was barely time to get their bearings before the droids descended upon them, their beauty not overshadowing the challenge they would present.   
  
//A direct hit on the green light scores?// Obi-Wan asked.  
  
//Yes,// Sabé confirmed. // This should be a simple task for you.//  
  
Running up a set of terraces to the left, Obi-Wan was surprised to find that handling blasters wasn't as easy as all that. He got the droids he was aiming for, and dodged his share of stun blasts, but it took more effort to do so than he had imagined it would.   
  
Looking around for Sabé, he spotted her approaching a wall that was to one side of the terraces. //Clear your mind,// he sent. //Make a leap.//  
  
Sabé nodded to indicate that she had gotten the message. He felt her trying to gather the Force to assist her in the attempt, but she didn't quite have the knack yet. Her jump was a bit higher than usual, so she took what she could and climbed the rest of the way over.   
  
//Meet me up ahead. I see a clearing in the trees,// he pointed out.   
  
Between firing the blaster at the droids, Sabé confirmed. //Yes, I know the one.//  
  
They had each knocked out an allotment of droids, but they weren't through with the course yet. More would be sent. The couple did have a few moments to catch their breath when they got back together.   
  
"Well, what did you think?" Sabé asked.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled and nodded. "That was an interesting change for me. Now I have one for you. Put away the blaster."  
  
"What? But more droids are coming!"   
  
"That's right. And you're going to use this!" Obi-Wan removed the lightsaber from his belt, and held it out to Sabé. "Take it. For real this time. You are going to defend me."  
  
The droids were still in the distance, but they were coming in fast. Sabé eyed them nervously. "You mean right now? But I've never used a lightsaber, never even praticed with one! Shouldn't I have some training first?"  
  
Putting his weapon in her hand, Obi-Wan moved behind Sabé and placed his hands on her back, sending her calming vibrations through the Force. //You can do it. I believe in you.//  
  
Flashing a hopeful smile, Sabé prepared for the incoming opponents. The first couple of shots came in fast and high. She missed them and both she and Obi-Wan felt a sting. "Sorry," she hissed.  
  
"It's all right. Bound to catch a few the first time. Just don't give up."  
  
"Never," she said through clenched teeth. Defend the man I love, she thought to herself. I have to do that. I refuse to look a fool in front of him. She had not sent that thought, but Obi-Wan answered it.  
  
//You can't look like a fool to me. That would be impossible.//  
  
She would have asked him how he knew about that, but there was no time. Several other blaster shots were fired. She and Obi-Wan were able to dodge them, but she had not deflected one yet.  
  
Resuming his position behind her, he began sending through the bond. //You know how to do this. It calls for skills you've practiced with other weapons. Think of those. Reach out with your feelings. Defocus your vision if you have to.//  
  
Sabé nodded and prepared once again. Taking the proper stance, she felt the Jedi in her consciousness, giving her encouragment and guidance through impressions. Surprised, and not, at the same time, she started deflecting the bolts. She missed a few, but none hit either of them. A sense of peace and exhilaration came over her. //Have I got it? Is this what it's like? Feels good!//  
  
//Excellent!// he sent her. //Let's go a bit farther along the trail.//  
  
Suddenly she got an impression. //Behind you!// she warned Obi-Wan. Together, they were able to leap out of the way of the shot. Obi-Wan sent more praise and affirmation as they progressed along the course.  
  
The mistakes became fewer and the correct moves started coming faster and smoother as she practiced. She also found that she was getting a clearer picture of Obi-Wan's thoughts, and that he was allowing this, not shielding most of the surface impressions from her. She did sense one little area that he was holding back, but not out of any intention to deceive her. It felt more like someone planning a surprise party that he didn't want the recepient to know about just yet. She accepted that there would have to be some areas of privacy, and if he was indeed planning something, she certainly didn't wish to take the pleasure of springing the surprise away from him.  
  
Sabé was thrilled to reach the end of the course having achieved her goal of protecting the Jedi from most of the droids. "Did you feel that? Was it just me, or did we really operate together through the bond?"  
  
Obi-Wan pulled her to the side, and behind a wall that would conceal them from the others. Turning her to face him, hands still on her shoulders, he looked into her eyes, and saw that her joy equaled his own. "No, it wasn't your imagination. The bond is strong."   
  
They smiled at each other, then they started moving closer and closer together. A millisecond before their lips would have touched, they heard their names called.  
  
"Sabé? Jedi Kenobi?" It was Uzza.   
  
"Later,"Sabé whispered. She gave Obi-Wan a crooked grin and shrugged just before she stepped into view. "Since you didn't call me Minister, I assume we're not acting in our professional roles right now?"  
  
"Not at all, my girl! I saw you with that lightsaber. You were brilliant! Come give your proud old father a hug," he said, arms wide open.  
  
"Anytime," Sabé said as they embraced each other with great affection.   
  
"Got a few minutes to chat? Your mother and I haven't seen you in days. When are you and our lovely granddaughter coming for a visit?"  
  
//Enjoy your time with your father. I'll meet you later.// Obi-Wan sent.  
  
//Thank you so much!// she responded. //I do need to catch up with him. See you this afternoon.//  
  
Sabé led the way out of the training area so Obi-Wan could emerge from hiding. Rabé and Padmé were just finishing up their run and waved at him. He waved back and almost turned to go, but Padmé's gesture turned from a greeting to a summons, so he waited for them to catch up.   
  
"Whew," Rabé exhaled. "That was one to get the blood pumping! Jedi Kenobi, you and our Minister make a great team. Last ones in, but not last out! My compliments."  
  
Obi-Wan inclined his head. "Thank you, kind handmaiden."  
  
Rabé smiled in return, then faced her teammate. "With your permission, I'll head for the showers, Your Highness."  
  
Padmé nodded. "I won't be too far behind you. Thanks for watching my back, Rabé."   
  
The handmaiden beamed at the compliment, bowed and jogged off to the dressing rooms.  
  
"Jedi Kenobi, do you find Our course challenging?" the Queen asked, making an abrupt change from her handmaiden persona.   
  
Obi-Wan bowed to her before answering. "Your Highness, even though I have trained on some very tough courses, I can honestly say that this one is able to keep me on my toes."  
  
"Good," Amidala replied. "And your time with Our Minister...was it well spent?"  
  
"Your Minister has never failed to teach me something worthwhile in any occasion that I have shared with her," he said in a soft voice. "But I haven't yet done what we discussed earlier. The setting has not been right."  
  
"It pleases Us a great deal to hear you say that, Honored Jedi." Amidala let a beat pass before she continued. "I have come across a fact that will help you in your persuasion of the Minister, when you find the right setting. The reigning monarch has the authority to conduct certain ceremonies that can be considered binding to the participants, whether or not the details are made public. Since We happen to know that the Minister's chief concern will be publicity, giving her that information will surely overcome her strongest objection." The Queen allowed herself a very unprofessional twinkle in her eye.   
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "Thank you, Your Highness. I shall let you know how things go."  
  
"Before you return to the Minister, I have something to show you. Meet me in an hour in throne room."  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
When he was sure they wouldn't be overheard, Hasin Uzza turned to his daughter on his arm. "So, how goes things with the Jedi?"  
  
Sabé shrugged. "Hard to say, Father. I sense he's still holding back. But I think he's planning something too. I caught that impression while defending him on the range."  
  
Hasin spoke carefully. "Sabé...I trust that you know what you're speaking of, but I am still your father and I don't want to see you hurt. Please be sure that the Jedi is who you want. Your mother and I had always wanted someone stable for you."  
  
She shook her head. "I've had all this time to think it over. Any choice carries risk. If I had fallen in love with a soldier, he could have been killed in the war, just like poor Baris. A politician would be away a lot, and the possible target of assasins. Even an everyday transport driver could be in a fatal accident. With the galaxy as it is, I might as well love a Jedi as anyone else."  
  
The Lieutenant patted her hand. "Spoken wisely. If he does make a move toward a strong commitment, will you be bringing him over to meet the folks?"  
  
"Oh dear! I don't know if I wish to watch Mother rake him over the coals."  
  
"Any Jedi Knight worth his 'saber can handle your mother. You can't put off her interrogation forever. Best to get that over with sooner rather than later, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
She nodded. "You do have a point there. I'll let you know when the timing is right."  
  
Uzza stopped walking and drew Sabé into another hug, this one more protective. "You know whatever happens, whether you stay or go, whether you end up with this Jedi or a lowly nerf herder, I love you."  
  
She hugged him tight. "Love you too."  



	28. twenty-eight

  
As he made his way toward Sabé and Meira's favorite café, Obi-Wan kept pulling at the unfamiliar dark blue velvet and satin suit with matching cloak he had donned. Wearing this costume brought back vivid memories of how awkward he felt the night of the ball a few weeks ago.  
  
When she spotted him approaching her and Meira at their favorite café, Sabe couldn't help staring at him, her wrinkled brow revealing her curiosity. "Going native?" she asked, smiling ever so slightly.   
  
"Your Queen's idea," he stated in a flat tone. "She arranged for the loan of a wardrobe, thinking that I might find it easier to relax for the rest of my time here if I blended in. I accepted it out of courtesy. Now I just wish I could have thought of a graceful way to refuse the offer."  
  
"Never mind," Sabé consoled him. "You are handsome, no matter what you wear. In the meantime, welcome to the afternoon mother-daughter juice break. Would you like anything?"   
  
"Whatever you're having," he said as he sat. Meira crawled out of Sabé's lap and settled into Obi-Wan's.  
  
"Looks like I'll have to go and get it for you. You are definitely occupied."   
  
For the few moments Sabé was gone, Obi-Wan and Meira played at the bond. He asked her to point out things that were passing by, and she was pretty successful at it. As he praised her for each correct answer, she would turn and give him that grin that he was finding that he was getting quite attached to.  
  
"What a beautiful baby," remarked the older woman at the next table. "You must be very proud of her."  
  
"Thank you, ma'am. I am," he said, striving to keep his tones modest.   
  
Sabé returned and handed the cup to Obi-Wan. As she did so, the woman turned her attention from Meira to her mother. She squinted, then realization dawned on her.  
  
"Oh my dear! Now I know who that little girl is. Sabé, it's been so long! When did you make your debut? I'm sorry I missed it."  
  
Sabé glanced up and as soon as she saw who was speaking, her tone turned cool. "I didn't make a debut, ma'am. We were at war that season."   
  
"And now it's too late. Such a pity. Your mother had been so looking forward to it. But you've done quite well for yourself anyway. You're a junior advisor at a young age, you have a charming little girl and this most handsome young man for company." She turned to Obi-Wan. "I'm Lady Valencia. I didn't catch your name, sir."  
  
"Ben," Obi-Wan replied through a diplomatic grin. "Actually, I'm a distant cousin of little Miera's father. While I was in town, I thought I'd see how she was doing."  
  
//Ben?// Sabé asked.  
  
//Childhood nickname. It sprang to mind.//  
  
"Isn't that nice? Now I see where she gets her lovely blue-green eyes from. It's such a shame about your cousin. My sympathies, Ben."  
  
Obi-Wan inclined his head.   
  
Sabé cleared her throat. "Well, it was good to see you again, Lady Valencia. We have to get Meira back to her day care session now."  
  
"Yes, well please give my regards to your mother, dear."  
  
"I will, " Sabé replied, picking up her girl from Obi-Wan's lap and settling her in a stroller. "Good day."  
  
As they left the café, Sabé muttered under her breath. "What an old bat. 'Debut' indeed!"  
  
"Someone from your mother's crowd, I take it?"   
  
She turned her face toward Obi-Wan and he could see her irritation. "Hrumph! She wishes! If she were moving in the same circles as Raisa Uzza, I guarantee she would have recognized Meira before I got there."   
  
"So the debut idea upsets you? I thought it was considered an honor for a young woman to be presented to society on Naboo."  
  
"That's what some say it is. All it ever seemed to me was a show to trot girls out for view to wealthy or blueblooded families looking for a suitable match for their male heirs so they'd get properly married off and carry on that tradition. No, that's not for me. Mother would have liked to put me in that circuit, of course. Even without the war, I wasn't planning on it."  
  
After a moment's strained silence, Sabé burst into an unexpected laugh. "I do like the way you think on your feet. Good cover story on the cousin angle. But 'Ben' for your name? I don't think so!"  
  
"Now what's wrong with Ben?"  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "Ben is a sturdy, plain everyday name. Good for a grandfather or a brother. Or a farmer, maybe. Totally unsuitable for an elegant Jedi. No, Obi-Wan is the perfect name for you."   
  
"Watch it," Obi-Wan said in a playful voice. "I came too close to being a farmer."   
  
"Close doesn't count," she said, pleased with her conclusion.  
  
Obi-Wan noticed the path they were taking. "We're going to the Palace?"   
  
"We're not really going to day care, I just said that to get away from Valencia. I'm going to pick up some work to get done at home tonight. I don't want be behind tommorrow when I return."  
  
"While you work, I'll take care of dinner and Meira tonight," Obi-Wan said. "But before that, I'm going to get my real clothes. When I don't have to hide, I'll wear my robes."  
  
"Dinner and babysitting. An offer I can't refuse. Meet you back at my place." 


	29. twenty-nine

"Here you are, my specialty. Not as fancy as what you're used to, but it'll do." Obi-Wan placed the plate in front of Sabé.   
  
"Let's see...meatloaf, steamed vegetables, and potatoes." She took a bite. "Well, very good indeed."  
  
"Didn't think that I could cook? I took lessons from one of my friends who runs the best diner on Coruscant. Astri will be glad to hear that her tutelage paid off."  
  
"From what I'd heard, the Temple didn't put culinary arts in their curriculum. How very enterprising that you decided to pursue it for yourself."  
  
"After some of Master's cooking in the field, it was a top priority on my list."   
  
Meira banged her spoon on the high chair tray, so Sabé put a little more potato in her plate, which was eagerly devoured.   
  
"See, even she approves!"  
  
After a moment's reflection, Sabé looked at Obi-Wan.  
  
"This is nice, isn't it? Just being together like this."  
  
He nodded. "I have to agree, it is." His look turned serious. "Sabé, I don't know if I can get a transfer to Corellia. The Council may want to keep Anakin close so they can watch him. Even if I do get approval to move, the wheels of the Temple grind slowly. It may be some time before we could relocate. What are your feelings on that?"  
  
She swallowed, and sat back in the chair a moment as she thought. "You are a Jedi. That is your calling, and you will do what it takes to follow that call. I know that going in. Many others in a service spend time away from homes and families. If that is to be our fate, it will be no different than what has been done before and will continue to be done. If you can relocate, Force willing, I will join you. If you cannot, you visit when you can, and we send a lot of holos and letters to each other. Whether or not that will be enough for you, I can't yet say. You'll have to tell me. I know now that you care for me, that's more than I had before you returned, and that will carry me a long way."  
  
Obi-Wan reached for her hand and tenderly clasped it. "Somehow, I'll find a way for us to be together." Inside, he was not so confident. He wondered how he came to win such a woman's heart, and hoped he would prove to be worthy of keeping it.   
  
After the dishes were cleared, Sabé returned to her tasks, and Obi-Wan took Meira to her room to play until she was ready to sleep. When it became clear that she was fighting the drowsiness, he put her down in the crib with her two favorite toys, Qui-Gon and Shadoo.   
  
"Goodnight, my little girl. Wish me luck."  
  
Meira cuddled the Jedi doll, and smiled at Obi-Wan just before she closed her eyes for the night.  
  
As soon as Meira drifted off to sleep, Obi-Wan gathered his nerve and went to speak to Sabé. Her hair was still up, and she was typing away at the workstation, concentrating fully on her job.   
  
Obi-Wan took a rose scented candle out of a bag. After lighting it and letting it burn a few minutes, he found Sabé's hairbrush and approached her.   
  
Hearing him draw near, she called out," She's finally gone to sleep?"  
  
"Yes, Minister."  
  
"Oh stop, Obi-Wan," Sabé moaned with mock exasperation. "I'm trying to get through this paperwork as fast as I can and just forget I'm a Minister for the rest of the night."  
  
The Jedi grinned to himself. Taking a place behind her, he undid her hair and let it fall.   
  
She shook it loose and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you. I didn't even realize how tight that was."  
  
He began lightly massaging her scalp. Sabé rolled her shoulders, and let her head fall back, deeping her relaxation.   
  
When she had reached a state of comfort, Obi-Wan very gently began brushing her hair. "How's that? I'm not pulling it, am I?  
  
"Ummm...no." Then she snapped back to attention. "Oh, what am I doing? I've got all this work to finish."  
  
Obi-Wan continued to brush, then he ran his fingers through her silky dark brunette strands. Leaning down, he whispered softly, "Don't you think you would do better if you weren't so wound up?"  
  
Her insincere attempt to end his attentions by pretending to push his hand away was unsuccessful. After he finished with her hair, he moved his fingertips to either side, carressing her temples, down to her cheekbones, then across the top of her ears. She fought to maintain control, but it was a tough battle. Obi-Wan was conveying strength and gentleness in the same touch, and it was a powerful combination.  
  
She surrendered and leaned back into his hands as they still moved, floating to the outer edge of her ears, then feathery light touches stroking her neck.  
  
"Ah...Obi-Wan?"  
  
//Yes?//   
  
"You realize how that makes me feel? Like that time in the forest."  
  
//Of course I do, Beloved. That's the plan.//  
  
At that, she turned and looked him straight in the eye. She spoke, her voice strong and clear, with only the barest hint of tension. "Say it. Out loud. Please."  
  
He took her face in his hands. "We have been bound to one another another in many ways for a long time now. First, we fought for a common cause, then we began a friendship, and we conceived a child. I was sent back here and our personal bond has grown stronger. There's only one thing left to do. Sabé, I love you, and I was hoping, even though you know full well that there will be difficult and uncertain times, that you would do me the honor of becoming my wife."  
  
There was joy in her eyes, then he saw the cloud of doubt. "I would, but..."  
  
"Meira. You're concerned for her," Obi-Wan finished.   
  
Sabé nodded. "Her safety has to come first. Surely you understand that."   
  
"Yes. And that's why I took the liberty of finding out about our options. I hope you won't think me too presumptuous."  
  
"No! Not if it helps us to be together. I do love you, Obi-Wan."   
  
Obi-Wan moved in for a kiss, but Sabé grabbed his outer tunic and pulled herself to meet him more than halfway. He had to use the Force to steady them and keep her enthusiasm from knocking them both down.   
  
After a flurry of kisses, Obi-Wan put his fingers on her lips, so she would pause. "Amidala can officiate for us. It won't have to go on record, and no one would be able to look up any leads connecting me with our daughter. It's as close to perfect as we can get. Does that help with your answer?"  
  
"Yes!" she beamed. "And the answer to your question is yes, let's do it before you leave." This time there was one kiss, long and heartfelt.   
  
"I'm not complaining, but why the rush?" Obi-Wan asked when they were able to speak again.  
  
"As you pointed out earlier, we don't know how long it'll be before we can see each other again once you return to duty. I'll have perhaps a week left with you this time, if we're lucky, and I want the rest of it to be as a real family, all three of us."  
  
"Sensible. So when?"  
  
"If Amidala can fit it in her schedule, day after tommorrow."  
  
"Why not just tommorrow?"   
  
Sabé sighed. "Because there is one little preliminary to take care of. It would be best if we broke the news to my parents first. Once that's over with, it's smooth sailing. I don't need anything fancy. Just you and the basics."  
  
"Let's do it," he agreed. "I'll return to the Palace, and leave a message for the Queen." He reached for his cloak.   
  
Sabé firmly grasped his belt and tugged on it. "Oh no, not yet. You're going to finish what you started." She turned him around and Obi-Wan saw the feral gleam in her eye.  
  
"Oh, that's right," he purred. Dropping the cloak, he took her back in his arms.   
  
Later, Obi-Wan lay flat on his back, eyes closed, centered entirely in the moment. He slowly released a breath through slightly parted lips. A slight sweat was giving his skin a sheen in the moonlight that filtered through the gauzy curtains.   
  
Sabé rolled over and and flashed a wicked grin as she gazed down at him.   
  
"You shouldn't be surprised. It's been over two years. Darling, you underestimate your allure."  
  
He slowly opened his eyes, reached up and stroked her cheek with his fingertips. "What I underestimated, my love, was your stamina."  
  
"Oh, don't tell me that a fine young healthy Jedi such as yourself finds me a challenge."  
  
"A fine healthy woman, younger by seven years, with a voracious appetite is indeed a challenge. I trust I met your expectations?"   
  
"Exceeded them." She moved her head to brush his palm with her lips.   
  
Obi-Wan propped himself on one elbow to give Sabé a quick affectionate kiss. "I do have to go back to the Palace."  
  
"You don't want to make me pout, do you?" she teased, stretching across the length of the bed.   
  
"Don't tempt me, Beloved." He winked at her as he got up to dress. "There are arrangements to be made."  
  
"Well, since you put it that way, I suppose I shall have to let you go for now. You'll be staying here soon."  
  
"You won't be able to keep me away," he promised. "Call me through the comlink in the morning when you've settled how we're going to inform your parents."  
  
When he returned to the Palace, the first thing he did was leave a message for Amidala in code phrases that let her know that Sabé had accepted the proposal so that she could prepare.   
  
Next, he used the communications center to contact the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. After going through channels and enduring some delay, Master Yoda appeared in the holo.   
  
"Hmmm, good to see you, it is, Obi-Wan. How feel you?"  
  
"Much better since last we spoke, Master. Is my padawan learner doing well?"  
  
"Missed you, he has. Wonders he, where he stands with you."  
  
"I would like to begin working with him again. Master, would it be possible to have him join me here on Naboo?"  
  
Yoda looked Obi-Wan up and down. "Yes, perhaps ready are you to teach him more. When would you wish for him to arrive?"  
  
"I'd like him on the first transport out, if possible, Master. If he could be here in two days, that would be ideal."  
  
The old Master's ears perked up. "Why the hurry, Obi-Wan? Know you the value we place on patience."  
  
"I do, Master. But certain events will not wait, and I would like a few days with him here before we get our next assignment. It would give us the opportunity to get reacquainted. As you pointed out earlier, Master, I have not given him proper attention. This would enable us to start anew."  
  
"Good points you make. Very well, do what I can for you, I will. A message will be sent informing you of when he will arrive."  
  
Obi-Wan bowed low. "Thank you, Master. I am in your debt."  
  
Yoda smiled. "No debt to me there is. Just do your best for the boy. May the Force be with you."  
  



	30. thirty

Queen Amidala and the handmaidens were strolling with grand stoic dignity down the great halls of the palace on the way to court, when Sabé met them. Her step was light and airy, and she smiled. Elation and serenity gave a quiet light to her face.   
  
"Good Morning, Minister," the Queen intoned. "We have received the message that Our honored Jedi guest left for Us. We will be pleased to grant the request."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," Sabé said as she bowed. "If you please, may we discuss the details after court?"  
  
"That will be satisfactory." Amidala smiled and winked. "We will see you in the handmaidens' quarters after the court's business is finished."  
  
Dropping the formal manner, Sabé addressed the whole group. "See you all this afternoon," she sang as she continued to her office.   
  
The five women and the Gungan turned their heads and watched Sabé's happy stride. Amidala and Rabé broke into big smiles. Eirtaé grinned. Jeré and Yané stared curiously. Saché's expression was one of triumph as she balled her hand into a fist and brought it down through the air. "Yes!" she pronounced as if she'd achieved a great victory.   
  
*****  
  
"Everything's going to be fine," Obi-Wan told Sabé as they approached the restuarant. She had made reservations at the same place they had dined together weeks ago, thinking it would be safer to meet on what seemed to be neutral territory. It wasn't quite neutral, as Maglus, the host, adored the Minister. Not in a romantic way, Sabé had assured him, but the Jedi planned to keep his eye on that man regardless.  
  
"Even if you don't bat an eye, she's going to embarrass me!" Sabé replied, indulging in a rare fret. She looked ahead and spotted her parents waiting at the doorway.  
  
//Oh dear, she's wearing the saffron gown. I hate it when she wears the saffron gown,// Sabé sent to Obi-Wan.  
  
He smiled in reassurance at his fianceé. //It will be all right.//  
  
Raisa was indeed in a saffron gown and her hair was done up in a severe and formal style. Hasin wore a casual masculine Naboo garment in understated browns. Obi-Wan had taken advantage of another of the outfits arranged by the Queen that wasn't quite so fussy as the two he had tried before. A dark burgundy satin tunic with the large sleeves that the Naboo preferred was paired with trim pants and black boots. He was pleased to discover that it was almost comfortable. Sabé had arranged to borrow a complimentary gown of burgundy satin enhanced with matching velvet trim.  
  
Obi-Wan recognized the host as he greeted them at the door. Maglus bowed with flawless courtesy at the two couples. "This way to our most comfortable private area." The dining room he led them to was the most sumptuous the resturant had to offer. Rather than a holocurtained booth like Obi-Wan and Sabé had dined in before, this was an private room, with artwork on the walls, an antique polished wood table with matching chairs, and the rich glow of brass lighting fixtures.   
  
The waiter who accompanied them opened a set of folding doors and offered drinks. When they had selected their refreshments and ordered, they were left alone for awhile.  
  
Raisa opened the conversation. She narrowed her eyes and studied Obi-Wan. "I've heard stories about Jedi. It's been said that you roam the galaxy taking advantage of vulnerable young women." Sabé gasped at the statement, while Hasin sat back and waited for Obi-Wan's reaction.  
  
Obi-Wan's face shone in a serene smile. "Madame, while there may be vulnerable young women on Naboo, I've yet to meet any of them. And as for taking advantage...I can't speak for my fellow knights, but I assure you that has not been the case between us."  
  
"Oh? My girl here would be quite a catch for anyone. Beauty, rank, social position...are you saying that's not what you're interested in? Particularly since when you first met her, she was disguised as a queen."  
  
Sabé shot Raisa an angry look. "Mother, that had nothing to do with what happened. It was easier on Obi-Wan when I didn't turn out to be the Queen!"  
  
She returned her daughter's look. "I'm sure it was. If it was all so right from the start, why did you lie to me about who Meira's father was? And why didn't he step forward from the first and take care of you and the baby?"  
  
"Mother, that's not fair. Obi-Wan didn't know. Nobody planned this, it just happened!" At that statement, Obi-Wan flinched a tiny bit, but only Raisa caught it. Sabé continued, "We still can't go public. Don't you understand that if it was known that Meira was the daughter of the Sith killer, she would be in great danger. We let the public believe that her father died in the war, and she's safe. And if you must know, the reason I lied to you about her father is..." Sabe bit her lip and turned away.  
  
"Go ahead and say it," Raisa challenged.  
  
Turning back and looking her mother in the eye, Sabé blurted, "Because I knew if I told you the truth, you would be ashamed. And that little baby didn't deserve to have a grandmother that would be ashamed of her."  
  
Raisa's face turned red. "Meira's not the one I'm ashamed of."   
  
Sabé's shook her head. Tears had been in her eyes, but she'd quickly wiped them away. " Fine. Now that that's out in the open, there's something we have to tell you. Give me a minute, I'll be all right." She turned to Obi-Wan, but he wasn't there. Then she noticed that her father was gone too.   
  
Raisa turned to where her husband had been. "How did they slip out on us like that?"  
  
Sabé shrugged. "They're good at their jobs. Let's peek outside and see if they're there."  
  
Sure enough, the two men were at the bar, mugs of beer in front of them. They waved when they saw Sabé and Raisa pop their heads out from behind the door.  
  
The women went to join them. Hasin put his arm around his wife and spoke quietly, but in a jovial tone. "Young Kenobi here is going to marry our girl. Isn't that wonderful?"  
  
Sabé took Obi-Wan's arm and smiled. //Sorry about that in there. We tend to do that.//  
  
//My Love, you must make your peace. You never know...//  
  
//You're right. I'll do better, but it's going to take time to learn an new habit.//  
  
Raisa was teary eyed this time. "I'll have you know that I'm opposed to this. But once it's done, I'll not say a word against it. Now, how long will I have to prepare? There's so much to get done!"  
  
"It's tommorrow evening, Mother. It'll be taking place after court. The next person we're waiting for is Anakin, who should be arriving a few hours before the ceremony. He'll stand with Obi-Wan."   
  
"You mean, you're not going to have a nice wedding? Oh my!"  
  
"And you can't tell anyone either, Mother. I'm sorry...really, I am. I know this isn't what you would have wanted for me. But this is how we have to do it," Sabé said, in her most soothing tones.   
  
"I suppose we'd better get back to the privacy of our room. We can't speak freely out here," Raisa pointed out.  
  
"Not till the Peacemaker arrives. That's the only guarantee I have that you'll both be civil to each other," Hasin said firmly.  
  
Only moments later, Maglus wheeled in the stroller that transported Meira. "A delivery for you, Minister."  
  
Sabé broke out into a large smile. "This is perfect! I should have just brought her in from the start. Thank you, Maglus. She'll make a bit of a mess in there. I'm sorry, we'll keep it contained."  
  
"Not a problem, Minister. Always glad to be of service," the host said, before he departed.   
  
By that time, the waiter was returning to the room with food, so they went in and finished the evening. Meira kept the tension at bay by charming her mother and grandmother in the usual ways.   
  
At the end of the evening, Raisa watched Sabé and Obi-Wan leave, hand in hand, as the Jedi carried Meira.   
  
"They really are in love." There was sadness in her voice.  
  
Hasin put his arm around his wife's shoulder and drew her closer. "Yes."  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes. "He's going to take my babies away."  
  
"Sabé's not a baby anymore, Dear. It's time to let her go."  



	31. thirty-one

Meira was leaning on Obi-Wan's shoulder, drifting off to sleep. "I think she's had enough for the night," he noted.  
  
"She ought to be tired. She had to play the little mediator, and that's not easy for an adult when it comes to me and my mother." Sabé reached over and brushed a curl away from the child's face. Meira sighed and settled deeper into the hollow of her father's neck. "I've started to see that perhaps we have depended on her to get by. That's too much to ask of a baby."  
  
"She's learned to take care of her mother that way, though," Obi-Wan said. "It's one of the signs of her intelligence and dedication. She'd have been a great Jedi."  
  
"Still could be. If she's educated on Corellia, there's no reason she couldn't catch up. By the way, I've recently found cases where the Coruscant Temple has been known to take children as old as three, if they show promise. We're not out of the woods yet."  
  
Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?" Then seeing Sabé's concern, he added, "Don't worry, her place is obviously with you. The Council would sense the strength of the mother-child bond and they'd know it would be unwise to separate the two of you." He reflected a moment. "That's been the root of my problems with Ani. Nothing I have to offer will ever fill the void left when he lost contact with his mother. Qui-Gon knew enough to offer him a parental relationship, but I can't feel like he's a son, or even a younger brother. What's lacking in me, Sabé? He's not a bad boy. Why can't I feel for him?" Pain had crept into his voice.  
  
"Patience, Love," she told him, kissing his forehead. "It will come to you. Meira can teach you a lot. Perhaps I've been overprotective, but she's never yet met someone who didn't treat her with affection, so she's very loving. I know she'll have to go out into the world and meet adversity one day, and I hope I haven't left her ill-prepared for it."  
  
Glancing at the time, Sabé gasped. "Oh my! Let me put her down in the crib. Will you stay here while I go take care of an errand at the palace?"  
  
"No problem. What do you need to do?"  
  
"Amidala has offered to let me go through the attic and see if there's a suitable dress I'd like to borrow for the ceremony. I was thinking of something antique, a simple classic design."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled. "You don't want my input on this?"  
  
She giggled, revealing a girlish side which made Obi-Wan's heart skip a beat. "No, silly Jedi. You're not supposed to see the dress before the wedding! I have to leave something as a surprise."   
  
"Will my robes do for this? I really feel so odd when I wear one of the local fashions."  
  
"Of course your robes will do. They'll be quite appropriate." She leaned in, picked up Meira and gave him a kiss. "I shouldn't be long."  
  
*******  
  
Amidala unlocked the door to the attic and crept in, followed by Sabé, Saché and Rabé. Checking the handheld datapad containing the records of inventory, the Queen let the way to the clothing storage vault.   
  
"Let's see, we should be able to come up with something suitable from about 100 years ago, I would think," Amidala speculated. "Here are the items from Queen Alancie's reign. Many of her gowns and some of those of her handmaidens were kept. I understand she had a wonderful sense of design. A number of these are actually from her sketches. Let's see what we have here."  
  
The Queen entered the access code and the heavy door slid open slowly. "Lights," she called out and when the inside was illuminated, it took the women's breath away. Even accustomed to handling the fine apparal that they did everyday, this was an awe-inspiring sight. The rows of gowns were packed full of textures and colors of every kind.   
  
"Well, what's your color preference?" the Queen asked. "That'll give us a starting point."  
  
"Not a stark white," Sabé said. "Something with a hint of warmth to it."  
  
"So we're looking in the champagne, candlelight, off-white family," Saché mused. "Lacy, or plain?"  
  
"Some lace trim wouldn't be bad, as long as it doesn't go overboard. Nothing frothy. You all know my style."  
  
For the next hour and a half a number of dresses were pulled out, examined and rejected. Sabé sat on the floor and rubbed her temples.   
  
"I've seen so many outfits tonight, they're all starting to run together in my head. I just don't know...nothing has felt right yet," Sabé moaned.  
  
"Take a moment and relax," Rabé counseled. "I'm sure the answer will come to you if you don't force it."  
  
Sabé exhaled, then took a deep breath, and cleared her mind. She was expecting the image of a dress she had already seen to pop into her imagination, but instead a new design appeared. A long sleeved dress with a gathered portrait collar and a full skirt shimmered into view.   
  
Liking what she saw, she focused a bit more, seeking the location of the garment.  
  
Instinct told her what she would have to find. "Look for a black trunk," Sabé called out. "Let's try the corners."   
  
"Here," Saché responded after a few moments of digging through a wall of silks, laces and netting. "Is this it?"  
  
"Yes, I do believe so! Thank you, Saché. Now to see if this is right."  
  
Sabé eagerly undid the latch and the container swang open. The creamy satin dress was there and perfectly preserved.   
  
Holding it up, the other ladies oohed and ahhed over it.   
  
"Nice choice! Classy," Rabé remarked. "I already know what sort of hairstyle will be pretty with this. Something upswept, I believe."  
  
"I love it!" the Queen cooed. "I hope when my day arrives, I'll look half as beautiful as you're going to!"  
  
"Your Highness, what a thing to say! You already know you'll have the grandest wedding and dress of us all!" Sabé said demurely. "Well, I guess we're agreed. Let's close the trunk up and get out of here."  
  
"What about accessories? Are you going to wear something personal that you have already, or is there something that goes with the dress?" Saché asked.  
  
Sabé nodded. "Good point. Let's see what's in here."   
  
They opened a few compartments, but Sabé found nothing special there. "I don't know...I think I'd rather wear something that belongs to me rather than these. I'll need to make it personal." The other women nodded in agreement, and she was about to close the trunk, when Sabé ran her hand over the small drawers inside one more time. She got a funny feeling over one of them, and let her touch linger there.   
  
"Wait. I sense something." Sabé opened the drawer and felt around inside it. She realized there was a false back to the compartment. Locating a tiny button, she pushed it and a pair of glittering black faceted gemstones fell out. She picked them up and a tingling sensation tickled the skin of her palm. They were oddly shaped. Not perfectly square, they were straight on one side, with curves on the other that allowed them to fit together as one stone.   
  
"Your Highness...where are these from?"  
  
Amidala entered a description of the stones in the inventory. "The search is coming up blank. There's no record of these artifacts in the archives. I'll have to research it."  
  
"If you please, I'd like to know what you find out. I have a feeling about these. I can't be sure, but I think they're Force sensitive. We'll ask Obi-Wan to confirm my hunch later on. Now that I've found my dress, I have to call it a night. Thank you, Your Highness, Rabé, Saché. The plans are on as discussed. I'll see you in the morning!" With that, Sabé bowed and exited.   
  
Amidala rolled the stones over in her hand, straining to catch a slight vibration. She let out a sigh of disapointment when her attempt failed, and tucked the stones away in a pocket for safekeeping until she would be able to discover more of their origin.   
  



	32. thirty-two

It was an excited Anakin who ran down the transport ramp toward Obi-Wan. "I heard you sent for me, Master! What are we going to do? When do I get to see everyone, especially Padmé?" He stopped short when he saw a stern look from the Jedi Knight.  
  
"Anakin, when you're in uniform, you must carry yourself with more dignity than that. Now let's go get your bags."  
  
The boy, now sobered, assumed a disciplined posture. "Yes, Master."  
  
"How were your studies?"   
  
"I learned much concerning the technicalities of using our abilities in harmony with the Force, Master," Anakin replied in a calm quiet voice. He wondered if his teacher was listening to him at all, as it seemed his mind was elsewhere.  
  
"Um...Master...I was wondering," Anakin began.  
  
Obi-Wan seemed to be preoccupied, but turned to look the boy in the face. "Yes, Padawan?"  
  
The youngster suddenly retreated, uncomfortable with the idea of having disturbed his mentor. "Nothing. Sorry, Master."  
  
Sensing that something had just gone wrong, but he wasn't sure what it was, Obi-Wan thought in silence as they continued their walk. He began to consider how to best break the news to Anakin that he was about to stand in a wedding that afternoon, thinking that might put the boy in a good mood.   
  
"Actually, I did call you here for a reason, Ani. We have something to discuss. Our situation is undergoing a change."  
  
Puzzled, Ani looked up, trying to read his master's face. "What kind of change?"  
  
At that moment, Sabé called out. "Obi-Wan! Anakin, how good to see you! Don't you look wonderful!" Meira waved as hard as she could, then pushed against her mother, wanting to be put down.  
  
When Sabé put the little girl on the sidewalk, she toddled as fast as she could to Obi-Wan. His eyes lit up and he smiled as he knelt to meet her, nothing but love in his expression.  
  
Anakin saw this and felt the Force flow between them through their bond. A raw ache gnawed at him. His master had a rudimentary training bond with him, but nothing more than that had ever been offered. Obi-Wan had certainly never smiled at him like that, no matter how well he had done in training or academics. He stared at this strange child who had won over his master in such a short time and let his anger and resentment of her seethe within him.   
  
Stopping short, Meira began trembling. Obi-Wan and Sabé turned to Ani and they both looked him in the eye, shocked at what they felt. The little girl broke into sudden tears, her face turning red.   
  
His eyes never leaving Anakin, Obi-Wan swept Meira up in his arms and she hid herself within his cloak.   
  
"Anakin," the Jedi began his reproach.   
  
"Is that the change you're going to tell me about, Master? That I'm not measuring up, so now you've found another to train?"  
  
Obi-Wan opened his mouth to deny Ani's accusation, but said nothing as he studied the look in his Padawan's eyes. It was familiar and he knew why. It was so very close to everything he felt that evening in the council chambers when his Master had declared his intention to take this boy as his padwan learner. His feelings torn, he stroked Meira's hair and worked on calming her as he considered what to say to Ani.  
  
Sabé held up a hand. "Obi-Wan, perhaps you'd better spend a few minutes with Meira and teach her a new lesson." Her voice remained steady, but took on a firm tone as she turned to the apprentice. "As for you, Anakin-walk with me for awhile. We'll join you shortly, Obi-Wan."  
  
When they entered a side street that was nearly empty, Sabé spoke. "Anakin, I'm very disappointed in you. My daughter has done nothing to deserve your hostility. She would have approached you with love if you had given her a chance."  
  
Anakin gasped. "That was your daughter?" He lowered his head. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. I'd never deliberately do anything to hurt you or those close to you, Sabé. My master had just said that something was about to change and I jumped to a conclusion. I sensed their exchange, but I had no idea that she could pick up on my feelings. Otherwise, I'd have made the effort to shield."  
  
"Keep in mind that you never know who's around or how sensitive one can be, Ani."  
  
"Yes, Minister," Anakin said solemnly.  
  
"For what it's worth, I know what's going on with the two of you. Your master is trying his best. You should not compare how he relates to Meira with the relationship that he shares with you. They are completely different. He sees you as a student, therefore he maintains a distance. Qui-Gon treated him the same way, so it's the only model he has to go by." Sabé smiled, trying to give the boy some hope. "He cares about you, Ani. His concern is whether or not he's got what it takes to teach someone of your gifts. He's still learning himself. That's why he needs Meira. If anyone can help him to be more open, she's the one. You'll need to be patient. We will all have to grow together."  
  
"I understand now. Do you think she'll hold this against me? I want to make amends."  
  
"At her young age, she's resilient. I think we can fix it and the two of you may become fast friends." After a moment, Sabé chanced the question. "Perhaps family, even?"  
  
As the implication of her query dawned on Anakin, he looked up in amazement. "You mean, you..and my Master...and your daughter...and me?"  
  
Sabé lowered her voice to a whisper. "Although it might have been best to break that to you when we were together with Obi-Wan and Meira, I wanted to give you a reason to be optimistic. Think you can act surprised when your master brings it up?"   
  
"Wow! Sure! Well, I say sure, but it's going to be hard to keep this bottled up! Sabé, the only thing that keeps it from being perfect is Mom not being with us." Anakin blinked back a brief tear, but wiped it away. Suddenly he felt a wave of disturbance in the Force. He lifted his head and glanced around, unable to discern the reason for the warning. Then he sensed the malevolence directed toward the young minister.   
  
"Sabé, jump!" he shouted, leaping into a doorway.  
  
As she turned, the last image she registered was a speeder heading straight for her. Then all was black.  
  



	33. thirty-three

"All right, reach out, Meira. The Force is all around you. Try to feel it so you'll know that it is part of you, and that you can work with it."  
  
So far, Obi-Wan had kept his daughter calm by reassuring her and trying to point out the Force's benefits. He was unsure if she understood what he was saying; he'd have been the first to admit that. He hoped that the words would be enhanced by the feelings they exchanged through their bond. He also knew that he was dependant on Sabé to help make up the difference later.   
  
When the wave of disturbance erupted, it hit him hard. The comforting connection with Sabé was violently ripped from him. A bitter taste and a burning sensation started in the back of his throat. Meira lost her composure again and started screaming. "No," he moaned. He centered himself, then put Meira in a light trance so he could handle her. After that he was able to receive Anakin's sending.  
  
//Master, come at once!//  
  
When Obi-Wan arrived on the scene, the emergency workers were trying to lift a clinging Anakin off of Sabé's bloody unconscious form. "Let her go, we'll get her into the ambulance. She'll be all right," a large rough man insisted.  
  
"No," Anakin shouted, his hands on her face. "If you take me off, she'll die!"  
  
"The boy's right," Obi-Wan yelled, running towards them. "He must maintain contact until she's stabilized."  
  
At the sight of her mother, Meira fought off the earlier spell, and began reaching towards her and calling. "Maa! Maaa!." She balled her little hands into fists. "Bad Jeddi! Go away," she shouted, reaching toward Anakin with every intention of beating him off of Sabé's battered form.  
  
Obi-Wan admired the girl's strength. It was seldom that small children could overcome a trance on their own. This time, he put her into a deep sleep. Fighting his own concern, he called on all his training to maintain detachment as he moved close to Anakin.  
  
"Remember one of your earliest lessons, Ani. It was first aid in the field," Obi-Wan told him calmly.   
  
"That wasn't for this kind of trauma, Master. What do I do?" Anakin faced Obi-Wan, a plea for assistance in his eyes. He was anxious and sweating, tension in his tight-knit brow.   
  
"Her vitals seem to be stabilizing, Jedis," said a woman who had placed some monitors on Sabé. "We should get her to a hospital and begin with bacta."  
  
Obi-Wan placed his hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him. "Anakin...reach out with your feelings. What do you sense? Does it seem safe for you to break contact yet?"  
  
After a moment, the tranquil padawan answered. "No, Master, not yet. I need a little more time to help her body survive. And Master, we have another problem. I can't find *her* in here."  
  
Obi-Wan glanced up at the medics. "You'll have to move them together for the time being. He's doing well, but he needs to keep at it."  
  
They nodded and tranferred Sabé with Anakin still on her, into a transport. Obi-Wan jumped in and continued counseling his padawan.  
  
"Anakin, listen to me. I know she will be trying to get back to us. I believe it's not her time yet. She'll need your help, so be patient and persistent. She's in a peaceful place right now, so you must be calm and serene to be able to call to her. You will also have to form a healing bond...here's how you do it..."  
  
****  
  
When Sabé finally saw something other than blackness, she was surprised at how pleasant it was. The air seemed a perfumed blue mist. Ahead, there was a spot of light and there looked to be a tall male figure near it. Curiousity drew her closer.  
  
The light appeared to be a small flickering fire, like those her father made when they went camping together years ago. She gasped when the cloaked figure turned and drew back the hood.  
  
"Greetings, Lady Sabé. I did not expect to see you here this soon," Qui-Gon said cordially.  
  
"Master Jinn! What are you..and what am I...doing here?"  
  
"You are suspended between two worlds at this moment. I am here to guide you toward the one you choose. If you wish to continue on a different plane than where you came from, you may do so. However, I think it would be best for all concerned if you were to return to your corporeal form on Naboo. There is much left for you to accomplish there."  
  
"Of course! My baby needs me!'  
  
Qui-Gon smiled. "That's what I thought you'd say. But let me tell you this; that's only part of why you should go back. Obi-Wan and Anakin need you just as much, if not more." His look turned a bit more serious. "Sabé, you should know that I pushed things along between you and Obi-Wan. If Meira had not been created, I foresaw the strong possibility that the two of you would go your separate ways and never see one another again. The results of that were too sad to speak of. Please forgive me for my manipulations."  
  
Puzzled, she asked,"What are you saying, Master Jinn?"  
  
"When I saw how you and Obi-Wan seemed to be attracted to each other, I began to study you. I sensed that you weren't the Queen, but I also saw strength and a wisdom that was beyond your years. I was happy that my Padawan had perhaps found a young woman that would be good for him. He was close to his trials; the timing seemed perfect. At first, I was content to let the situation run its own course. I believed that Obi-Wan would see what was so obvious to me. But after Tatooine, my visions started."  
  
Sabé nodded, wishing to let Qui-Gon tell the story as he saw fit.  
  
He crossed his arms and looked down, his manner pensive. "I saw Obi-Wan as an old man...older than I was when I passed. I had seen his face and the place where he would be before, but there was more this time. I sensed a great air of tragedy about him. He was alone and had been for a very long time. When it ended, I couldn't bear to think of him coming to that, so I thought to encourage the relationship. But I did more than that. When you came with me for the backrub, I used the Force to prepare you for fertility. I didn't ask you or Obi-Wan about that. I knew you would have refused, and rightfully so."  
  
"It's worked out wonderfully, Master Jinn. Any earlier, and I might have been terribly angry with you, but I can't regret Meira. I can't even think of life without her now. And Obi-Wan and I are having a wedding at last! Or at least we were before this happened. I do forgive you. I even thank you."   
  
Qui-Gon looked up, gratitude in his eyes. "I should be thanking you. You'll be looking after all my charges!" He nodded at her. "Your wedding will take place, it will just be delayed." He began to lead her on the way back to her world.  
  
As they walked along a narrowing corridor, Sabé spoke. "Master, I have something to ask you, while we have the moment...What is it to balance the Force, and how can we help Anakin to achieve it?"  
  
"Well Sabé, you've studied my writings. Why don't you tell me what your conclusions are?"  
  
She hesitated, then chose her words carefully. "With all the different philosophies concerning this issue, naturally there are conflicting opinions. Some seem to think it boils down to numbers. Two Jedi to two Sith. I don't agree with that. Others want to believe that it's a blending of the light and dark sides to a grey side, if you will. I don't think that's it either."  
  
"Rather, what I see, and what your studies led to, was a balance of the living and the unifying sides of the Force, heart and intellect. The Council has diminished their awareness of the Living Force to concentrate on politics. One sign of their focus was the hasty rejection of Ani after the first interview. It was a foolish move, meant merely to put you in your place. You did the right thing, Master. Common sense dictates that it's essential for a child with the potential for such power as Anakin wields to be guided in the benevolent use of it. Perhaps this is a crude analogy, but it's like one doesn't leave a blaster out in the open for just anyone who comes along to pick up and use."  
  
The Jedi Master looked at her with approval and respect. "Very good. Given that premise, how would you think Ani can fulfill his destiny?"  
  
"Using nature as a model since the Force is of life and nature, I've thought of two ways. Take a forest. When there is old growth that inhibits the new, how does it balance itself? Sometimes, it takes several lifetimes, but the old dies off, and is gradually replaced. It works fine. But other times...," she hesitated. "Other times, the change is sudden and violent. A forest fire occurs, destroying old growth, turning plants, animals, everything in its way, into ashes. But within a season, maybe two, the new has taken hold." She felt her soul shudder. "I would think that perhaps we could encourage Anakin to work within the system, and push for gradual change. If he could get a seat on the Council at a young age, that would be an ideal place for him to orchestrate balance. How am I doing, Master?"  
  
Qui-Gon nodded. "I see that my faith in you was well placed. It will take much strength and hard work. But it is the way you can fulfull your dream of seeing a new academy for Force sensitives on Naboo, so they can stay with their families and defend their own system."   
  
"You know about that?"  
  
"I've been keeping watch on you and your daughter the whole time. I saw the first stirrings of that vision when you were wondering if you should give Meira to the Temple. It's a fine ambition and one that you can realize in time. Don't give up."  
  
With Qui-Gon's endorsement, her idea seemed like something that could be real one day, and not just a personal pipe dream. As she was about to converse further, she felt a nudge.   
  
//Sabé! Come back--please!//came the voice. For a moment, she didn't recognize it, but then she realized it was Anakin calling.   
  
She turned to Qui-Gon. "It's time I returned, I think."  
  
He smiled. "Yes. Allow Ani to complete the bond. A word of advice--and you don't have to tell Obi-Wan or Anakin I suggested this--you might not want to sever the healing bond with Ani. It could be useful later." He bowed to her. "Take care, Lady. We'll meet again, but not too soon, Force willing."  
  
Sabé let Anakin complete the healing bond. The power of the Force flowed through him and began repair on her damaged bones, muscles and nerves.   
  
//Anakin--thank you...thank you for giving me the chance to return.//  
  
//Welcome back, Sabé,//came the tired mental voice. //I'm going to release you now. You'll feel pain, but you're in the hospital. They'll take care of you...// Anakin withdrew from her mind and rolled over. He fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thud, too exhausted to get up.  
  
The pain hit Sabé like a brick wall and she cried out. Attendants rushed to them, some putting Anakin on a stretcher and taking him to his own bed. Others dosed her with a sedative and she fell into a merciful sleep on the way to the bacta tank.  
  



	34. thirty-four

Saché moved with a determined stride down the palace halls, chrome blaster in hand. The calf-length coatskirt of her battle fatigues swung back and forth as she walked. Focusing on her anger, she kept her eyes straight ahead and failed to notice the second lieutenant standing watch near the small employee's door.  
  
"Evening, Lady Saché."  
  
The calm, refined voice caught her attention. She whirled to the side and saw a young man, skin the color of rich chocolate, dressed in the blue and leather security officer's uniform. "Don't try to stop me!" she warned the stranger. "The Faction wanted to kill my friend. There was a red scarf in the rubble. The cowardly driver hit her and ran! I'm going to get him!"  
  
"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied, opening the door and holding it for her. The response and his benevolent smile caught the handmaiden off guard. Stepping a bit closer to her, a casual curiosity filled his dark brown eyes. "I was wondering just who you're planning to shoot, though. We don't know who it is yet, or where to find him."   
  
Realization came over Saché, and she lowered her shoulders as she bowed her head, then handed the blaster to the officer. "I guess I did go crazy. Thanks for giving me a reality check."  
  
"I know about what happened to you before. I understand that it must be hard having a close friend possibly attacked by the people who put you through such a horrible time," the officer said.   
  
"No excuse. I know better," Saché sighed. She extended her hand. "You have the advantage here. You know me, but I don't recall seeing you before."  
  
"You haven't. I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. Ellouis Panaka. I'm your Captain's cousin. I've just arrived in Theed after my first tour of duty with the space pirate patrols. Normally I wouldn't have been assigned to the palace this soon, but the Captain called me in because of the incident with the Minister."  
  
"Oh," Saché said. She looked him over and decided that he seemed out of place in the uniform. Most security officers weren't known to show empathy to angry women carrying weapons when they weren't supposed to, even if they were handmaidens. He wouldn't stay long in security, she concluded. Gifted, intelligent and far too sweet. Catching herself staring, she blushed and averted her gaze. "Well, I guess I should go back to my quarters and wait for news of the Minister's condition."   
  
He nodded, then spoke hesitantly. "Look, if you ever want to talk or anything...well, the family tells me I'm a good listener."  
  
"Okay...yeah. Well, thanks. See you later, Lieutenant Panaka." Feeling the jitters begin way down in her stomach, Saché searched for the nearest exit that she could stumble through. She wasn't sure she had it in her to be graceful at the moment.  
  
"Ellouis...please."  
  
"Sure. 'night, Ellouis." Saché turned and walked away, chewing her lip, shaking inside, and wondering just what else he knew about her already.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We've found an abandoned speeder. We think it's the one that hit the Minister." The security guard's transmission caused everyone in the office to look up, especially Captain Panaka and Lieutenant Uzza.  
  
The Captain grabbed his comlink. "Make sure no one touches it," Panaka barked. "We'll get Kenobi and be right there!"  
  
Obi-Wan prepared himself, centering and opening to the Force. Moving his hands over the vehicle's interior, he began picking up the emotional residue left by the driver.   
  
"This wasn't a planned or organized effort. This person was chaotic. He saw an opportunity and took advantage of it. He acted alone and thought himself very noble for this. There is no more Faction; it's been disbanded. He hates that. It's the only thing he's ever felt a part of. He's tried going to ground and he didn't know where he was going to hide." Obi-Wan glanced up at Captain Panaka. "You should have no trouble finding him once you've traced the speeder's registration and gotten a name. He has no idea what he's doing."  
  
"Thank you, Jedi." The Captain moved closer to Obi-Wan and lowered his voice. "How is Sabé's recovery coming along?"   
  
Obi-Wan took a deep breath. "She's still undergoing bacta treatments, but thanks to Anakin's prompt action on the scene, the prognosis is good. It'll take a little while longer for full recovery and she'll need physical therapy for a time."  
  
The Captain closed his eyes and exhaled in relief. "Thank the Gods! As bad as it is, it could have been so much worse. She could have been alone, or had Meira with her..."  
  
Placing his hands in his robe sleeves, Obi-Wan bowed his head. "The Force was with us. This is no time to fret on what might have been, Captain. If you'll excuse me, I'll be going back to the hospital. Anakin should be released soon and besides seeing Sabé, I'll have to get Meira reconciled with Ani."  
  
The Captain smiled with gratitude. "Thank you for coming out here. I don't envy you the task ahead. I understand the little one took it hard."  
  
"That she did, but with time and patience I expect we can get them back on track. When Sabé's out of the bacta, she can hold the baby and guide her through the maternal bond while I monitor my padawan. If I leave now, I should arrive there just as she's out of the tank."  
  
Panaka nodded. "Give her our best wishes."   



	35. thirty-five

"Is something wrong with Saché? She's not ill or extremely depressed over the Minister's condition, is she? I know how close they are," the orange clad guard began.  
  
Yané slung the sack containing all her training texts and the datacard reader over her shoulder and glanced up at him from her seat at the rec hall table. "What do you mean?" she asked casually, as if there was no reason at all to be concerned.   
  
"Well, usually when one of us asks her out for a drink, she's ready to hit the town as soon as she's off duty. The last few days she's politely refused and retreated. I was just wondering if she's all right. It's not like her."  
  
"Thank you for bringing this to my attention. As the healer in training, I'm also concerned and I'll look into it immediatley. Don't trouble yourself, and please reassure the other guards as well. We'll get to the bottom of it."  
  
"Thank you, Lady Yané," replied the guard, giving a short bow and leaving.   
  
The handmaiden looked around, making sure she was alone before she slipped her comlink out and activated it. "Eirtaé, you know what we were thinking about Saché? I just got another confirmation that our theory may be true!"  
  
"No!" came Eirtaé's excited whisper. "What did you hear?"  
  
"She's turning down dates with Palace guards! The game that started during the blockade seems to have come to an end. Did you ever think we'd see the day?"  
  
"Wow! Sounds like the girl has indeed fallen for someone. The question now is, who is he?" Eirtaé remarked.  
  
"Don't know yet, but we're going to find out! I'd better sign off before I'm caught. Later," Yané said, then switched the comlink off.  
  
At the sound of a throat clearing behind her, Yané spun around. Saché was leaning against the door's frame, arms crossed, studying the acolyte healer with a curious stare. Her face burning, Yané waved a half hearted greeting. "Just going to the library," she chirped. When the ploy failed to change Saché's expression, she settled for slinking out of the room.  
  
  
  
Sabé peered at the Jedi's eyes as she rose from her hospital bed. "There's something you want to tell me." Swinging her legs over the bed, she started to stand, then grabbed a cane. She sighed, frustration and determination showed in the grimace on her face. Obi-Wan picked up a long white robe and helped her slip it on.  
  
The Jedi bit his lip and sighed quietly before he spoke. "I got orders today. Ani and I will be leaving day after tommorrow. We have a diplomatic mission and then we go back to Coruscant. As soon as I get to the Temple, I will petition the Council for the transfer to Corellia. What do you want to do, Sabé? Wait or have a ceremony in this hospital?"  
  
Wrinkling her nose, Sabé shook her head. "Perhaps I'm too proud, but I want to finish the physical therapy before we have the ceremony. As wonderful as it would be to wed now, I would like walk down the aisle under my own power." She hesitated and looked at him, hoping for his understanding.  
  
"I thought you might say that." Obi-Wan took her in his arms, and held her in a gentle way to avoid causing her any more pain. "Sure you just don't want more time to find a way out? I wouldn't blame you," he said in the tone he used for his jokes.  
  
Sabé wasn't fooled; she detected an undertone of concern in his voice. "Of course I don't want out, Jedi." She laid her head on a shoulder.  
  
Obi-Wan ran the fingertips of his left hand lightly along her spine, applying the Force to the points that would aid in her healing. He had been practicing the technique several times a day and so far it had been successful.   
  
They remained quiet for a time, their feelings singing through their bond, expressing all they wished to communicate.   
  
Obi-Wan broke the silence. "How much longer before they release you?"  
  
"I go on outpatient status today. Quite a bit earlier than the physicians expected, thanks to your wonderful treatment." Sabé slid her forehead a bit more into the hollow of the Jedi's neck.   
  
A soft knock sounded on the door. "Come in, Saché and Meira," Sabé called out.  
  
The handmaiden peeked through the door in an almost shy manner, but Meira was a great deal more bold. She pushed against Saché, and when she was put on the floor, she eagerly toddled to her parents. They sensed her relief at being with her mother again.  
  
"It's you she's most bonded to, " Obi-Wan quipped. "I'm just this guy that she happens to like."   
  
"Oh, that's certainly not true! On a deep level, she knows who you are, and she loves you. It'll be wonderful when we're together, the three of us and Ani."  
  
Saché cleared her throat. Sabé started, then nodded her head in apology to her friend. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you. Thank you for bringing her over."  
  
Smiling, Saché nodded in return. "Oh, I just wanted to make sure you're all right before I excuse myself. I'm sorry to interrupt the...uh...moment there. I should have just faded into the all concealing shadows."  
  
Obi-Wan looked oddly at Saché for a moment, then grinned. "Nice try, but there are no shadows here." He gestured towards the window. The drapes had been drawn back admitting the bright midday light.   
  
Taken aback by a the Jedi's gaze of examination, Saché fidgeted. "Well, I'll see you later then?"  
  
"Of course," Sabé said. "I'll be back in the office part time soon, but I'll visit the Palace before that. Give everyone my regards."  
  
Saché gave a curt nod and scurried off quickly.  
  
"I sensed something going on there, right?" Sabé said, more for confirmation than for inquiry. She shifted as Meira went between the two of them to head to the corner and sing softly to Shaadu.   
  
Wrinkling his brow, Obi-Wan thought a few seconds before his reply. "Something's going on. I thought she approved of our relationship, but it seems to have agitated her."  
  
"Ah! Well, I've had visits from the other handmaidens that lead me to a guess about that. Her agitation is not about us, Obi-Wan. With the recent good fortune that first Rabé, then I, have experienced, certain parties have decided that she should be the next one to find such bliss."  
  
"And I take it she's not pleased about such manipulations?"  
  
"Not at all! It might not have gone that way if she hadn't changed her behavior all of a sudden..." Sabé paused. "Ani's coming?"  
  
"Yes. I thought this might be a good time to reintroduce him to Meira. You've recovered enough to help her out."  
  
"I suppose now's as good a time as any." Sabé glanced over at the child. "She seems calm."  
  
A knock sounded. Meira stopped her singing and looked up, wide-eyed, at the door.  
  
"Enter quietly, Ani," Obi-Wan counseled, keeping close watch on Meira.  
  
As the boy came through the door, Meira held the Kaadu toy close, then jumped up and ran to hide behind Sabé. Clinging to her mother's leg, she peered out from behind the long robe.  
  
Anakin knelt down and smiled, holding out his hand. "Hi Little Bit. I'd like to be friends." He tried sending out positive impressions through the Force.   
  
Her rejection hit him in a wave. //No! Mad at Miera...Hurt Ma!// was the gist of the impressions he recieved.   
  
"Obi-Wan, I can't quite bend down and pick her up yet. Will you hold her for me?" Sabé asked in a whisper.  
  
When he had done so and she was face to face with her daughter, Sabé began to explain, speaking and sending through the bond at the same time. "Meira, yes, Ani was angry with you, but he knows it was wrong and he's sorry about that now. He wants to make up. He didn't hurt me when you saw him on me. He saved me. He's going to be part of our family. Try to go to him and be friends."  
  
She only hung onto Obi-Wan harder. "Nooo," she squealed. "No! Go 'way!" Tears began flowing down her increasingly red face.  
  
Anakin stood, hanging his head. "It didn't work. She'll never accept me. Master, what are we going to do?"  
  
Obi-Wan stayed calm. "Patience, Padawan. I didn't think this would take right away. You may have to try several times, but with our help and working with the Living Force, she will learn to accept you. My advice is to find a quiet place and meditate. The Force will lead you in the right direction. You may leave for now. I'll join you shortly."  
  
"Yes, Master," Anakin muttered before turning and walking out of the room. He had never felt so low in his life as he did right now. What kind of scum must he be, to continue to frighten such a small child? He gave a great sigh and began to search his feelings for what to do next.   



	36. thirty-six

Claustrophobia was stifling Anakin. Although the hospital's atrium was lovely, it didn't feel right. He stood up and shook off the odd discomfort, much as one would shake off an old ill-fitting coat. Pausing, he sought an exit to the outside, trusting the Force to guide him where it would.  
  
After finding a door, exiting, and walking a few blocks, Anakin spotted the body of a small feline creature that had been hit by a passing speeder. As the image of the recent incident with Sabé came to mind, he suppressed an involuntary shudder. After reminding himself to focus on the moment at hand, he thought he'd find a way to wrap the animal up and remove it from the street.   
  
Theed was kept so clean it took him a few minutes to find some discarded pieces of fabric that would be large enough to cover the creature. After he wrapped it well, he went across the street to one of the small parks and found a piece of ground in an unused corner. Activating his lightsaber, he carved a hole big enough for the enshrouded animal, placed the body in it, and covered it with earth and leaves.   
  
Finishing the job, he brushed the dirt off his hands and prepared to continue on his way when he heard mewing cries coming from near the place he had found the body.   
  
He followed the sounds and spotted a pair of tiny kits huddled in fear under a parked speeder. Reaching out to them and drawing on the Living Force, he coaxed them out, and into his grasp. The two of them could almost fit in one of his hands. Folded ears that were tight against their rounded heads were almost cap-like in appearance. The impressive large dark eyes seemed too deep for such tiny juveniles. Blue tabby coats still had most of their baby fuzz, but Anakin judged that they might have started eating solid food.   
  
Shaking his head, Anakin positioned his arm and stuck the kittens under his robe. He hoped he could find a place for the creatures before Obi-Wan found them and fussed at him about being as bad as Qui-Gon over pathetic life forms.  
  
He was only a block away from the Palace when he heard a soft feminine voice call out to him.  
  
"Anakin...Ani?"   
  
He whirled around and felt his heart skip. It was the Queen in street clothes. With her was Rabé, who smiled in a knowing way.   
  
Anakin moved closer to the ladies. "Your Highness, what are you doing out here? Not that I'm not glad to see you! Between the accident and your schedule, we've had no time to visit. But I thought security was tighter, what with the Faction incident."  
  
"We snuck out. Captain Panaka doesn't know. I was going a bit stir crazy. Anyway, the threat is over. Your master determined that this was an isolated incident, and the police have found the suspect."  
  
Anakin nodded. "Still, best not to take chances. Let's get to a more private area." He jumped a bit as a wriggling started around his midsection. Loud mewing began to emanate from the same area. His face turning red, he walked quickly to a small alley off the main street.   
  
Rabé and Padmé were right behind him, stifling giggles. "Padawan Skywalker, what have you got?" asked Rabé, amusement in her tones.   
  
The youngster sighed heavily. "Like I didn't have enough of a problem with Meira hating me, I got into this. I found these two orphaned little animals. Would one of you know where I can take them? I couldn't leave them on the street, they'd have no chance there."  
  
"Let's see them," Padmé urged. As the boy pulled the kittens out, the ladies cooed over the adorable babies.   
  
"They're tuft-kits," Padmé explained. "When they get older, they'll have a big soft tuft of fur on their chests. They're sort of a bred down domesticated version of a tusk-cat. These are valuable too, because of the folded ears. It's rare to find them out on the street."   
  
Anakin told the story of how he acquired the two little kits while Rabé and Padmé nodded in sympathy.   
  
"Of course you did the right thing, Anakin," Padmé said, her pride in him obvious, which brought another blush to the padawan's face. She looked at Rabé and continued. "We can't keep them in the Palace and I hate to hand them over to the shelter. What shall we do with these little ones?"  
  
"Padawan Skywalker, I have an idea that might help you with both of your problems," Rabé began.  
  
The next afternoon, as soon as Meira woke from her nap, Sabé dressed her in one one of her nicer outfits.   
  
"We're going to the Palace to see Aunties Padmé and Saché. Won't that be fun?" Sabé gushed. Meira clapped her hands in response.   
  
As they got near the recreation room, the sound of laughter and mewing spilled out into the hallway. Meira wriggled to get out her stroller and join in the fun.   
  
"Kitties?" the child asked. She barely contained her excitement.   
  
"Yes, I do think I hear kitties," Sabé answered as Obi-Wan unhooked the straps. "Go with Jedi Obi-Wan and see."  
  
Meira charged ahead to find the kitties, but stopped in dismay when she saw that they were with Anakin. Padmé and Saché were there too, dangling strings that the kittens batted around. The little girl desperately wanted to join her "aunts" and the kittens, but she still couldn't bring herself to trust the Jedi boy.   
  
Turning to Obi-Wan, she pointed at the furballs and gave him her best longing gaze. "Kitties?" she asked, hoping he would get them and bring them over to her.   
  
Obi-Wan sat in a chair midway between the door and the group. "Those are Ani's kittens, Meira. If you want to play with them, you'll have to play with Ani as well. Go on, I'm here. It's all right."  
  
Sabé was now entering the room and making her way to a seat next to Obi-Wan. Before she got there, Meira toddled over to her mother and beseeched her for the same thing. "Kitties, Ma?"  
  
"Go play with the kitties and Anakin now, my girl. See how Padmé and Saché are having a good time. If they can feel safe, you know you can too. Jedi Obi-Wan and I will be here the whole time to watch over you, I promise," Sabé said reassuringly.  
  
Saché and Padmé smiled at Meira and beckoned her to cross the room and join them, but she was still hesitant. She tried to reach out and will the kittens over to her side of the room, but Obi-Wan subtly blocked her efforts.  
  
Obi-Wan moved a bit closer to Anakin. Taking a small ball from a pouch under his robes, he tossed it to the kittens and watched as the larger one grabbed onto the toy, and rolled on its side, hanging on and raking with its hind feet.   
  
"Do those ferocious beasts have names?" Obi-Wan asked, a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"The one who got the ball is Max; that's the boy. The smaller one who's setting up to pounce him is a female; we decided to call her Mana," Anakin replied.   
  
Mana crouched low to the floor, waving her tail. She made a couple of rear end wriggles, then shot towards her sibling, and landed on him, then jumped away.  
  
Meira called out to Padmé and Saché. "'D'may! 'Che!" She inched a bit closer, keeping an eye on Anakin.  
  
Saché held out her arms. Usually Meira would have run to her for a hug, but this time she was too cautious. It was clear she wanted the ladies to leave Ani's side and come to her. She shook her head and tried calling again. "'Che!" She pointed at the animals. "Kitties!"  
  
"My, she is stubborn! Wonder where she gets that from?" Padmé noted dryly, a grin on her face as she glanced at Sabé and Obi-Wan.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Sabé said, matching her friend's tone. "Must be from her father's side."  
  
Obi-Wan folded his arms and grunted, but his smile betrayed his amusement. He sent a wave of confidence to Meira, hoping to inspire her. She felt it and moved a little closer to the group.   
  
For the next twenty minutes, it went in that manner. Obi-Wan stopped the encouragement and soon Meira made the moves on her own. Finally, they achieved a victory of sorts. She joined the ladies, but was careful to stay opposite of Anakin, where she could see him at all times.   
  
Saché took Meira's hand and moved it over Mana's back. "See, it's soft. Want to pet the kitty nicely?"  
  
Meira touched Mana's back and laughed. The sudden noise startled the kitten, causing her to fluff her tail, but Saché got her soothed after a moment.   
  
Sabé turned to Obi-Wan. "Well, it's a start. I suppose by the time you return, she'll have forgotten the fear. I hope so. At least she's started a truce, if not a friendship."  
  
Taking her hand, Obi-Wan smiled reassuringly. "She's on the right track. When we return, she'll be ready."  
  



	37. thirty-seven

"Ah, it's finally that time," Obi-Wan noted, watching Meira's head fall to one side.  
  
  
"We've had a busy day, acquiring two new members of the pride," Sabé said. The kittens had been brought back to the apartment and had settled into their own box for a nap. "Let's go put Meira down, then you and I can have the rest of the night for ourselves."  
  
When they got Meira in her crib, Obi-Wan gave her a big smile. "I have a surprise for you and your mother."  
  
"What is it, Obi-Wan?" Sabé gazed in curiousity at the Jedi.  
  
"I've made up words to the lullaby. I thought I'd sing it to her tonight."  
  
"You sing?" Sabé said in amazement. "I didn't know that!  
  
"Not many people do," he responded. "I don't care to do it in public, but for the two of you...well, if you can't stand my voice, let me down gently, will you?"  
  
Sabé leaned against the head of the crib and waited for him to begin. When Obi-Wan sang, the clear beauty of his voice brought a dampness to her eyes.  
  
Hush, little one  
The stars are high  
It's time to sleep  
Bid your work goodbye  
  
The world will keep  
the work can wait  
It's time to let go  
and trust your fate  
  
Lay your 'saber down  
Pull your robes up tight  
Put your mind at ease   
There's no need to fight  
  
The Elders watch  
and all are free  
So you may sleep  
Because they can see  
  
The Force is strong  
and will watch over you  
Till you grow up  
To be a Jedi too.  
  
Sabé reached over and stroked Obi-Wan's cheek, then together, they gazed down on their sleeping daughter and smiled.   
---  
  
Anakin looked across the gameboard at Amidala. Most of the time it was lousy to be eleven years old anyway, but tonight it was much worse than usual. Whenever she smiled it him, it was the kind of smile a girl gives a favorite little brother, and his feelings for her were anything but brotherly.   
  
She was giving him one of those smiles right now, and he returned it as brightly as he could. Oh, he knew it was far too soon for anything serious between them. He could wait; that wasn't what concerned him. His worry was that her mental image of him was forever fixed on the boy and that when he was a man, she would never see him as the adult accomplished Jedi Knight, but always as little Ani.   
  
Normally he was able to dismiss this thought as it occured to him over the last two years, but it had nagged him during most of his waking hours ever since his return to Naboo. The Queen's presence had something to do with that, of course, but observing the relationship between his master and Sabé had awakened fresh ambitions. He had seen Obi-Wan tending to Sabé in the hospital, and caring for little Meira. The way they had looked at one another, held hands and spoke in close whispers made him realize that he wanted that kind of relationship with Amidala or Padmé, whatever she called herself, it didn't matter.   
  
"Ani?" His reverie was broken by her voice.  
  
"Oh," he said with a start. "Sorry! Is it my move?"  
  
"Is everything all right, Anakin? You seem troubled." Amidala reached over and patted his hand.  
  
Her manner struck Anakin as patronizing. Oh Force, don't do that, Ani thought to himself. I know you're a queen and you want to look after everyone, but please...don't...do...that. He withdrew his hand from the top of the table and gave her a halfhearted grin.  
  
Sensing that she had offended him somehow, Amidala looked away and tried to collect her thoughts.   
  
Anakin rose from the table and spoke carefully in formal tones. "I'm sorry, Your Highness. I find that I am not able to concentrate on the game. Perhaps it's best if I retire to my room for the night. I'm sure one of your handmaidens can take my place and finish the round better than I can."  
  
The Queen turned to face him and found herself surprised by what she saw. There was none of the boy who had rescued kittens. The crooked grin, the mischievous air, that had charmed her before were gone. He stood straight, chin slightly up, his hands placed in his robe's large sleeves, and there was a stony look in his eyes. She had seen his anger and pain on other occasions, so she knew this was different. These were the eyes of someone beyond eleven, struggling to hold onto hope.   
  
"Your Highness, may I go?" Anakin had softened when he saw that Amidala was taken aback.  
  
Amidala bit the inside of her lip slightly, then nodded. "Of course, Anakin. I don't wish to keep you up if you're tired. I'll see you before you leave tommorrow, right?"  
  
Although the corners of his mouth turned up, there was still a sadness in his face. He bowed as he answered. "As you wish." Then swiftly, he turned and was gone.   
  
Putting her hands up to her face, the Queen considered the ramifications of the last few minutes, and found no comfort in any of them.  



	38. thirty-eight

Nestling close to Obi-Wan, SabÃ© relaxed, moving toward sweet slumber. The sudden wave that came over her was a chilling surprise. At the same moment, Obi-Wan's hand on her shoulder tightened.  
  
Puzzled, she raised her head. "Did you feel that?"  
  
"A disturbance? Yes I did. I think it's coming from my Padawan." Rolling over, the Jedi picked up the comlink that was tuned to the same channel as Anakin's. "Padawan, are you there?"  
  
Anakin looked in shock at the 'link on the dresser. He had not expected to hear from his master at all during his last night with his beloved. As he realized why Obi-Wan was calling him, he rolled his eyes and sighed to himself. Right, Skywalker, he thought. Time to work on those shields. If you can't conceal your angst from your master while he's...distracted...how are you going to shield anytime?  
  
"I'm here, Master. I'm fine. I've retired to my room and I'm reading. Please excuse the disturbance. It won't happen again, I promise."  
  
Genuine concern came through in Obi-Wan's tone, even though filtered by the comlink. "Are you sure it's all right, padawan? If you need anything..."  
  
Trying to play it off, Anakin took a stab at being jovial. "With all due respect Master, if you dare leave SabÃ©'s side tonight, I'll have to cut you in two." He laughed, then softened his voice. "Really Master, I'm going to be just fine. We can talk about it later, if we must, but I'd rather not, if that's acceptable. Now please-I beg you- sign off and go back to what you were doing. I assure you, all is well."  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head. He saw he'd get no more out of the boy this way, so he would bide his time. "Goodnight Padawan."  
  
"Goodnight, Master."  
  
---  
  
The chime of the doorbell woke Anakin. He bolted upright, grabbed his robe and slipped it on. "Come in," he called.  
  
RabÃ© entered with a set of freshly cleaned robes. "Padawan Skywalker, here are your garments, and I have your schedule for the day."  
  
"Thank you, handmaiden RabÃ©," Anakin said, keeping himself formal. "What is on my agenda?"  
  
Consulting her datapad, RabÃ© read out the schedule as she presented him with a copy. "In 40 minutes, you are to report to the main banquet hall for breakfast. The Queen, Obi-Wan, SabÃ©, Meira, and many Naboo dignitaries will be present. Afterwards, you will all move to the throne room, where there will be a brief ceremony. At this time your luggage will be picked up from your room and sent to the transport, so please have it ready. When the Queen concludes the ceremony, you and your master will depart the throne room and start to the transport station. There will be a half hour in a private room for you and Jedi Kenobi to have a few final moments with whomever you wish to speak to before you embark on the ship that will take you to your mission. Any questions, Padawan Skywalker?" RabÃ© looked up and studied the boy's face.  
  
"No, thank you. I understand the agenda," Anakin answered.  
  
A beat passed, then RabÃ© spoke in a serious and confidential tone. "Her Highness returned to her chamber in tears last night, Padawan Skywalker. I just thought you should know." She then turned on her heel and walked out the door, leaving Anakin stunned.  
  
The padawan walked out to the balcony and gazed out at the beauty before him. The architecture and the city's layout was clean, elegant and orderly, designed to compliment nature, not overpower it. He turned his sight to the majesty of the waterfall, then studied the clear blue sky. Within all this, the Force flowed, then reached out to him, beckoning him to open himself to it without reservation.  
  
"Well, you wanted to be a Jedi, Skywalker," he said out loud. "Now you know it's not just running around in robes and waving a dangerous elegant weapon. Here's where it really happens, right now, with no one else around to offer guidance or see if you succeed or fail. What's it going to be?" He laughed to himself and closed his eyes as he spread his arms out and surrendered to the power that embraced him.  
  
---  
  
//Anakin, I'm here with SabÃ© and Meira. Are you ready to meet us?//  
  
When there was no response, Obi-Wan frowned and tried again. //Anakin?//  
  
Nothing.  
  
His concern growing, the Knight sent once more. //Anakin, are you there? Answer me!//  
  
When this third attempt was met with silence, Obi-Wan sought out the nearest handmaiden. "RabÃ©! You wouldn't happen to know where Anakin is, would you?"  
  
"I left him in his room to shower and change. He should be on the way. I gave him instructions on where he should be today."  
  
"Which room was he staying in?" Obi-Wan asked.  
  
"Why, the Azure room. It's our smallest guest room. Shall I send someone to fetch him?" RabÃ© responded.  
  
"No, thank you. That won't be necessary. I'll go get him." Tuning into SabÃ©, Obi-Wan sent to her. //Beloved, do you know where the Azure room is?//  
  
//Of course. Going to get Ani?//  
  
//Not just that, SabÃ©. He's not answering my call.//  
  
//I'll be right with you!// Leaving Meira in the care of her parents, SabÃ© joined Obi-Wan and they hurried to the room. 


	39. thirty-nine

Just as they got to the door, it opened. "Good morning Master, Minister Calle," Anakin said. He wasn't the least bit surprised to see them.  
  
"Padawan, you had me worried," Obi-Wan sighed with relief. "Why didn't you answer my call through the bond?"  
  
"Master, you called me? I was indisposed for a few minutes. I am sorry, I didn't mean to cause you any worry."  
  
Obi-Wan opened up his senses and looked for the Force around Anakin. The flow had always been strong because of his natural talent, but now it was less chaotic in its movement between Ani and the rest of the environment. There was only one explanation for that, and for a new air of serenity that emanated from the boy.  
  
Glancing at SabÃ©, the Jedi sent, //Do you sense something different about him?//  
  
SabÃ© narrowed her eyes in concentration. //Yes...I do. He's not as anxious.//  
  
Reaching out and grasping Anakin's shoulder, Obi-Wan smiled. "Am I correct in thinking that I should be very proud of you right now?"  
  
An older Jedi might have just nodded, but Anakin still had enough child in him to be thrilled at his master's approval. Bashfully, he turned his eyes to the side for a moment, then gathered himself. "My meditation *was* especially rewarding this morning. I hope I've made you proud."  
  
Obi-Wan nodded. "There's much more to it than pleasing your master, Padawan. In accepting the light as you have, you've found a way to help yourself become what you were meant to be. Maintaining the awareness that you found will give you the outlet to release the fear and agression when they come. Keep at it and the darkness can never touch you, Ani."  
  
SabÃ© grasped her hands with joy. "Oh let's hurry. I want to see if Meira can accept you now!" With a wink she added, "A hall full of people are waiting on us. We'd better hurry down."  
  
---  
  
"By the way," Anakin began, smiling at his friends. "I think it's really wizard that the two of you got together so quickly and so well! My master bonding with a widow and her baby... it's something that I would have never thought of. How did it happen?"  
  
Anakin sensed communication between SabÃ© and his master. Obi-Wan glanced at him, then at SabÃ© during their private conversation. "Uh...if it's too personal, forget I asked," he said, looking away.  
  
"It would be too personal for most people, but since you're to be family and you'd probably figure it out in time anyway, I think you should know now," SabÃ© said. She stopped and looked around the corridor to make sure they were alone. "What have you heard about me and Meira so far?"  
  
"Well... while we were in the hospital, your mother told me that you had married a pilot when we were on Coruscant. I remembered that you mentioned there was someone you cared for who was nearby and had duties to perform, so that made sense."  
  
Obi-Wan stared at SabÃ© in surprise. "When did you say that?"  
  
"When Anakin came to see PadmÃ© before the Council interviewed him. He was so lonely, I thought it might help him to know that I understood some of his feelings."  
  
"You mean, even then, you felt...?" the Jedi Knight asked.  
  
"I was charmed by the most handsome, talented, not to mention, sexiest man I'd ever met. How could I not be falling in love?" SabÃ© said it as if it were simple enough concept for anyone to understand.  
  
Obi-Wan blushed, which brought no end of delight to his padawan.  
  
Anakin looked from Obi-Wan to SabÃ© and back again. "So...the pieces start to come together," he said, a huge lopsided grin on his face.  
  
SabÃ© reached out and clasped Obi-Wan's hand. "Yes, now you see why it was so easy for him to bond with Meira."  
  
Anakin was ecstatic over the news, but he was troubled by one thing. "This is wonderful, but why didn't we know sooner?"  
  
"It's a long story, Padawan. I'll tell you the whole thing when we're aboard the transport out of here. In the meantime, we have a function to attend." 


	40. forty

All eyes turned on the three people who had been holding up breakfast when they entered the hall. Hurrying to their seats, SabÃ© sat with her parents on her right side, Obi-Wan on her left. Anakin took the last empty chair next to his master. A collective sigh floated across the large room, then the waiters and the droids started serving.  
  
Meira kept between her grandfather and SabÃ©, but gave Anakin looks that were curious rather than apprehensive now and then between bites of toast.  
  
Amidala was already dressed for court, so she ate little, so as to avoid ruining her makeup and gown. She would turn and face SabÃ© and Obi-Wan to exchange conversation, but when Anakin tried to meet her eyes, she looked uncomfortable. She didn't turn away, but she didn't seem to know just what to say to him either.  
  
Anakin smiled at her when she looked his way as the meal ended. "Talk to you?" he mouthed.  
  
She understood and gave a barely perceptible nod. "After the ceremony," she said soundlessly in return.  
  
When it became clear that most everyone was finished with the meal, SachÃ© passed behind Anakin to stand next to the Queen. In his mind's eye, the boy saw her wearing the official pilot's uniform. He turned and gestured to her in excitement. "Handmaiden, how long have you been a pilot? It's great, isn't it?"  
  
SachÃ© looked at him in confusion. "Padawan Skywalker, I'm not a pilot. I'm afraid you must have mistaken me for someone else."  
  
"No, I saw you as a pilot, just now! Maybe you should think about becoming one," Anakin whispered. "Why not try it? Come here," he said, taking SachÃ©'s hand.  
  
Suddenly SachÃ© saw herself at the controls of a cockpit. She had always thought the occupation must be boring. It looked so easy when Ric OliÃ© or one of his crew did the job. But with Anakin showing her what it felt like to be in control of a ship, she found herself very interested.  
  
"Wow!" she breathed when Anakin had ended sharing the experience. "I might have to look into that. Thank you, Padawan Skywalker."  
  
"We're friends now, call me Ani," he stated as he winked.  
  
SachÃ© winked back. "All right. I've got to take my place now. See you later, Ani."  
  
Standing, Amidala made the announcement that they would all adjourn to the Throne Room. The guests and the Jedi left by the main entrance while the Queen and her handmaidens took a back way.  
  
A diplomatic aide intercepted Obi-Wan and Anakin and steered them to a side hall. "We want to let everyone else go in first," he explained. "As you have been selected to receive awards, you will make an entrance to traditional Naboo march music."  
  
Obi-Wan groaned. "The Queen knows the Jedi do not wish public recognition for their work. We went over this issue right after the Trade Federation incident."  
  
The aide looked insulted as he gathered himself. "May I remind you, Jedi Kenobi, you are a guest of the Queen here. It's not about what you wish."  
  
"You are right of course," Obi-Wan said, bowing. "We will graciously accept whatever honor Queen Amidala of Naboo chooses to bestow upon us."  
  
Anakin watched his master and smiled. //Stage fright?// he teased.  
  
The response was cross. //Hush, Padawan!//  
  
When the pair of Jedi stepped through the huge set of doors into the Throne Room, Anakin could sense his master's queasiness through their bond. He had discovered some time ago that Obi-Wan had a bit of a phobia about being on public display. Back at the first celebration, he'd figured that the Jedi had simply been in deep mourning for Qui-Gon and that had been the sole cause of his melancholy. He'd been surprised to find that while grief had played a large part in Obi-Wan's discomfort, the attention had overwhelmed him more. And since he had just been given another piece of the puzzle--that his master had left a love behind--Anakin wondered more than ever how the Obi-Wan had avoided falling to the darkside.  
  
Unlike his master, Anakin reveled in attention. The heady feeling he got from walking toward his angel added to the euphoric mood he was still in from his experience of the Force earlier. The last time he felt this good was after the podrace, when Qui-Gon had hoisted him up...  
  
Yes, Qui-Gon should be here, Anakin mused, once again missing the older master that had seemed to understand him like no other ever would.  
  
A brief wave of warmth, then, //I am always with you, Ani// passed into his mind. //Even when it seems I have gone.//  
  
Anakin smiled in response to the reassurance, certain that Qui-Gon would see it and know it was meant for him.  
  
The two Jedi reached the throne and bowed before Queen Amidala. She stood and speaking in her formal court voice began the presentation.  
  
"Honored Jedi, We are grateful that you have chosen to visit our world and once again, you have performed valuable services for Us. Your aid in the rescue and rehabilitation of a most trusted friend and advisor of the court will not go unrewarded. We are aware," at this the Queen gave Obi- Wan a meaningful glance, "that the Jedi do not serve in order to gain recognition, but in this case, We feel that saving our Minister of Recruitment and Training did more than serve our sovereignty; indeed, many of us in this room owe you a personal debt for helping Minister Calle survive her ordeal."  
  
Governor Sio Bibble brought forth two parchment scrolls and handed them to the Queen. "The gifts We are presenting to you today have been crafted by our finest artisans. We hope that you will cherish them as tokens of our heartfelt gratitude." She presented a scroll to each Jedi. "These grant you honorary Naboo citizenship from this day forward. We feel this is one of our highest honors, and we hope to see the both of you visit to your home away from home often."  
  
Obi-Wan and Anakin each unrolled their scrolls. The beautiful calligraphy and delicate designs took even Obi-Wan's breath away.  
  
"Your Highness, I am humbled by your generosity," Obi-Wan said. "I look forward to future visits to Naboo even more, now that I have been granted this citizenship." He nudged his padawan through the bond.  
  
Anakin cleared his throat and gave the Queen a meaningful look. "Your Highness, I also wish to express that I anticipate coming to Theed more often, and of course I know that I will always feel welcome, now that I have this."  
  
Amidala's eyes studied Anakin's face for a moment, then she turned and took two small fabric covered boxes from the Governor.  
  
The first one she gave to Obi-Wan. He opened it, and took out a gold chain with a black gemstone dangling from it which was cut to an odd shape. Holding it up, he studied it, admiring how the many facets gave it a glittering appearance. He felt the Force in it somehow, which was unexpected. He also detected a feeling of delight from SabÃ© about the gift. He looked beyond the Queen and sent a warm gaze her way.  
  
Following Obi-Wan's line of sight, Amidala glanced back at SabÃ© and smiled. The Queen then turned to the Jedi and explained, "I am also presenting you each with a token that We hope you will be able to carry on your persons as you travel from system to system on your missions. We would like to think that a piece of Naboo will be with you, as the results of your valiant deeds will be with Us." She then turned to Anakin and presented him with the second box.  
  
When he saw his treasure, Anakin almost burst into tears. A smooth black stone with a matte finish was hanging off a leather cord. It was shaped just like the japor snippet he had given PadmÃ©. The Queen's crest was carved into the rock, and accented in off white and gold, so that it would stand out from the dark stone.  
  
"Your Highness, this is b-beautiful," Anakin stammered.  
  
"Indeed, they both are," Obi-Wan said. "Your Highness, we will cherish these gifts always."  
  
"Then We are pleased." Amidala said, with a mysterious smile. "I now call a recess so the Jedi may proceed to their transport. We will reconvene in 90 minutes." 


	41. forty-one

Anakin watched the family from the rear of the enclosed transport. SabÃ© and Obi-Wan sat next to each other and Meira was on her father's lap.  
  
Obi-Wan whispered in Meira's ear. "You understand that though I have to go, I will be back for you. Always remember--you're the first one I learned to love after Qui-Gon's passing."  
  
"Big Jeddi Qui-Ga," she replied, a pleased sort of certainty in her little voice, as she patted her father's hand.  
  
"Perhaps someday it will be only hours or days between our time together, not months or years," Obi-Wan said, hoping it would be the truth. The little girl held one of his fingers tight and nodded. He wasn't sure if her nod was a sign that she understood, or that she was just happy to be in his lap at this moment.  
  
"Why don't we see how she does with Ani now?" SabÃ© asked.  
  
Giving an affirmative nod, the Knight beckoned to his apprentice. "Approach her in a natural manner, Padawan. This is the last time we'll try during this visit."  
  
Anakin scooted down the seats of the transport, slowly coming closer to Meira. While she didn't show the level of fear that she had before, it was clear by her stare that she wasn't entirely comfortable with him yet.  
  
All the while, the boy spoke to her in a calm manner. "You know I'm leaving Max and Mana in your care, Meira. Will you watch after the kitties for me?"  
  
"Kitties! Love soft kitties," she replied.  
  
Easing a bit closer, Ani continued to chat at her. "I'm glad you love the kitties, 'cause there's no one else I could trust as much as you to look after them."  
  
When Anakin had gotten too close, she started grasping harder to Obi-Wan. Her new limit seemed to be about a meter.  
  
"That's as far as we'll get, Ani," Obi-Wan said, giving him the signal to stop. "It's better than it was yesterday. Good work."  
  
"It's so difficult to learn patience, Master," Anakin sighed. "I really wanted to be on better terms with her before we left."  
  
SabÃ© changed her seat so she could be next to Anakin for a moment. "Everything in its time, Ani." Then she got a twinkle in her eye. "Let me see your gift. The Queen wouldn't let anyone look at it before the ceremony, not even me!"  
  
The boy was proud when he took out the little charm that Amidala had given him. SabÃ© gasped in delight. "Why, this is the same stone that her amulet is made of. It's found in the area where her family has the farm. Anakin, I hope you know what a wonderfully personal statement she's made. This is obviously something crafted just for you."  
  
Anakin perked up. "It would have to be, wouldn't it? I'm sure that no shop would have something like this in the same shape as the japor snippet already made. I mean, she's kept it a secret, right?"  
  
"Of course, " SabÃ© confirmed. "Only those really close to her have seen it. This is a wonderful sign of her feelings for you, Ani."  
  
"I might have ruined that last night," Anakin said, in a fretful tone. "I don't know."  
  
SabÃ© put her arm around the Padawan to comfort him. "Look, she gave it to you anyway, and she didn't have to do that. She could have substituted anything, since none of us knew what the gift was to be. Calm yourself again so you may discuss it with her before you leave."  
  
Anakin nodded and worked on centering, recalling the confident feeling he'd had earlier that day.  
  
Obi-Wan drew his black gemstone out of his robes and held it out for SabÃ©. "Now, will you tell me the meaning of this? I sensed that you were pleased about it."  
  
Shifting her seat back to Obi-Wan's side, SabÃ© grasped a gold chain around her neck. When the stone that dangled from it was visible, it was easy to see that matched the one on the Jedi Knight's chain. SabÃ© took her stone and his, and put the uneven sides together. They fit perfectly.  
  
"Something I found when we were looking in the Palace attic. No record of them existed anywhere, so Amidala took that to mean they were meant for us. We don't know where the stones came from, or what they are supposed to do for Force sensitives. You and I will have to find that out on our own."  
  
Obi-Wan's eyes lit up as he smiled at SabÃ©. "Always out to learn something new, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh huh," SabÃ© replied, moving in for a kiss from her Knight. As their lips met, Meira laughed and applauded, while Anakin covered his face with his hand, but still peeked through his fingers. For a second, Anakin wondered what it would be like when he could kiss PadmÃ© that way, then pushed that speculation from his mind. He wouldn't allow anything like that to interfere with their relationship again.  
  
With some relief, Anakin shifted to look out the window. They were approaching the station now, and their transport was pulling into a garage that would shield them from the media. The Queen's transport was already parked, so he knew she awaited him. First, he was going to have to make his way through a throng of nobles, each of whom wanted to be seen shaking his hand. The boy sighed in exasperation.  
  
"I know, Padawan. Another of the things we have to bear gracefully," Obi- Wan said, just before the vehicle parked and the door opened to reveal them to the assembly.  
  
------  
  
Anakin moved through the crowd as quickly as possible. He knew he should have been paying attention, but he had no idea how many hands he shook, or who called to him. He really didn't wish to be impolite, but it was necessary to get to PadmÃ© soon, with a minimum of social hobnobbing. The moment he spotted RabÃ©, EirtaÃ© and SachÃ© guarding a door up ahead it was easy to figure that was the direction he needed to take.  
  
When he was three meters from the door, some of the Palace guards appeared and cleared a way for him. The handmaidens reached out, beckoning him to hurry. RabÃ© pressed a button, and the door panel slid upward. EirtaÃ© and SachÃ© stepped out and took Ani by the shoulders and hurried him along.  
  
He found himself in a quiet room. It was surprising with so much noise outside that none of it filtered through to this chamber. The Queen had her back to him as she gazed out of a window toward the transport the Jedi would be taking out of Naboo. JerÃ© and YanÃ© were standing near her.  
  
The Queen's head tilted back as she lifted her chin. "Please wait outside," she ordered the handmaidens, remaining stoic. As the two ladies seemed to float by Anakin, YanÃ© turned her head slightly, giving him a subtle encouraging nod.  
  
When the door closed again, the boy was alone with Amidala. He stayed mindful of his feelings, and released his apprehension into the Force. Along with it, he sent a silent wish for guidance on how he should speak.  
  
Suddenly, Anakin realized that he hadn't noticed today's royal gown until this moment. The green velvet cape was decorated with tiny soft pink rosettes, like a tree with complimentary flowers. "You look lovely, Your Highness," he said softly.  
  
Amidala turned around, a pensive look in her eyes. Her face was still decorated in the Royal mask, lips and cheeks accented with the same pink as the rosettes on her cape and the long silk dress under it. Speaking in her normal voice, she began. "Anakin, about last night...,"  
  
"Your Highness, I forgot myself then. I beg your forgiveness," Anakin responded.  
  
The young woman glanced down, then her eyes met Anakin's. "Ani, don't make this harder for me. Right now, I'm PadmÃ©. The only reason I'm still in costume is that I have to go back to court after you leave, but while we're in this room, what happens is not official business."  
  
"Yes, PadmÃ©, it was rude of me to interrupt. I want to hear what you have to say," the boy said calmly.  
  
She took a deep breath and put her palms together, fingertips down. "I've told you that my caring for you would remain and it has, please understand that."  
  
"I do, PadmÃ©."  
  
Somehow, his quiet acceptance made the conversation more difficult for her. She hesitated, taking a moment to gather herself, then spoke again.  
  
"Then you understand I'm only sixteen. I have so much that demands my attention that I don't know when I'll be ready for any other kind of relationship."  
  
Anakin smiled at her in sympathy for her angst. "You have more responsibility on your shoulders than most people three times your age. I have to call you Your Highness here, because that is who you are, and it dominates your life."  
  
He took a breath, and continued to let the words flow. "I'm sorry that I made you feel pressured, PadmÃ©. It happened before I realized how strong my emotions are. I know that is a flaw that I will have to work hard to correct. My time here has been short but eye-opening."  
  
Amidala gave him a little half smile. Ani allowed himself a moment's adoration, hoping that it would leave a better impression than last night's behavior.  
  
The Queen's smile widened, and it was as if a weight had been lifted from her.  
  
"Anakin Skywalker, I don't have the power of prophecy, but there's one thing I do know about the future right now. I'm always going to need you in my life. We'll work on how that's going to happen, but later, when we have a few more years to sort ourselves out. Is that fair?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness...I mean, PadmÃ©, " Anakin said, as he bowed slightly.  
  
She held out her arms and he joined her in an embrace. The Queen noticed a subtle stirring, and a warm glow from deep within, but she pushed it back down before she had the chance to analyze it and let it worry her. Looking down at her friend's neck, she wrinkled her brow. "Where is it?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The gift I gave you in court. Where's the stone?"  
  
He pulled the box from an inner pocket. "I was hoping you'd put it on me yourself. That would make it feel official."  
  
"Very well." She took it from the box by the cord and placed it around his neck. "There, will that do?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, Your Highness." Then the glow returned to Anakin's eyes. "Now, where's the japor snippet?"  
  
With an undignified girlish grin, Amidala reached up and pulled two cords from under the silk fabric. Hanging from the leather cord was the japor snippet. A stone and transparisteel amulet dangled from a black silk cord. "The two most important gentlemen in my life gave me these, so I wear them always," she explained. "Your snippet and my father's amulet."  
  
Anakin bit his lip as he smiled.  
  
-----------  
  
SabÃ© and Obi-Wan exchanged a long look. Neither expressed affection through the Force bond this time; something that intimate would make the parting more difficult, so they avoided it.  
  
Meira tugged at the Jedi Knight's cloak. "Uppy?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked down at her and smiled. "Yes, once more." Taking hold of his daughter, he lifted her up in the air, then held her close. "Now remember, you have to take care of your mother. And when I get back, we'll do things right. Understand?"  
  
//How can you promise her that, Obi-Wan? We don't know what the Council will decide.//  
  
//Trust in the Force, SabÃ©. We got this far; things will work out.// Obi- Wan replied with confidence.  
  
Meira nodded, and threw her arms around her father's neck. "Jeddi go bye now?"  
  
He spoke to the child. "Yes, Jeddi has to go for awhile. But I'll think of you every day. Now, another big hug, then you have to walk."  
  
After Meira's embrace, SabÃ© and Obi-Wan moved in for a farewell kiss, pouring enough into the embrace to make up for the long separation ahead.  
  
Suddenly a scene played out inside SabÃ©'s mind. As if she were just waking up for the day, she turned and saw a man with white short hair and a white beard. He had to be a much older Obi-Wan. He stroked her cheek and smiled sadly at her before he spoke.  
  
"Did I ever thank you properly for keeping me from actually becoming a crazy old hermit?"  
  
She broke the kiss suddenly, her heart pounding. When she opened her eyes and saw him at the age he should be now, she gasped with relief.  
  
Obi-Wan cupped her face in his hands and studied her, concern in his eyes. "Are you all right?"  
  
Nodding, she leaned into him and put her hands over his. "Yes, don't worry about me. You have to board the transport any minute."  
  
Knowing she had seen something, but respecting her wish to keep it to herself, Obi-Wan questioned her no further. After a few more minutes of holding her and Meira and whispering words of comfort, he glanced up at the chronometer and sighed as he spoke.  
  
"It's time, Beloved."  
  
---  
  
SabÃ©, Meira, and Obi-Wan joined Amidala and Anakin in a hall that took them to the transport.  
  
"You should wear the outfit you have on today when you do their wedding," Anakin whispered to the Queen. "Remember."  
  
"I will," Amidala whispered in return. She turned and held out her hands, one to Obi-Wan and one to Anakin. When the Jedi clasped their hands in hers, she smiled warmly. "We look forward to your return. Until that time, We pray that you carry out your missions in safety and with success. Jedi Kenobi, as it will be Our privilege to officiate at your formal bonding ceremony with Our Minister, We request that you notify us as soon as you know the dates of your next visit, so that all preparations will be complete upon your arrival. You've both waited long enough." She finished with a nod.  
  
"Your Highness, I thank you for the hospitality shown me while I have been your guest," Obi-Wan replied, honoring her with a slight bow. "I will be in touch concerning the ceremony."  
  
The Knight and the Padawan released the Queen's hands and turned to the Minister. SabÃ© leaned as far as she could to face Anakin.  
  
"Thank you again for saving my life, Ani. I know I'll never be able to return the favor."  
  
"You already have, Minister," Anakin said, glancing at Obi-Wan. "Your influence has made my Master someone that I can live with."  
  
"Oh, I can't take the credit for that, Meira did the work there."  
  
Obi-Wan grinned and raised his eyebrows. "Don't be modest, Beloved."  
  
A pilot stuck his head in the doorway and cleared his throat. "Jedi, when you're ready," he said, then disappeared.  
  
Nodding, SabÃ© released him. She, Amidala and Meira were all sniffing as the Obi-Wan and Anakin waved from the door of the craft, then went inside.  
  
They watched the transport rise in the air and fly out of sight. A moment that seemed outside of time slipped by, then SabÃ© and Amidala faced one another and exchanged knowing looks.  
  
"It's like coming out of a dream somehow, Your Highness."  
  
"Yes," Amidala said. "Back to real life and doing without our Jedi."  
  
SabÃ© let a beat pass as she pondered the meaning behind the Queen's reference to "our" Jedi. "And back to single parenthood," she said when she spoke again. "At least this time I know he'll be returning."  
  
The Minister took her daughter's hand. Meira reached up and grasped Amidala's slender fingers, and together, the three of them left the hall.  
  
(Don't worry, much more to come!) 


	42. forty-two

SabÃ©'s days and nights returned to their former mundane routine. Miera continued to grow and develop as young children do. The first two months were the hardest on them. Meira would call for the "Jeddi" but soon she began to pronounce the word " Jedi" as everyone else did. SabÃ© made sure she wouldn't forget Obi-Wan and Anakin by telling stories from their letters and displaying holos of them all around the apartment. Even so, the wonderful time that the two of them had shared with Obi-Wan seemed to drift away faster than she thought possible. SabÃ© hoped that he would return before the little girl forgot the bond and her relationship with her father.  
  
Then one evening, five months after Obi-Wan's departure, Meira called out from her room.  
  
"Maa-meee!"  
  
SabÃ© didn't look up from her work, but shifted a part of her focus to listen closely to her daughter; there was urgency in her voice, along with a happy anticipation sent through their bond. "What is it, Sweetie?"  
  
"Jedi here?"  
  
She sighed before she replied. "No, the Jedi aren't here. Mommy's sorry." She hoped she was successfully concealing her lonliness for Obi-Wan from the little girl  
  
"Jedi here soon," Meira stated.  
  
At that moment, a tone sounded from the workstation to notify the user that a communication had arrived. SabÃ© opened the file that contained unread mail. Her eyes widened and a broad smile spread across her face.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
The Supreme Chancellor made the trip to Naboo in a grand manner. Half of the Jedi Council accompanied him as guardians and protectors, a circumstance that seemed to please him or vex him, depending on when one caught up with him.  
  
It did bother him that he had barely had a chance to speak to the young saviour of Naboo, one Anakin Skywalker. No matter when he went looking for the boy, it seemed he had just missed him by moments. The Masters were very polite and offered their assistance, but he waved them off while putting on a jovial face. Inside he couldn't help but think that there had to be some reason the boy was sent on some errand whenever he wanted to speak to him.  
  
After his arrival, he endured few brief and unproductive meetings with the Queen. Her mind seemed to be on something else, which Palpatine found most annoying and disrespectful. During a recess from official business, he wandered around, looking for Skywalker, and though he failed to find the boy, he did encounter two knights.  
  
"Good Evening, Supreme Chancellor." Adi Gallia smiled softly at Palpatine. Her former padawan, Siri, was at her side, stoic expression on her face.  
  
Palpatine nodded, geniality shining through every pore. "I was hoping to speak to Knight Kenobi and that charming Anakin Skywalker, but I keep missing them. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find them, would you?"  
  
Adi's smile broadened. "I see. Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker have been reassigned, Supreme Chancellor. We will be happy to find you an available team of Jedi. What is your need?"  
  
"No need. I merely wished to speak to the heroes of Naboo. Perhaps I can send them a note."  
  
"It is not our policy to divulge the whereabouts of individuals, Supreme Chancellor. I'm sure you understand," Adi said.  
  
An edge crept into Palpatine's voice. "Of course. Perhaps our paths will cross one day, then. Thank you, Master Gallia, honored Knight." He turned, but as he walked away, his anger was such that the Jedi had no trouble at all sensing it.  
  
Master Adi and Siri turned and gave each other a concerned glance. Though no words passed between them, they understood that this man would bear watching.  
  
It was a frustrated Palpatine who sought out Amidala early the next morning. Though it was hours before their next scheduled meeting, he wanted to make headway and attempt to depart from Naboo by the afternoon. As he approached the entranceway to the Throne Room, he could already see that the Queen was nowhere nearby. A tall Gungan female and a young woman dressed in matching robes guarded the closed doors.  
  
The ladies bowed low as the Supreme Chancellor stepped up to them. The Gungan was the first to speak.  
  
"Greetings, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. We are honored by your presence. How may we serve you?"  
  
"You may find your Queen and tell her that I wish to speak to her at once. My duties back at Coruscant have become pressing. I find that I must conclude our business here and return to the Capitol."  
  
JerÃ© looked him over for a moment. Her calm demeanor infuriated Palpatine, though he was most careful to conceal any sign of his feelings. She should be bowing and scraping, but still she stood in place and made no move to carry out his order.  
  
"Supreme Chancellor, I regret to inform you that Queen Amidala is indisposed for the remainder of the morning. Court will be held after the midday meal. I'm sure Her Highness will be pleased to address your concerns at that time."  
  
Palpatine flashed a tense smile, then returned to his quarters to consult with his entourage until he could speak to Amidala much later in the day.  
  
JerÃ© and CordÃ© kept their expressions perfectly stoic until the Supreme Chancellor was well out of hearing range. Then they turned to one another and laughed, the echoes bouncing off the tall marble walls.  
  
"So there are advantages to being a Gungan Princess after all," CordÃ© giggled.  
  
JerÃ© nodded. "Even if he gets mad, I can pull rank on my own homeworld." She leaned against the door and performed a haughty gesture at the air. "It's good to be the Princess." That brought a fresh round of laughter from the two ladies.  
  
"He'll be back though, you know? So we'd better straighten up, Princess," CordÃ© advised.  
  
"Yes, you're right. Here we go-straight faces for the rest of the day." JerÃ© stood back up. The pair regained their dignity.  
  
After five minutes of standing at attention, the Naboo lady leaned toward the Gungan and whispered. "Still, I can hardly wait to tell Her Highness about the look on his face"  
  
The laughter echoed again. 


	43. forty-three

A matched pair of figures in identical green gowns with velvet hooded capes, walked hand in hand through the quiet halls of the Palace. As one was an adult woman and the other a small girl child, one might have taken them for mother and daughter.  
  
Meira strained against RabÃ©'s hand, trying hard to break away. Under her other arm she kept a firm hold on Shaadu. Something was special about this day and she was hardly able to contain herself. She had sensed it the night before when the Jedi came to her. The bigger one and her mommy were worried at first; they thought she wouldn't remember him. It pleased her to show them how silly that idea was. She'd launched herself at him, held on and sent love through their bond as if he'd been away only hours instead of months.  
  
"We want to find the prettiest ones for you and your mother, so I need your help," RabÃ© said as they left the Palace hall to go into the garden. "It's a great honor to be in charge of decorating for your second birthday and the bonding ceremony."  
  
The girl caught the words "bonding ceremony" and smiled. Mommy and the Jedi talked to her about that. Near as she could figure it, it was going to make the grown Jedi not just "Jedi" anymore but "Daddy." That would be good, because she'd found out that everyone was supposed to have a daddy. She was glad it would be the Jedi. He was the only man she was able to touch that she loved as much as her grandfather.  
  
Gazing out at all the flowers that were at her eye level, Meira couldn't wait to be among them. She summoned the happy feeling that always helped her get things done. With a fresh surge of vigor, she broke away from the handmaiden, and ran through the maze of colors, stopping for only a moment at the ones she found most attractive. "Pretty," she pronounced several times, pointing at different blooms and sharing the wonder of them with Shaadu. She put her Kaadu by a few of the nicest blossoms and allowed her to "enjoy" the fragrances.  
  
"Hold on," RabÃ© called as she laughed. "Let's narrow the field a bit. I'd like to choose from this bed over here. We want pink pastels. Come help me now."  
  
Obeying RabÃ©, she curtailed her browsing and went to her side. She liked her mommy's friend, indeed she liked every one of the bigger ladies that mommy hung around with. There was always a lot of warmth and security flowing from them to her when they were together. In a way, it was like having a lot of mommies at once.  
  
As they wrapped up the flowers, Rabe gave Meira one pink blossom and stem to play with, and showed her how to twirl it. She enjoyed the feel and scent of the flower and the new game for a few moments before she sensed anxiety and sadness. The disturbance was approaching, so she dropped the flower she had been carrying and peered down the pathway to see who could be feeling so bad on such a promising day.  
  
Another green skirt floated towards her. SachÃ© straightened bits of her gown and its hood as she made her way on the path. "How are the two of you doing?" she called out.  
  
"Almost finished," RabÃ© said brightly.  
  
"Good. We're going to have to leave soon. Obi-Wan and his attendants just slipped out." As SachÃ© caught sight of Meira in the minature version of the handmaiden gown, tears came to her eyes. "I can't believe she'll be gone soon. I know it's for the best, but I'll miss them both so much!"  
  
RabÃ© draped a comforting arm around her friend's shoulders. "You'll see them again. SabÃ© has to meet with the Queen and Security a couple of times a year."  
  
Meira reached up to SachÃ©. "Don't cry, 'ChÃ©!" When SachÃ© picked her up, she hugged the woman. "Don't cry." Holding the child close, SachÃ© sniffed as she struggled to contain herself.  
  
RabÃ© took a tissue from her kit and dabbed at SachÃ©'s face. "There, there. You're about to be in a wedding. Be happy."  
  
"Oh, weddings are the places where people are most likely to cry. Just you wait and see; your turn's coming up soon."  
  
"Four months from now," RabÃ© sighed, feeling a touch of the butterflies in her stomach. "Well, let's just get through today."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Why way out here in the forest, Master?"  
  
"Because we have found this place to be strong in the Living Force, Padawan," Obi-Wan replied. "That's considered appropriate for an important event like a bonding ceremony." He leaned over and whispered in Anakin's ear. "It's also out of the way, which keeps us safe from prying eyes."  
  
The Padawan nodded in understanding.  
  
The Mon Calamari next to Obi-Wan took a deep breath, clearing her mind as she exhaled. "It's true. I feel it, even from this far away. It will not only enhance your bonding, it will help us shield it."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled at Bant as he reached out and patted her arm. "Thanks for coming out to stand with me and assist in the shielding."  
  
"Are you kidding?" she asked. "Honestly, Obi-Wan...I'm honored that you trust me to take part in this. And I'm so happy for you and...," Bant shook her head in frustration. "Ah! I can't remember her name! Forgive me, Obi-Wan!"  
  
"SabÃ©. Don't worry, I know you haven't even met her yet."  
  
Siri spoke up from the rear of the speeder. "All these names that end in Ã©! We could tell them apart by their Force signatures, but I wonder how the non-sensitives keep it all straight?'  
  
Anakin smiled at Siri, a look of long suffering patience on his face. He found it interesting how many of those who had been raised in the temple to be aware of the Force at an early age had little understanding of how to function in everyday life without it. Sometimes he encountered Jedi who felt that their talent was a valid reason to consider themselves above anyone who didn't share the same gift; those were the ones that annoyed him.  
  
Obi-Wan laughed. "It's something that comes with practice, Siri. Isn't that right, Ani?"  
  
"What would The Chosen One know about such things? He's used the Force all his life, even if only by instinct," Siri replied.  
  
Anakin shrugged. "It's one of those things, Knight Siri. In this case, the ploy is meant to confuse, and apparently, it works."  
  
Siri shrugged in return to indicate that she still didn't get it. Before they could start a new topic of conversation, their destination was in view.  
  
As the speeder came to a stop, Obi-Wan was the first to hop out. Although the three Jedi with him were among his best friends, he shielded the emotions that ran through him as he walked around the clearing. Remembering the time here with SabÃ©, and how everything had seemed in those moments made him shiver. He selected a spot to stand, and closing his eyes, he began to meditate in preparation for the ceremony.  
  
Anakin sensed his master's intense feelings slipping through the bond, and tilted his head to indicate to Bant and Siri that it might be wise to give Obi-Wan some space to center before the rest of the party arrived. They nodded, and all of them moved to a discreet distance to watch for the arrival of SabÃ© and her entourage. 


	44. forty-four

"That's it! Now somebody please hand me the long silk stole from the dresser over there," RabÃ© called out as she made the last minute arrangements of SabÃ©'s hair. Turning to accept the stole, her eyes widened when she saw who was about to retrieve the item. "No, Honey! Don't get it wet!"  
  
"Sorry," SachÃ© sniffed, grabbing another tissue and wiping her eyes.  
  
"Here, I'll help you," YanÃ© cooed as she did her best to soothe SachÃ©. " We need to fix your makeup. EirtaÃ©, could you be a dear and get the stole?"  
  
The young blonde nodded and carried the material to RabÃ©, who draped it over SabÃ©'s head, then around her neck and over the shoulder on one side creating a graceful flowing effect. After she pinned it in place, she moved away and waited for the reaction.  
  
SabÃ© stood back and smiled. "It is very nice! Thank you, RabÃ©. I was hoping for a stylish alternative to a veil. This works perfectly."  
  
EirtaÃ© nodded in approval. "Classy."  
  
"Thank you," RabÃ© said softly. "I was hoping you would like it."  
  
Staring at herself in the mirror for a long moment, SabÃ© finally let out a long sigh. "This is it, I guess. My parents and Meira are outside. Here we go."  
  
"Wait! Put on the cloak first," EirtaÃ© commanded. "We have to keep the dress concealed till we get out to the site."  
  
EirtaÃ© and RabÃ© helped SabÃ© into the cream colored cloak and carefully lifted the hood, arranging it all so it fell just so.  
  
"You look like an alabaster sculpture! So beautiful!" SachÃ© said. She was calming down considerably with YanÃ©'s help.  
  
"There, that's more like a hero of Naboo should carry herself!" SabÃ© noted, then added a wink. "And would you want Ellouis to see you like that?"  
  
"No," SachÃ© said, allowing a smile to break through at last.  
  
When they got to the motor pool, an enclosed transport was ready. SabÃ© was the first to enter as she held Meira's hand, a challenge, since the child was bouncing up and down in excitement. .  
  
SachÃ©, YanÃ©, RabÃ© and EirtaÃ© followed, then a few gentlemen in Naboo formal attire: Captain Panaka, Ellouis Panaka, Rowan and Governer Bibble.  
  
Raisa and Hasin were the next to board. Hasin kept an arm around his wife; she was doing her best to maintain a calm demeanor, but it was easy to see that her emotions ran deep.  
  
The last person to join them was the Queen, regal and dignified as she ever was in court. She had remembered Anakin's suggestion and wore the green cloak with pink rosettes and the full length pink silk gown. When she was seated, her eyes met SabÃ©'s. The young bride was pleased to see the excitement, happiness and pride in her best friend's eyes, but she noticed an unexpected sadness. Amidala gave her a slight encouraging smile, then cast her gaze downward and appeared to be lost in thought.  
  
The first couple of minutes in transit were somewhat awkward. No one wanted to say anything.  
  
Finally Meira, being a typical two year old could no longer stand the silence. She started singing some unfamiliar song in her own little language. It eased the tensions just a bit.  
  
SachÃ© glanced over at EirtaÃ©. "Did you get the wine?"  
  
"What, the best wine in the history of Naboo from way down in the secret corner of the family cellar? That wine?  
  
"Yes, that wine," SachÃ© muttered, shaking her head.  
  
EirtaÃ© patted the canvas bag she had brought with her. A look of alarm crossed her face. "Oh!"  
  
The other handmaidens' eyes grew wide. "You didn't forget the wine," YanÃ© blurted..  
  
A smile gradually spread across EirtaÃ©'s face. "Gotcha!"  
  
Even SabÃ© laughed. She started singing nonsense words with Meira to distract herself from the jitters. She knew everything would be all right as soon as she saw Obi-Wan, but the waiting was starting to take its toll. 


	45. forty-five

SabÃ©'s transport pulled into a spot near the one the Jedi speeder. Captain Panaka slipped out first to let everyone get into their places. Ellouis grabbed a case from under his seat and quickly followed the Captain.  
  
SabÃ© could see out of the window, but the Jedi could not see in. As the Panakas spoke to them, the Jedi took their places. Anakin remained by his master's side while Siri and Bant moved to either side of the clearing. Lowering their heads, Bant and Siri assumed meditative poses. SabÃ© felt some shifting of the Force and surmised that the two female Jedi had started the sheilding that would keep the party's emotions hidden from the other Jedi that were staying in the city.  
  
Ellouis opened the case that he had brought and pulled out a shiny trumpet. Captain Panaka smiled, and gave him a nod. He began playing a stately march.  
  
At that signal, Amidala left the transport. In her most regal manner, she moved across the clearing and took her place on the far side, just beyond Obi-Wan.  
  
Hasin and Raisa were next. Raisa had chosen to put on her stoic professional face, and showed none of the emotion she had felt earlier. A quiet satisfaction emanated from Hasin, marking him as every bit the proud father of the bride. When they reached Obi-Wan and the Queen, they bowed to each in turn and took a place across from the groom.  
  
When the Governor and Rowan left the transport, RabÃ© began handing out the flowers. Each handmaidan took her bouquet, but EirtaÃ© held SabÃ©'s along with hers until the proper moment.  
  
SachÃ© reached out for Meira's hand. "Come on, you're next," she prompted.  
  
Meira shook her head. "No! Want Mommy."  
  
SabÃ© looked down and smiled. "Don't you want to go first and stand next to Jedi Obi-Wan?"  
  
The little girl reached for her mother's hand. "Wanna go with Mommy."  
  
"Hmm. You'll change your mind soon enough, I bet. When you get past that door, you'll make a break for the Jedi," SabÃ© said.  
  
The march that Ellouis was playing stopped. After a moment, a different melody drifted through the air. Still stately, but not a march, it was the cue for the handmaidens, the child and the bride to begin their procession.  
  
EirtaÃ© and YanÃ© were the first to step out. They stood on either side of the transport door, facing each other. SachÃ© and RabÃ© were next, and they did the same.  
  
Obi-Wan tried to appear serene, but he did narrow his eyes and waited to catch his first sight of his bride. She stepped through the door, her face obscured by the cream colored hood. Hand in hand with her was Miera. He saw them as a vision of perfection.  
  
"Sorry, Ani," Obi-Wan whispered. "I'm the one getting angels today."  
  
"No argument here, Master," Ani replied. "It's all right. I can wait my turn." He cast a glance at Amidala and gave her that lopsided grin. She smiled back at him, and he could see her stifling a giggle of delight before she averted her eyes and straightened up.  
  
The handmaidens surrounded SabÃ© and Meira in the same formation as they would the Queen when she appeared in public. They all began walking together in the stately manner that was common in the Naboo court.  
  
Obi-Wan had eyes only for SabÃ© and Meira as they seemed to float towards him, but halfway there, the little girl in green pulled on her mother's hand and gave her a look that seemed to ask for something. SabÃ© looked down, released Meira's hand and the child ran to Obi-Wan, waving her bouquet along the way. When she reached him, he picked her up and hugged her tight.  
  
"Now watch, and see what happens," Obi-Wan said to the girl. She nodded and laid her head on his shoulder, keeping a close eye on SabÃ© as she drew closer.  
  
About a meter before she reached Obi-Wan's side, she and the handmaidens stopped for a moment, then moved to the side. Hasin and Raisa came from where they had been standing and removed the silk outer cloak. It was a tradition indicating that their daughter was entering into a new life and no longer needed their parental protection. Raisa came close to getting emotional again, but held herself in check.  
  
As the outer garment was removed, SabÃ© had kept her head bowed. Now that she was freed of the restraint, she looked up to meet Obi-Wan's eyes. They smiled at each other and both felt their throats catch at the intensity of the moment.  
  
//Beloved, you are very beautiful!// Obi-Wan sent.  
  
SabÃ© fluttered her eyes demurely as her smile grew wider. Seeing her love and her daughter together and waiting for her to step forward was surely the happiest moment of her life.  
  
//Obi-Wan, my love, you have been, are now, and always will be, the most handsome man I'll ever know.//  
  
Amidala cleared her throat. SabÃ© and Obi-Wan broke their gaze and blushed slightly. Obi-Wan put Meira down so that he could hold hands with his bride. The child sat on the grass and studied her parents as if she wanted to always remember this moment.  
  
Before she spoke, the Queen cast her gaze around the clearing and looked at each of those present. Then in a clear and direct voice, she began.  
  
"We have come here today to celebrate a bonding. These two, who were living as individuals, are to declare their intent to join their lives together. Though their duties may require them spend some time apart, from this day forward, their home will not be found in a city, a planet, or a system, but with one another. It will not always be an easy path, but I feel that you both have the strength of will and the desire to travel it according to the will of the Force. "  
  
The Queen turned to the Jedi Knight. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, We of the Naboo are placing our trust in you. On your honor as a Jedi, a citizen of the Republic and a friend to Our people, do you pledge to love, honor and care for SabÃ©?  
  
"It is with a humble heart and a sense of awe that I do pledge my love for this woman. I will honor her and care for her as my beloved wife all the days of my life and beyond, when we have joined with the Force."  
  
Amidala nodded in approval. "And what of little Meira? Do you accept the responsibility of raising her as your daughter and completing your family?"  
  
"I fully accept Meira Calle as my daughter with with all the rights and responsibilities of the position, and furthermore," --here he paused for emphasis-- "I will fulfill those promises with a father's love."  
  
SabÃ© looked at his face and saw the dedication in his eyes and she nearly melted. Then Amidala spoke to her and her attention focused on her part of the ceremony.  
  
"SabÃ©, there are promises you must make as well. On your honor as an official of Our sovereignty, and as a citizen of Naboo and the Republic, do you pledge to love, honor and care for Obi-Wan?"  
  
"It is my great priviledge to pledge my love for this man as I take him to be my husband. I vow to honor and care for him in this life and the next, when we are one with the Force."  
  
Amidala glanced at Anakin before she continued. "SabÃ©, you are in a unique position. You will be accepting Obi-Wan's padawan into the fold. Though he will not be as a son to you, he will need your positive influence in his life as he prepares to become a Jedi. Will you find a place for him in your heart and nurture him according to his needs?"  
  
"I proudly accept Anakin Skywalker into my home and heart as one of my own. I will fulfill my responsibility to him as I would to any member of my family and I pray that I will be worthy of the honor that is bestowed upon me with this position."  
  
The Queen nodded with approval. "Those who are not of age are not required to make vows, but Anakin has informed me that he wishes to say a few words at this time."  
  
Obi-Wan and SabÃ© both looked at Anakin in surprise. The padawan, pleased with himself, smiled broadly as he stepped up to give his speech.  
  
"Your Highness, Obi-Wan, SabÃ©, and honored guests. Jedi Kenobi did me the honor of accepting me for training when he lost his master. He had no reason to, other than his promise to the man he loved as a father figure. I will always be grateful for his faith in Qui-Gon, and I only hope that I will earn the same faith and trust from him."  
  
"SabÃ©, you were kind to me from the first moment we met, even though you, your family and your world were embroiled in a crisis. You showed me understanding and encourged me when I was lost and lonely. It wasn't something you had to do, but you put your own concerns aside and did it. There are no words to tell you what your consideration meant and still means to me this day."  
  
"Therefore, I think it only fitting that I make a vow to the two of you. I accept you as my mentors, and I love you both as my caretakers and teachers. I will always strive to make you proud of me and do the best I can in my training. On the day I am knighted, I will be dedicating my work to the two of you, along with my mother and Qui-Gon. It is an honor and a priviledge for me to be included in your family."  
  
SabÃ©, the Queen and the handmaidens all started sniffing. RabÃ© had prepared for this possibility, and they all pulled out hankies from a compartment in the bouquets.  
  
Meira looked around, puzzled. There was crying going on, but it was different than most of the times she or someone else cried. She didn't sense pain, fear or hunger, but a great deal of raw sentiment was brewing and she didn't know how to handle it. It was so overwhelming that she was almost ready to cry herself, but she felt a familiar calming influence. Looking around, she spotted a hazy blue form. It was the image of a tall man in robes with long hair. She smiled and waved at him. He returned her smile and waved back.  
  
"That was wonderful, Anakin," said the Queen as she dried her eyes.  
  
"It is to be commended," SabÃ© said, which brought laughter from everyone who had been present in the starship's throne room when she first spoke that line.  
  
Amidala spoke when they had finished laughing. "Well, since we won't ask a two year old to follow Anakin's stirring speech, I think this is where we open the wine. EirtaÃ©?"  
  
EirtaÃ© picked up the sack she had brought and took out a bottle of wine, a brass cup and a small bottle of water. "The first sips are to be taken by the couple. Since we are modifying the ceremony, Anakin and Meira will have the honor to sip next. That will cement the bond of the new family."  
  
Amidala took the bottle and popped the cork. As officiant, she poured the wine and held it out to Obi-Wan. He sipped, then offered it to SabÃ©. She took her sip, and smiled at Obi-Wan, letting her love and desire flow through the bond, which he gratefully returned.  
  
Amidala held her hands over the couple. "With the sharing of the wine, you have established your bond to each other, now and forever. As the Queen of Naboo, I pronounce you husband and wife!"  
  
The couple looked expectantly the Queen. She giggled at their hesitation. "Well, go on. Kiss!"  
  
They fell into each other's arms and the Force sensitives could fairly feel the heat between them. Bant and Siri bit their lips struggling to keep it contained and Anakin fanned himself. Meira rolled on the grass in laughter.  
  
When they broke the kiss, SabÃ© took a deep breath. "Wow!" Then she looked down and saw what her daughter was doing. "Oh sweetie! Please get up. You and Anakin have to have a sip now."  
  
Amidala held the cup out to Anakin and he took his sip. He looked at Obi- Wan and SabÃ© and felt a warmth running through him that he was almost sure wasn't coming from the wine.  
  
"Now Meira's turn, but we're going to make it suitable for her," Amidala said. She took the bottle of water and diluted the wine before she prompted the child to sip. Meira stood up and quickly downed the entire cup.  
  
SabÃ© gasped. "Goodness, I'm glad you watered it down!"  
  
"That's what I figured would happen," Amidala replied. She became solemn once more as she lifted her hands over the four of them this time. "And I now pronounce this a family!"  
  
Sighs of relief and clapping from those in attendance changed to mood to one of happy celebration. SachÃ© took Meira's hand and held it as SabÃ© and Obi-Wan recieved hugs and handshakes from everyone there.  
  
While her mother and father were busy, Meira looked around for the blue ghost again. She spotted him and smiled again, then wrinkled her brow. He seemed to be fainter and farther away.  
  
//Meira, I have to get ready to go now. Everything will be all right. You take care of your Mother, Father and Anakin for me. Do you understand? I know you'll do well and become a fine Jedi one day.//  
  
She reached out to him. "Jedi Qui-Gon...don't go," she said, softly. The blue form was fading.  
  
//A part of me will always be with you. When you're older and stronger, perhaps you'll see me again. Sing the lullaby and it will make you feel better. Goodbye for now, Little One. I'll be watching you.// He dissapated until she could no longer see him.  
  
She made no sound, but tears were sliding down her face when SachÃ© turned and noticed that all was not well.  
  
"SabÃ©! Come quick, there's something wrong with Meira. Maybe the wine made her ill."  
  
SabÃ© hurried over, opening her bond to her daughter. "It shouldn't have done that; it was almost totally water." Bending down, she spoke to Meira. "What's the matter, Sweetie? Does something hurt?" She thought it was odd. She sensed no physical pain in the girl, but there was great sadness. She picked her up and dried her face. "What's wrong? Tell Mommy."  
  
As Obi-Wan joined them, Meira spoke very softly. "Big Jedi...Qui- Gon...gone."  
  
SabÃ© and Obi-Wan exchanged glances. He took Meira and started singing the lullaby to her as he sent out calming vibes throught the Force.  
  
SabÃ© turned and noticed that everyone had stopped talking. Worry was in the eyes of her friends and family as they all waited to see what was wrong with the child. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Just an upset tummy," she said in bright tones. "Obi-Wan's soothing her right now, and she'll be fine once we get to the cottage for reception--which we should be doing, Your Highness, if you're going to get back to court and meet with the Chancellor on time."  
  
Captain Panaka stepped in. "That's right, everyone board the large transport, except for Obi-Wan, SabÃ© and Meira. I'll be driving them back in the speeder myself."  
  
As they boarded the speeder, Meira glanced around the clearing once more. They pulled off, and she turned around and waved, calling out.  
  
"Bye-bye, Qui-Gon!" 


	46. forty-six

"Are you looking forward to your new home, Anakin?"  
  
The boy smiled at RabÃ©'s question. "Yeah, it's going to be nice to live someplace that's green. The little green spaces on Coruscant are barely large to breathe in. It looked like the Council wasn't going to approve the transfer, but it all worked out at the last minute."  
  
Siri looked at Anakin, a gentle smile on her face. "Master Gallia was always on your side. Being Corellian herself, she considers it quite a feather in her cap to have her homeword train the Chosen One. It's going to lend a lot of credibility to their methods."  
  
Anakin nodded. "I know. I just wonder what made some of the members change their votes at the last minute. I hear Ki-Adi-Mundi was opposed to the move, but he approved it at the final vote."  
  
A glance passed between Siri and Bant. The Mon Calimari spoke. "It's only a rumor, but it's thought that someone very influential worked behind the scenes on your behalf. That person is taking a huge gamble on you, Anakin. It's important that you live up to expectations, even exceed them when you can."  
  
Anakin's eyes opened wide, as the impact of Bant's statement sunk in. "oh!"  
  
Silence took over for a few moments before YanÃ© decided to be the one to break it. "So, Padawan, I hear you're making the journey on a very nice ship. It should be a pleasant trip."  
  
"Oh yes, SabÃ©'s parents decided we should go in style, so they got us passage on a luxury transport. This is a once in a lifetime treat for me! There'll be fine food, games, shows." Anakin turned to Siri and Bant. "I know it's not a Jedi's way of life, so I won't get used to it. Besides, I foresee that there will be a lot of babysitting duty for me on the trip. If the vibes I got at the ceremony are any indication, this is going to be the Love Express to Corellia." Ani grinned knowingly. "I woudn't be surprised if Meira ended up with a sibling before long."  
  
Anakin was surprised to feel the wave of sadness as it passed among the handmaidens and Amidala. they lowered their heads.  
  
After a moment, Amidala looked up at Anakin. "You haven't heard, then."  
  
Swallowing hard, Ani controlled his dread. "Heard what?"  
  
The Queen bit her lip slightly before she answered. "Because of her injuries in the speeder attack, SabÃ© can't have any more children. Meira will be the only one."  
  
"What?" Anakin was shocked, and on the verge of tears. "That can't be! I held her back from death, we got her to the hospital and into bacta as soon as possible. My Master used healing techniques on her..."  
  
"Padawan, you did all that was possible," Siri said, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder. "If you weren't able to prevent that condition, it was the will of the Force. Make your peace with it, as I'm sure SabÃ© has. You are all blessed with the one remarkable child. So many don't even get as much as that."  
  
"Yes, Knight Siri,"Anakin replied, staring into space.  
  
The silence hung in the air again and no one wanted to break it this time. As Anakin closed his eyes, he felt something passing between two souls there. They weren't Force sensitive, so it seemed like a quiet whisper to the boy, as opposed to the joyful singing of the bond between Obi-Wan and SabÃ©.  
  
Looking up and casting his gaze around the transport, he picked them out. SachÃ©, who he was sitting next to, and Ellouis who was a bit farther down, next to his cousin. They were exchanging looks and smiles.  
  
Not again, Anakin thought to himself. Wondering why they just couldn't be open, he cleared his throat. "Sir! Lieutenant, sir. I was hoping I could trade places with you. I'd like to..." He looked around and spotted the air vent blowing on him. "...get out from under the vent. It makes me cold."  
  
Ellouis's eyes met Anakin's and he nodded in understanding. "Sure, my friend. Be glad to help you out."  
  
As SachÃ© and her sweetheart snuggled next to each other, Anakin was glad he was able to make one thing right.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The large covered transport pulled up to an elegant house at the edge of the woods. The handmaidens and the Queen were the first to jump out and rush into the off white stone structure. Anakin wasn't far behind them as they hurried to prepare for the party. The others waited outside for the couple and their daughter to arrive.  
  
Panaka manuvered the speeder into place behind the transport. SabÃ© laughed as she recognized where they were.  
  
"I knew they had something planned, but I didn't imagine this!" She turned to Obi-Wan and explained. "Normally this is a secret retreat for the royal family. I see that today it serves as our reception area for the post ceremony festivities. You'll love it here! Come on!" She as she hopped out, she was a bit bouncy with excitement.  
  
Meira had calmed down during the ride, and had all but forgotten her distress. She was now caught up in her mother's happiness, and together they joined the party.  
  
It was a small quiet gathering, but one full of joy. When SabÃ© was occupied with the handmaidens, Bant and Siri exchanged knowing looks and took the opportunity to get Obi-Wan backed up into a corner. The Mon Calamari glanced around to make sure they were alone before she spoke.  
  
"Obi-Wan, the little girl-she's yours, isn't she?"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up in shock. His surprise was not that they had discerned that fact, but that they would make an issue of it. He considered the situation for a moment before he responded.  
  
"I don't even want to try to lie to you. She is. Are you going to the Council with that information?"  
  
Siri shook her head. "No, Obi-Wan. I trust you had a reason for hiding her, and I won't be the one to reveal the secret. Whether she is your daughter or not, the reasons you presented to the Council for your transfer are still valid. It just makes even more sense now. Trust us, we're your strongest supporters." She smiled, then added, "Outside of your wife, of course."  
  
"But you must take great care if you wish it to remain a secret," Bant said. "It's simple for one of us to feel it. The Force moves around her. She even has some elementary control of it. I don't know how you were able to teach her so much. You've not spent a great deal of time with her, not enough to show her those kind of techniques."  
  
Obi-Wan smiled sadly. "I'm not her only teacher, and certainly not her first. She was under Qui-Gon's protection at the start. I don't know how he was able to reach out to her, but she saw him. I know she did."  
  
"I wish I could tell Master Adi," Siri said, breaking out into a wide smile. "She thought she was getting a feather in Corellia's cap in Anakin. Imagine her delight if she knew that your daughter was part of the deal as well!"  
  
"Oh, she couldn't have petitioned for me any harder than she already did. I do think that if the information about Meira came to light, she would have been outvoted. We barely made it as it was. If a couple of the members hadn't changed their votes at the last minute, we wouldn't be here now."  
  
Bant looked back and forth to Siri and Obi-Wan, concern in her eyes. "That's another interesting thing about this case, Obi-Wan. Ki Adi Mundi was strongly against the transfer. He felt that Anakin should remain on Coruscant where the Council could keep close watch on him. Then he changed his mind the day of the final vote. Why?"  
  
Siri tilted her head and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Someone was working behind the scenes for you, Obi-Wan. A very mysterious and powerful Jedi who is known as The Dark Woman used her influence to sway the vote. Even Mundi listens to her, and you know how stubborn he can be."  
  
"The Dark Woman? Not...well, not her!" Obi-Wan exclaimed, then glanced around. "You know she was close to Qui-Gon at one time."  
  
Bant nodded. "I remember. I've heard how they almost became bondmates, but she felt her destiny was elsewhere."  
  
Siri put her hand on her chin and thought things over. "Then she became a Master and very strong in the Force, but she too lost an apprentice. She renounced her name and went into space to meditate. She seldom returns to the Temple. When she does, it's only for an important issue. Be careful, Obi-Wan. There's more here than meets the eye, and I don't know if I like it, especially with a small child involved."  
  
Obi-Wan recalled Qui-Gon's strong feelings for the Jedi Master who was once called Favianne. "Bant, do you remember that my master was planning to take a leave and look for her right after we finished the mission on Naboo? He'd had a vision of her, and he thought it meant he should try to bring her back to the Temple."  
  
The Mon Calamari gasped. "Yes!" Sadness was in her silver grey eyes. "And he never got to do that. Oh, Obi-Wan, this is almost too neat. Siri's right; be mindful."  
  
"I will."  
  
"Hey, Master! What are you doing so far away from your bride?" Anakin called out.  
  
"Good question, Padawan." Obi-Wan emerged from the corner and scanned the room. SabÃ© awaited him by the table in the far corner.  
  
"We have to leave soon," SabÃ© said. "First, I'd like to toast everyone here. Thank you all for making this a special day for me and the new members of my family."  
  
Obi-Wan crossed the room, took a glass and raised it. "I'd like to second that, and add a special thanks to my fellow Jedi for their help here."  
  
"Here, here," everyone said, sipping the last toast of the day. 


	47. forty-seven

SabÃ© and her parents had one last private moment before the transport took her to the station. They had agreed beforehand not to go all the way to the station, thinking it better that Raisa miss the actual launching of the ship.  
  
At the station, Obi-Wan and Anakin were the first to board. SabÃ© and Meira were to follow a few minutes later after a last conversation with the Queen and the Handmaidens. The two Jedi were about to settle in, when Obi-Wan sensed a disturbance. He wasn't sure, but it could have come from Meira.  
  
"Anakin, let's go near the hatch where we boarded. It seems to be that SabÃ© and Meira should be there in a moment if they're not already on board," Obi-Wan said.  
  
As they got closer to the hatch, the uneasiness grew stronger. Now there was tension from SabÃ©, and she seemed to be concentrating on whatever was happening, so Obi-Wan decided against communicating through the bond.  
  
When he got to the door, the Jedi peered down to catch sight of the people at the end of the ramp. SabÃ© was holding Meira tightly and speaking to someone in a stern tone of voice.  
  
"But we checked. Baris Calle had no close relatives. And you've had two years to file any complaints. Why did your clients choose to come forward now?"  
  
Obi-Wan moved so as to see more of the scene playing out on the tarmac. The handmaidens were standing between her and a contingent of Theed security, an officer of the court on Naboo, and a social worker. The security looked embarrassed to be there, the court officer and the social worker were pink with anger.  
  
The social worker spoke. "Minister Calle, you didn't make more than a perfunctory search for the family of this child's father. Just because he didn't list any next of kin in his personnel file doesn't mean there aren't any. In fact, we charge that you did what you could to avoid the family. Baris Calle did have parents, and they wish to claim the right to be involved with their grandchild. Therefore, they have sought and been granted a court order prohibiting the transport of Meira Calle from the Naboo system. They also seek custody of the child."  
  
Obi-Wan almost left the ship to join SabÃ©, but she glanced up at him and shook her head. //Let me see if I can get out of this without having you seen.// He nodded in reply.  
  
SabÃ©'s eyes turned cold. "They seek custody? I grant they have the right to ask for visitation, but there is no basis for a custody hearing. You can see for yourself that Meira is well cared for."  
  
"We can't see anything with the handmaidens standing between us, Minister. Why are they here? You are not the Queen, so they don't have the authority to protect you. Officer, kindly get the handmaidens to step aside so we make take the child with us."  
  
The security officer winced and cleared his throat. "They do have the order. I'm obliged to carry it out. I'm sorry, Ladies, but I must order you to step aside."  
  
"I think you will find that you have no authority over us, Officer," SachÃ© answered. "We take our orders from Captain Hugh Panaka and Queen Amidala. The Queen considers the Minister one of her duly appointed representatives, so we are here to see her safely onto the ship."  
  
"This is an outrage!" screamed the court officer. "I'll have you all cited!"  
  
Meira gripped SabÃ© tighter. "Nooo!" Obi-Wan felt a surge of the Force from her that was driven by fear and anger, and again almost stepped out to join them. Seeing that the handmaidens still didn't budge from their protective formation, he settled for sending a calming influence to the girl through the bond.  
  
The Queen stepped out from a side door. "Is there a problem here?" she asked in her formal stoic tone.  
  
At the sight of the monarch in full court dress, everyone bowed. "Y-y-your Highness," the security officer stammered, looking quite relieved. "It seems there is a court order preventing this child from leaving the planet. The plaintiffs also request custody of the girl."  
  
"Your Highness, the the child's paternal grandparents are within their rights. They merely seek their day in court," the social worker said, her attitude much less arrogant now.  
  
"I see," Amidala replied. She sent a sad look up the ramp at Obi-Wan and Anakin. "In that case, Meira Calle cannot leave Naboo before the case is settled."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," the social worker replied. Stepping forward with a smug smile on her face, she gestured toward the handmaidens. "Now, should it please your Highness, I request that you order your handmaidens aside, so that we may take the child into custody..."  
  
Amidala turned her face toward the social worker and glared. "It would not please Us at all. SabÃ© Calle is the child's mother, and you have no evidence that she has neglected or abused her daughter. Meira will remain with SabÃ© throughout these proceedings."  
  
The court officer took the social worker's arm and pulled her back. "Yes, Your Highness. Your decision is wise and fair, as always. Here is the information on the case and when the Minister and her daughter are required to appear in court." He handed the data crystal to the Queen. She passed it to RabÃ©, who in turn passed it to SabÃ©.  
  
"Thank you. Now, Security, clear this area. I have some things to discuss with the Minister in light of these developments." The security officers smiled as they saluted Amidala, then turned to escort the officer of the court and the social worker away.  
  
When the platform was clear, Obi-Wan and Anakin rushed down the ramp. By then, SabÃ© and Meira were in tears. The Queen shook her head. "I'm sorry. I must let the matter go through channels or I'll appear too partial in this case, even though I know it has no basis. Obi-Wan, will you stay?"  
  
"I can't," the Jedi said, gathering SabÃ© and Meira into his arms. "I must be careful of appearances too. Anakin and I will proceed to Corellia and prepare for SabÃ© and Meira's arrival there. Do you think this will take long?"  
  
"I'll do my best to expedite it. I can say the Minister is needed in her new job as soon as possible, and that will clear the way to get it done quickly. We'll take care of them until they can join you." Amidala inclined her head in respect. She and the handmaidens turned and left the four of them alone for a brief moment before the Jedi had to board the ship again.  
  
They turned to face SabÃ© and Meira once the ship had taken off. The Minister had a hankerchief and was wiping her child's face with it as she made comforting sounds.  
  
"Your Highness...," RabÃ© started.  
  
"Take them to your quarters," Amidala told her. "Together we found a way to save a planet. Saving this family should be a piece of cake." 


	48. forty-eight

"Master?"  
  
"Yes, Padawan?"  
  
"How can you be so calm at a time like this? We just left your wife and baby in tears!"  
  
Obi-Wan took a deep cleansing breath, thought a moment, then exhaled before he answered. "Anakin, as a man, I wished to follow my heart and stay with SabÃ© and Meira. I had to fight the impulse to shout out that this is my family, that I am responsible for Meira and her well-being."  
  
Anakin nodded. "What stopped you, Master?"  
  
"Think back for a moment, Ani. Do you remember when Qui-Gon told you that a Jedi's life is hard? What did you think he meant by that?"  
  
The boy shrugged. "I thought he was talking about stuff like not having the best food to eat, or a fine bed to sleep in, or just having to follow someone else's orders. It seemed like no big deal because that's what life was like for me already."  
  
The Knight smiled at his apprentice. "Now, do you see what he was talking about?"  
  
"Yes, Master. There are times when we have to leave our loved ones even though it tears us up inside. I first started feeling that when I said goodbye to Mom." Anakin sniffed a bit, wiped at his eyes and stared straight at the wall in their cabin. Suddenly the room felt far too large for two occupants. A wave of shame passed over him. It seemed selfish to be traveling in such style.  
  
"That's right, Padawan. Being a Jedi means putting your personal impulses aside. If we had rushed out of the ship without thinking, we would have done more harm than good. SabÃ© can now work through the situation without the complications our appearance would have caused."  
  
Anakin considered the issue. "You mean it would have been worse if we had been seen?"  
  
"Yes. It would have raised questions. There would be no official reason for us to be protecting the Minister and her child, so for us to appear to do so would lead the opposition to speculate in directions better left alone."  
  
Turning back toward Obi-Wan, Anakin sighed. "These are all very logical statements once you put it that way, Master. They still don't answer my question."  
  
Obi-Wan leaned back and leveled his gaze at his padawan. "Very well. I suppose the easiest way to answer your question is this; I can be calm because I trust in SabÃ©. She will do what she needs to do and she will do it well. Then she will join us when the crisis is over." He glanced at the chronometer on the wall. "I will go send a message to our contact on Corellia, Nejaa Halcyon. He will need to know of the situation."  
  
***********************  
  
"How are they doing?" Amidala asked, as she wiped the white makeup from her face.  
  
"They're recovering nicely, Your Highness," RabÃ© replied.  
  
"Even Meira?"  
  
"She was out of sorts until SachÃ© brought Max and Mana back to her. Then she sat and played with the cats. I understand she was talking to them quite a bit. It must have helped to have her pets with her."  
  
"Good," said the Queen. "Now that We've wrapped up Our business with the Supreme Chancellor and seen him off, We can turn our attention to solving this problem. We've got to find a top attorney for SabÃ©. The Calle family will not allow me to be on the tribunal without a fight. They can point out that I have a conflict of interest in the case. They're right; I won't be impartial. But we are having the first hearing in my office."  
  
RabÃ© nodded and took the last pins out of Amidala's hair.  
  
The Queen shook her head, enjoying the feel of her hair falling loose after having been pinned up all day. "RabÃ©," she said suddenly, causing the handmaiden to jump. "Is it just me, or is there something fishy about the Calles? I mean, SabÃ©'s been using the name for quite some time now, and we checked the record carefully. Baris Calle, the pilot, listed no next of kin."  
  
"It does seem very strange, Your Highness," RabÃ© agreed. "The timing of their appearance was a bit too calculated."  
  
"Indeed. Well, we'll get to the bottom of this," Amidala said, crossing her arms.  
  
****************  
  
Amidala, SabÃ©, SachÃ©, RabÃ© and Panaka sat at the small table in the corner of the throne room. They were all squirming under the stare of a woman with gray hair, dressed in formal black robes. "Now let me get this straight," she barked. "What I have to do is get the suit that the Calles are filing against the Minister here thrown out of court without any publicity? Do you know that the Calles are one of the more influential families of Keren? They're not nobles, that's true, but they do have some leverage behind the scenes in that port. This is not going to be easy."  
  
SabÃ© shifted uncomfortably. "I realize that, Counselor Picay. Is there any hope?"  
  
"There's always hope, especially if you come clean with me. You'll have to tell me exactly how you arrived at this state of affairs."  
  
SachÃ© leaned toward SabÃ©. "She's here to help you. We all understand. You didn't do this to hurt anybody."  
  
Nodding, SabÃ© looked up at the attorney. "Councilor, what I can tell you is that my daughter was not fathered by Baris Calle. It is very important that her paternity be kept secret, even if we have to admit that fact."  
  
The counselor took out a datapad, and made a few notes. "All right. This complicates things. The Calles have a history of being very vindictive. After I did a quick search on them in the office, I can hardly blame the young man for wanting to break ties with him." She paused, and looked up from the pad. "We need something on them. They will try to ruin you, since you don't have their grandchild; that's what they really want." She shifted her gaze to Amidala. "Your Highness, are you willing to use some of your resources on this?"  
  
"In what way?" Amidala asked.  
  
"Well, they left Naboo not too long before the Trade Federation moved in, and they've returned only recently. They've always been based in Keren, and Force knows there are more than a few shady deals going on there. I'll wager that the Calles have been involved in their fair share of them. If we can nail them on something that's not overly serious, but that they'll want to conceal, we can all get out of this without too much trouble." Picay turned and leaned toward SabÃ©. "So how did you come to choose Baris out of all the pilots that died?"  
  
Everyone could see the wheels turning in SabÃ©'s head. "He was the only one who seemed to have no family ties to complicate things," she said, almost too quickly.  
  
Picay wrinkled her brow, but made a note on the pad. "Did you know him before his death? Ever meet him?"  
  
"No," SabÃ© said. Sadness came through in her voice.  
  
"Have you personally benefited from his death in any other way, besides taking his name for yourself and your child?"  
  
SabÃ© shook her head. "No! Of course not!"  
  
"All right. Let's see if we can find anyone who knew Baris Calle. He was a pilot in Bravo Squadron. Handmaiden Fenella, you are training as a pilot, is that correct?"  
  
SachÃ© nodded.  
  
"Why don't you start asking around when you go to the pilot's lounge? See if anyone ever heard him say anything at all about family."  
  
"Sure," SachÃ© said. "I'll try."  
  
Picay inclined her head towards the Queen. "Your Highness, I request that one of your security personnel start running some searches through databases. Let's see if anything even slightly odd comes up."  
  
"Yes, counselor. That's a very good idea," Amidala said.  
  
A chime sounded to signal that someone was at the throne room door. Amidala stood up and called out. "Come in."  
  
The large doors slid open and a valet entered with a sealed envelope on a silver tray.  
  
"Thank you,"said the Queen. "I'll take it here."  
  
"Begging your pardon, Your Highness, but this message is for Minister Calle," said the valet, bringing the tray to SabÃ©.  
  
The Minister assumed a cool and controlled expression as she opened the envelope. Everyone present watched her eyes as they moved while reading the slip of paper, but not even Amidala or SachÃ© could see a hint of what was going through SabÃ©'s mind.  
  
Finally, she folded the paper and stuck it in a pocket of her robe. "Could you excuse me, Your Highness, Captain, Handmaidens, and Counselor? There is a matter I must attend to immediatly. I will return as soon as possible."  
  
Amidala peered at her friend. "Of course. Take what time you need. Counselor, can we meet tommorrow night to go over any new information that comes up?"  
  
Picay punched a few more keys on her datapad and looked up. "Yes, I think this is enough to get us started. Same time tommorrow, should it please Your Highness?"  
  
"It would please Us greatly. You are all dismissed for the night."  
  
"Thank you, Your Highness," SabÃ© blurted, then walked out of the throne room as quickly as she could.  
  
Amidala and SachÃ© exchanged a puzzled glance as they watched SabÃ© go. The Queen motioned to SachÃ© with a subtle move of her eyes and her head. The handmaiden signaled her understanding, bowed to Amidala and departed the room. 


	49. forty-nine

SachÃ© needed all her skills to keep up with SabÃ© as the young Minister employed just about every tactic she knew to keep from being followed.  
  
Finally SabÃ© ducked into a nearby park. SachÃ© couldn't believe her luck. SabÃ© had been seeking cover for herself and whoever she was to meet, but by choosing a place with such thick foliage, SachÃ© would be able to hide too.  
  
Taking her time, SachÃ© entered the park, keeping as quiet as she could. Soon she was able to hear SabÃ© speaking in stressed and urgent tones.  
  
"How did you find out so soon?"  
  
A male voice answered. "You know that sooner or later everyone shows up where I work. And they all gossip. The time has come for this to stop. It'll only get worse if I don't come forward now."  
  
"You don't have to do that. We'll find another way. I'm not sure you should be involved at all."  
  
"SabÃ©, I'm already involved. My testimony is the only hope you have to get out of this quietly. I wouldn't do this for anybody else, but I'll do it for you."  
  
The voice was starting to sound familiar to SachÃ©, but she couldn't quite place it.  
  
"No," SabÃ© cried. "You could lose everything!"  
  
"So could you! And you have much more to lose than I do now. Your career, your freedom, Obi-Wan, and Meira are at stake here!"  
  
A sigh from SabÃ©. "I don't know. Let me try to..." She stopped when they heard footsteps on a path nearby.  
  
After the walkers had departed the area, SabÃ© and the man spoke in whispers, so SachÃ© couldn't make out the rest of the conversation.  
  
In a few moments, SabÃ© left the area, turning to the right, and a cloaked figure turned to the left. SachÃ© muttered under her breath when she couldn't get a good look at the mystery man. Fighting to impulse to confront her friend, the handmaiden waited until the area was clear before she emerged out into the open.  
  
Amidala wasn't going to like this report one little bit.  
  
*******************  
  
The Queen's stoic monotone burst through the comlink. "SabÃ©, I need to see you at once!"  
  
The Minister looked up from the small table in the corner of Captain Panaka's office. She raised an eyebrow at Amidala's tone of voice. Something about it was off. "Of course, Your Highness. Where shall I meet you?"  
  
There was a moment's hesitation. "In the handmaidens' quarters."  
  
That raised the other eyebrow.  
  
When SabÃ© arrived, Amidala was in one of her less formal gowns, but still in the court makeup. Two handmaidens were attending the Queen. Their hoods were up, but SabÃ© easily recognized them. EirtaÃ© was on Amidala's right side, her lips in a frown and slightly parted as though she felt great distress, but was still struggling to keep in character. CordÃ©'s mouth and chin were perfectly stoic. Picay was also present, and she sent a cold glare toward the minister.  
  
SabÃ© sized up the situation and realized this meant the news was not good. CordÃ© was calm, but that was to be expected; she barely knew SabÃ©. EirtaÃ©'s demeanor signified that she was aware of what was about to happen, and she wasn't happy with it, but she was there to do a job and enforce protocol; she would perform her duty, no matter what the situation. Picay's look needed no special insight to interpret; she was angry.  
  
SabÃ© quickly bowed to the Queen. "Your Highness, I am here at your command." She chanced a look at Amidala's eyes. There was anger and sadness reflected back at her. She lifted up her chin, looked Amidala in the face, then spoke. "How may I serve you?"  
  
The Queen was very clipped and businesslike in her reply. "Minister, it has come to Our attention that there is information that you withheld last night. We are sure it is an oversight." She gestured towards the attorney. "Counselor Picay, you may question the Minister."  
  
Picay stood up and looked SabÃ© in the eye. "Minister, do you recall that I asked you if there was any way you had benefited from the death of Baris Calle, other than assuming his name?"  
  
SabÃ© nodded. "Yes, Counselor, I remember that question."  
  
"Do you remember what your answer was?"  
  
"My answer was that I had not gained any other benefit from Baris Calle's death."  
  
Picay held her breath for a moment. "Do you stand by that answer? Think carefully, Minister. Everything depends on what you say next."  
  
SabÃ© looked from Picay's icy stare, to Amidala's pale face. The Queen seemed to be sending a plea to her friend. SabÃ© knew she could not give Amidala what she wanted this time and it was going to hurt them both. She felt as though a huge weight hit her in the chest as she opened her mouth to speak.  
  
"I can only give you the same answer I gave you last night, Counselor. I have not personally gained anything from Baris Calle's honorable sacrifice for Naboo; I only took his name and that was for the protection of my daughter."  
  
CordÃ© flinched a bit, but remained silent. A quick gasp escaped EirtaÃ©.  
  
"Very well, Minister," Picay said, before turning to Amidala. "Your Highness, I respectfully petition you to release me from this case. I cannot work with a client that will not cooperate with me."  
  
Hope was still in Amidala's eyes, which amazed SabÃ©. The Queen held up a hand to stop the attorney from continuing. "Wait, Counselor. Perhaps there is an explanation. Tell the Minister what you discovered."  
  
Picay reached over, picked up her datapad, and punched a few keys. "Minister, we found evidence that you have been collecting monetary benefits as the widow of Baris Calle on behalf of the child, Meira. Do you deny receiving these funds?"  
  
SabÃ© steeled herself and looked at Picay. "I do not deny receiving the money. I see you have my signature on the records you have collected." She glanced at the Queen, and was not surprised to see that Amidala's gaze had turned chilly.  
  
At that, Picay almost roared. "Then how, Minister, can you stand here and deny that you have made a personal gain? All the Calles have to do is test the child with a genetic scan, and they have you for fraud!"  
  
"My statement is still true. I collected the funds, but I have not kept one credit of them for myself or Meira."  
  
The Queen stood up. "Counselor, you have not been released from this case yet. I wish to speak to the Minister alone. EirtaÃ©, CordÃ©, Picay, leave us."  
  
EirtaÃ© spoke in a professional tone. "Your Highness, I respectfully remind you that even in a private meeting, it is most irregular for you to be unattended."  
  
"Thank you, EirtaÃ©. It won't be the first irregular thing I've done and it's not likely to be the last. Wait outside. You will have your quarters back shortly."  
  
Amidala gazed out of a window, her back to SabÃ© as the other three women left the room.  
  
"We still have a problem," Amidala said. "Even if you gave the money to the true widows and orphans of Naboo, you obtained it under false pretenses. Who did you pass the funds to, SabÃ©?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Your Highness, but I must decline to answer that question at this time."  
  
"I could order you to answer." The Queen gave SabÃ© a stern glare.  
  
"You could, and if you did so, as a faithful subject of my Queen, I would be compelled to answer. As a friend, I beg that you don't order me to betray a confidence."  
  
Amidala turned away from the window, and SabÃ© could see a sad smile on her lips. "Still secretive and protective, I see."  
  
SabÃ© nodded slightly. "Aren't those the qualities of a decoy?"  
  
"Of course." The room was silent for a long moment before the Queen continued. "Didn't you trust me enough to come to me? I'd have helped you like I've helped you with everything else. If we had worked together, it'd have been aboveboard. We could have done this right."  
  
SabÃ© felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "I couldn't ask you to be involved in this, Your Highness. The way things are now, it's still better that you don't know."  
  
Looking down, the Queen spoke again. "Under these circumstances, I have no choice but to relieve you of duty until the case is resolved. Please gather your things within the hour and leave your credentials with Captain Panaka."  
  
"As you wish, Your Highness," SabÃ© said, bowing low.  
  
She left the room, wiping her face with her palm.  
  
SachÃ© was waiting in the hallway with a box. "I thought you might want some help."  
  
Gratitude in her eyes, SabÃ© gave a short nod and let the way to the office. 


	50. fifty

SachÃ© sat primly in the chair before Ric OliÃ©'s desk. "Thank you for your time, Ric."  
  
"No problem, SachÃ©. So it's Baris you want to know about. I'm afraid there's not much I can tell you. He was a good pilot; wouldn't have been in Bravo Squadron otherwise. He did ask me for instruction in advanced techniques of flight from time to time. He was always looking to improve his skills. But as for mentioning any personal information in our conversations--no, nothing that I can recall. When he was on duty, he wasn't cold or hostile, just kept to himself most of the time."  
  
"Do you know anything about his work history? When he came to Bravo Squadron?"  
  
Ric leaned back and thought. "He signed up very soon after Amidala took the throne. He'd had quite a bit of flying experience before that, piloting all kinds of craft. He seemed content with the work. Sometimes I wondered what had taken him so long to join, but I never asked him."  
  
SachÃ© took a few quick notes, then looked up and nodded. "I'm glad you had something to share. You're right, it's not a lot, but perhaps we can get started with this."  
  
SachÃ© rose and Ric stood up. "Look, I hope all goes well for SabÃ©. She's a nice lady. Give her my best, will you. She's had a hard enough time without these complications."  
  
"I will pass that message on, Ric. I'm sure she will be grateful for your concern."  
  
Mulling over what she had learned, SachÃ© tried to put the facts she had together. She had a voice that seemed familiar, a pilot that was an introvert, and a coverup of some kind. She remembered something the man speaking to SabÃ© had said.  
  
"You know that sooner or later, everyone shows up where I work. And they all gossip."  
  
SachÃ© wracked her brain. Where would she hear a familiar voice in a place that she, SabÃ© and "everyone" would have access to? Finally, one possibility popped into her head. She made her way towards the pilot's lounge.  
  
****************  
  
"How did it go?" Amidala asked as she helped SachÃ© remove her orange flight coat.  
  
"Oh terrible! I sat in the pilot's lounge and listened hard, but no one sounded a bit like the voice from that night. I even checked the maintenance men's voices-there was no match." SachÃ© hesitated for a beat then turned around. "Your Highness, do you think you could spare me for a few days?"  
  
Amidala tilted her head to the side and gave SachÃ© a quizzical look. "I suppose so. Whatever for?"  
  
"I think I should go to Keren. If I can't dig up a big secret on the Calles there, then I don't know where to go next."  
  
Standing back and crossing her arms, the Queen looked her handmaiden up and down, appraising her fitness for the job. "Are you sure you're ready for that? I know you've been in counseling for awhile--still recovering from your other mission..."  
  
"Exactly why I need to do this, Your Highness. One has to get back on the tusk-cat after falling off."  
  
"I understand. You shouldn't go alone," Amidala declared.  
  
"I'll work faster that way." SachÃ©'s eyes revealed her determination.  
  
Amidala shook her head "No, Keren is very dangerous. Even our security doesn't know who can be trusted out there. It's one of the places I'll have to clean up someday...if I can get our Supreme Chancellor's fingers out of some of the pies there. Give me a couple of hours to look things over, and I'll choose a partner for you."  
  
SachÃ© nodded. "As you wish, Your Highness."  
  
It was later that evening, the smiling young queen entered the common area of the handmaidens' quarters. "Where's SachÃ©?" Amidala called out.  
  
RabÃ© turned, hairpins in her teeth and surprise in her eyes. So did YanÃ©, the test subject of the next great stying creation.  
  
"She said you were sending her out of town. Packed her bags and ran out an hour ago," YanÃ© said.  
  
The Queen's smile turned to a scowl. "If she gets back alive, I'm going to kill her!"  
  
----------------------  
  
SachÃ© glanced around the grimy street, wondering what she was going to do about the man that was following her. Trying not to look obvious, she shifted her position to check and see if he was nearby.  
  
He was lounging by a cafÃ©, still keeping watch over her, the collar up on his black trenchcoat, his eyes averted. He was big, but lean, and an older man. SachÃ©'s instincts told her he could be dangerous and powerful. She didn't know how she sensed this, but her feelings were unwavering. She wondered if some of SabÃ© and Meira's Force sensitivity was rubbing off on her.  
  
The risk he presented would have been worth it if she had been able to find some information that would be of use to SabÃ© in this case. In the two days she had been there, she'd uncovered nothing of value. If the stakes weren't so high, she'd have gone home by now. But she couldn't stomach the thought of facing everyone so near and dear to her with her failure.  
  
Brushing herself off, SachÃ© prepared to make another attempt to give him the slip. Walking quickly, she began a series of twists and turns. Just when she thought she'd succeeded, she caught sight of him again, sometimes in the distance, sometimes close by.  
  
Finally, she reached a clear side street. She stopped and looked up and down. Smiling to herself, sure she had given him the slip, she made her way toward another part of the city. When she felt a hand grab her arm, she automatically went into battle mode.  
  
She reached for a vibroblade hidden in her cloak, but the man in black grasped her wrist and held on. With the other hand, she aimed a punch, which he caught in his hand and deflected. She tried a kick, but he moved aside in time and she didn't connect.  
  
When he swung her around, she heard him whisper. "Hold on, just wait..." His voice was gruff, but there was almost a note of pleasure and pride in it.  
  
SachÃ© struggled, but her captor had her held so tightly, that she was incapacitated. As a last resort, she screamed before he clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Two male law enforcement officers came running around the corner, weapons drawn. SachÃ© continued her struggles, relieved to see their arrival.  
  
"Officers," the man said in warm genial tones. "Good day." He kept a firm hold on SachÃ©. "I've just been dealing with my runaway daughter. ChÃ©lynne here has been naughty again, but I think once I've had a chance to talk with her, we can work out our differences and she'll be ready to come home. Isn't that right, ChÃ©lynne?"  
  
At the mention of the alias used in her undercover work with the Faction, SachÃ© froze. Her initial thought was that it was an former member of the racist group that had captured her. As the man went on, she turned and looked at his face close up for the first time. He was Hasin Uzza, SabÃ©'s father.  
  
He saw the recognition in her eyes and released her. She nodded. "Yes, Father. I think we should talk. I realize I've been foolish. I hope I'll be forgiven."  
  
The officers slowly put away their weapons, but remained watchful. One spoke up. "That's touching, but perhaps we'd still better go to the station and file a report."  
  
"Oh, I don't think that'll be necessary," Uzza said as he carefully held open his trench coat and slowly reached in for some credits. "Your time is much too valuable to be taken up with such trifling matters. In fact, let me compensate you for this misunderstanding. With calm confidence, he walked over to the officers and gave them both some of the money.  
  
The officers smiled as they saw the amounts they were given, nodded and walked away.  
  
Hasin turned and faced SachÃ©. When he spoke, he was firm. "Now, don't be fooled. I could have been a stranger dragging you away to rape you, and for the amount of money I gave them, they'd have still walked away."  
  
SachÃ© nodded meekly.  
  
"Why did you do it?"  
  
Sighing, SachÃ© replied, "I lived in Keren for awhile ten years ago. I thought I knew my way around."  
  
"I daresay you moved in different circles then." Hasin's voice softened. "By the way, your defensive moves were pretty good, but a tad rusty. We'll have to work on that when you get home, after we find out what discipline the Queen chooses to give you."  
  
Sagging, SachÃ© nodded again. "Yes, there will be that."  
  
"You disobeyed a direct Royal Order, of course there will be consequences. I think she'll just suspend you for awhile. She could fire you, or worse, but you've been loyal, so I doubt that will happen." Shaking his head, he went on. "She's beside herself over you and SabÃ©, you know. I haven't seen her this out of sorts since the war. She's wondering why her loyal ladies are turning rebellious."  
  
"I just want to fix things for SabÃ© and Meira. Your daughter knows something that would help her but she won't use it to help herself!"  
  
Hasin became grave. "I know. She won't even tell me what it is, and there are few things we don't share with one another."  
  
They walked in pensive silence for a moment. "So, what do we do now?" SachÃ© asked.  
  
"Well, first we let my wife do her job. Then we can plan our next move." 


	51. fifty-one

Hesh Verbon finished her fifth game of solitaire before she leaned over and tapped a button on the intercom.  
  
"Send in Raisa Uzza now."  
  
The response crackled through the tiny speaker. "Yes, Portmaster."  
  
Verbon rose to greet the diplomat when the dignified older woman walked into her office, accompanied by a droid that carried an assortment of gifts.  
  
Displaying her widest smile, Verbon extended her hand. Lady Uzza hesitated for a second, then grasped Verbon's hand and gave it a slight but firm shake, then quickly released it.  
  
The portmaster's smile was reduced to a slight grin. "I will admit I never expected this to happen! Lady Uzza, the great diplomat from Theed, one of the Queen's trusted staff, here in my humble office."  
  
Raisa inclined her head and quickly raised it to stand eye to eye with Verbon. "I'm honored that you found time to speak with me, considering your schedule."  
  
"Ah yes, I'm so sorry that I had to keep you waiting. Running such a busy port is hectic, always new demands on the little bit of time I have."  
  
"I can imagine," Raisa countered in a dry tone. "But I do hope that these small tokens of my esteem are some compensation."  
  
Verbon looked carefully at the gifts. "Hmmm, a selection of fine Core goods. I'm especially fond of those liqueurs. You show excellent taste, Lady Uzza. The purpose of your visit must be very urgent. Otherwise, I'm sure you could have waited until my next regular visit to Theed, yes?" She looked up, checking for the diplomat's reaction.  
  
Raisa's expression stayed cool. "My mission is very urgent. We need information on the Calle family. We are willing to compensate you further if you can supply something we can use, the sooner the better."  
  
"Ah, the Calles! Yes, of course you would be interested in them. They returned to Naboo recently after leaving the system for several years, only to find that their only son married your daughter and fathered a child before he gave his life in battle." When Verbon spoke again, her voice was filled with amusement. "Don't tell me we have in-law troubles here?"  
  
"I'm not at liberty to discuss why we want the information," Raisa said quietly.  
  
"You know, it's funny, not that Minister Calle isn't a lovely girl, but I was surprised when I heard the news of the marriage. From what's been whispered about Baris, she didn't strike me as exactly his type."  
  
Raisa perked up. "And what did you hear, Portmaster?"  
  
Verbon began picking up the items the droid carried and arranging them on the shelves in the office. "Dear Lady, let me tell you this. You won't find what you're looking for here in Keren. Nor will you find it in any of the Calle's business dealings; they're too clever for that. They'll never get into anything they can't buy or bully their way out of. What you want is something they keep very close to the vest. Now if you'll excuse me, I must get back to running my port. It's been a pleasure, Lady. Do stop by again sometime."  
  
"Thank you, Portmaster Verbon," Raisa said in a tone much more controlled than her feelings at the moment. She turned and walked toward the door.  
  
"Oh, and Lady Uzza, it's so refreshing to see that you are not above using your station for a personal interest," Verbon said as Raisa stepped into the hallway.  
  
Raisa gritted her teeth and kept on walking. 


	52. fifty-two

Sabé had not been back long when Saché came dragging in the front door of the Uzza home, Raisa and Hasin right behind her.  
  
"Now, my dear, we're going to make a proper lady of you yet," Raisa said toward Saché's back. Sabé looked up from her seat on the couch just in time to see Saché roll her eyes in exasperation. When the handmaiden caught sight of Sabé, she mouthed the words "help me" at her, but Sabé merely grinned in return, nodding her head towards her parents.  
  
Max and Mana came racing through the house, and Sabé scooped up the smaller female tuft-cat. "Here," she said, offering wriggling blue-gray furball to Saché. "They say petting one can relieve the nerves." Saché took Mana and began stroking her. The little cat struggled at first to get free, but when Sabé gave her a couple of quick strokes on the top of her head, she decided she liked the attention, and settled down to purr in Saché's arms.  
  
Raisa set down her bag, and gave Sabé a kiss on the cheek, as she apologized. "Dear, I'm sorry, but the meeting with that horrible woman didn't give me much to go on. She was very mysterious-enjoyed toying with me too, I can tell. At least your father got your friend home in one piece."  
  
"Thanks, Father, " said Sabé, walking over to Hasin and rewarding him with a hug.  
  
"How are you doing?" Hasin whispered in Sabé's ear. "You seem calmer than when we left."  
  
"I am. I'll tell you about it later," Sabé replied.  
  
"Where's my grandbaby?" Raisa asked. "After a meeting like that, I need to see her!"  
  
"She's at daycare, Mother. We needed a break from each other. I can go get her now, if you'd like," Sabé said.  
  
"Let me help you," Saché blurted, putting Mana on the couch.  
  
Raisa gave Saché a stern glare. "The first thing you ought to do is report to the Queen, the sooner the better. There's no use putting it off."  
  
"She can go part of the way with me, Mother. The center is near the palace."  
  
"I promise I'll go the the palace straight away, Lady Uzza," Saché said, almost pleading.  
  
"Very well. I'll be checking on you, don't forget that. And we'll be doing regular lessons with that nice Eirtaé, so be prepared," Raisa called out as the two young women made for the door.  
  
When they were well away, Saché spoke in a voice that was heavy with gloom. "Your mother told me she's going to take on the role of mother for me now. I'm so obviously in need of one."  
  
"I'm sorry," Sabé said seriously. "Things really didn't go well, then? That's a pity."  
  
"Sabé, I know you do your homework, no matter what's going on. Even if this family was off planet at the time you made your arrangements, you had to realize how dangerous they were. Why did you risk assuming their name? You must have insurance of some kind that would stop all this. I wish you would use it!"  
  
"I had reason to believe that even if they were to return, they would have disowned Baris long ago and want nothing at all to do with him. I didn't know they would pin their hopes on a child they could believe was his."  
  
"What kind of hopes, Sabé? Do they want an heir? One that Baris couldn't...or wouldn't...give them?"  
  
"Something like that, yes." Tight lines formed around Sabé's mouth, then she relaxed and they faded.  
  
"Wait a minute...one of the things Verbon said to your mother...she didn't peg you as Baris's type. Does that mean what I think it does?" Saché stopped when she saw the concern in Sabé's eyes.  
  
"Oh don't be silly," Sabé scoffed. "What, I'm supposed to be irresistable? Any man would want to run off with me? Really, Saché!"  
  
Saché's eyes showed her suspicion. "That's not what I meant, and you know it."  
  
Sabé kept silent and looked straight ahead as they walked.  
  
"I'll find him," Saché said in a low voice.  
  
"Who?" Sabé turned her face toward Saché again.  
  
"The one you're passing the money to...he wants to help you, Sabé. Let him!"  
  
Stopping in her tracks, Sabé sagged. "Saché, I love you like a sister. Please believe that! But it's time to stop trying to save me. I don't need it!" She gestured toward the palace. "Now, go to the Queen. I'll see you later."  
  
Before Saché turned to go, Sabé glimpsed the mix of hurt and determination in her friend's eyes. She thought of calling her back to hug and make up, but the time was growing short and she had to pick up Meira. Resolving that she would patch things up when they met again, Sabé glanced over her shoulder one last time at Saché before she had to go on her way. 


	53. fifty-three

Sabé peered around the corner to study the strangers that were observing Meira. The little girl was focusing her attention on the activity of the day, gardening.  
  
"Oh, Meira's patch is doing better than anyone else's," the older woman marveled.  
  
"Why, yes it is, Mrs. Calle," the teacher said, with surprise. "Her radishes are ready to dig up. The others won't be that big for at least a couple more weeks. Here, let's get one, Meira!"  
  
Meira helped dig one out and held it up, smiling proudly when the teacher snapped a holo. "Oh, your mother will want a shot of that. Very good!"  
  
The Calles smiled and clapped, and held out their arms to offer her a hug, but Meira simply went back to digging in the patch of ground that she had been working for the last few weeks.  
  
Sabé took a few deep breaths as she fought her anger. After a moment, she entered the building by another door.  
  
"May I speak to the director?"  
  
The receptionist started at the sharpness in Sabé's voice. "Oh! Yes, Minister, of course." The young woman hurried down the side hall, and stuck her head in a doorway. When she returned, the director of the center was with her.  
  
"Madame Director, is it now the policy to allow visitation at this center from parties that are not on the list the parent or guardian provides?"  
  
The older woman bowed, and Sabé noticed beads of sweat on her forehead. "Begging your pardon, Minister,but we had little choice. The Calles arrived and insisted on seeing the child. A social worker accompanied them, and the paperwork was in order, so we didn't have grounds to resist. They have assured me they are not taking her, and I have one of the staff with them at all times."  
  
Sabé's tones remained icy. "Still, I should have been notified. It is only appropriate that I be present."  
  
"Yes, Minister, we did try to contact you. The first time, there was no answer, and on the second, we were told that you were on the way. Your comlink was deactivated, or we surely would have reached you. "  
  
Sighing, Sabé looked down and saw that she had forgotten to turn the comlink on. She softened just a touch. "I understand. I don't think you will ever have another situation such as the one we have here." With that, she swept through the doors to collect Meira.  
  
The Calles had since moved inside and were now observing the girl through the window. Sabé's first impulse was to run and snatch her child away, but something whispered to her to wait and watch for a moment. Shielding her presence from her daughter, she placed herself in an out of the way corner.  
  
There was longing in the Calle's faces, as if they were close to a dream they had wanted for so long. Sabé found herself wondering how it would affect them when they discovered that they still didn't have a grandchild and never would. A feeling of pity surfaced and it surprised her. Summoning all her inner strength, she took the bold step of moving near them as they watched the girl.  
  
Mrs. Calle glanced out of the corner of her eye, and surprise registered as she recognized Sabé. She pointed her out to her husband, who turned with a look of wonder. They spoke quietly to each other for a moment before they walked toward her.  
  
Careful, Sabé reminded herself. These people were not just loving would-be grandparents. These people ran with a questionable crowd and had rejected their own son.  
  
"Dear Lady," the woman began," Are you Meira's mother?"  
  
Nodding, Sabé smiled genially.  
  
"The wife of our son?" asked the man.  
  
"That's what the marriage certificate says," Sabé replied carefully. His raised eyebrow told her that he had noticed her evasion.  
  
"See, we should have tried talking to her before we got the court involved. She's a nice girl, I can tell," Mrs. Calle said quickly.  
  
A wild hope rose in Sabé. Perhaps here and now, she should tell them the truth and come to some kind of understanding. It would be better than dragging it out in court.  
  
"What were his last days like?" Mrs. Calle asked, tears welling up in her eyes. "If I had only known there would be so little time! And just as he came around, we never got a chance to reconcile!"  
  
Sabé opened her mouth to speak when a stern voice interrupted. "You shouldn't be talking to her!" It was the social worker. "You're opposing parties in a suit. This is highly inappropriate!"  
  
Mr. Calle gently took his wife's shoulders and steered her away from Sabé. "She's right. We've seen what we came here for. We'll get what we're after soon."  
  
"Sooner than you think," the social worker said proudly. "T'he hearing has been moved up. We'll see the tribunal tommorrow." She glared at Sabé before she turned back the the Calles, chatting them up as they left.  
  
Sabé lowered her shields. When she did so, Meira looked up with joy and ran to the window to wave at her, holding her radishes in one hand. 


	54. fifty-four

"Your record of service prior to this first offense has been outstanding," the Queen intoned, her painted face hiding much of her natural expression. "I am willing to take that into consideration."  
  
Saché gave Amidala a hopeful half-smile.  
  
"That does not mean the we will take this offense lightly," Amidala said, her gaze upon Saché. "Disregarding a Royal Order is a very serious action indeed."  
  
Dropping the smile, Saché nodded. "I understand, Your Highness."  
  
"Do you have anything to say in your defense before I decide how you should be disciplined?"  
  
Saché glanced around the throne room, thankful that only the handmaidens and Captain Panaka were present. "Yes I do, Your Highness. May I make my statement now?  
  
The Queen settled back, indicating her willingness to listen. "Proceed."  
  
"I was moved to take immediate action concerning the Minister and her situation as it seemed that she was alone. Yes, that's right, even her best friend has not spoken to her since she left the palace after being relieved of her duties."  
  
A collective gasp came from the handmaidens. Saché took a bit of satisfaction at having shocked them. As for Amidala, there was only the slight hint of a flinch behind her white paint. "I apologize for my infraction. I know my choice of action was rash," Saché continued. "I hope you will understand reasons behind it. I humbly ask for your fair judgement on the matter, nothing more or less, Your Highness. I know that in your wisdom you will select the appropriate penalty for me."  
  
Amidala nodded solemnly. "Indeed, We have decided what punishment this behavior deserves. It is Our belief that a word to the wise is sufficent, Handmaiden. I do not think you will prove Us wrong." The Queen's glare dared Saché to say otherwise.  
  
"No, Your Highness. You have spoken well," Saché replied using correct form. She glanced at Eirtaé, who gave her a little nod.  
  
"You are suspended from active service to Us and the court for a period of one month. This suspension starts today. Your room and board will be provided as usual, but you will not draw any salary during this time. You will also be required to meet regularly with Our diplomat, Raisa Uzza and Handmaiden Eirtaé for instruction in the finer points of etiquette, protocol, and diplomacy. Finally, during this time when you leave the palace, you will be accompanied by another handmaiden or a member of the Captain's Security force. You will continue to train on the practice range and in flight ground school. Is that clear?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness. Thank you for your leniency, Your Highness," Saché said, emphasizing her sincerity with a deep bow.  
  
"Very well. You are dismissed."  
  
Saché backed out, and bowed once more before she turned and left the throne room. She ran into a taller man, who caught her.  
  
"Why didn't you come to me before you left?" Ellouis asked her, as he looked into her eyes.  
  
She looked away. "You know why."  
  
"Because I would have talked you out of it."  
  
"Yes, and I didn't want to be talked out of it."  
  
"Oh," he said. An uneasy silence hung in the air between them.  
  
"I was determined to take some action that might have helped Sabé and Meira. I didn't run away to spite you." Saché stared at the floor wringing her hands a bit.  
  
"All right, then," Ellouis said, clearing his throat. "Look, it's going to be a difficult month for you. Why don't I take you to dinner tonight? I know a place that serves great shaak. You can leave the palace with me. I'm part of the Captain's security force."  
  
Rabé exited the throne room and saw Saché and Ellouis. Giving them a small wink, she floated down the hall toward Rowan.  
  
Saché brightened up. "Sure! Give me enough time to change into one of my own dresses. If it's shaak, it must be that place Sabé likes. I hear they serve the best cuts in Theed! They have a great Ochee pasta too."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"So how are things in Keren?"  
  
Saché shivered at the memory, and grasped Ellouis's arm a bit tighter. "Ugh! I'd forgotten how much I hated it there! I think it's become worse in ten years."  
  
"Yes, it's going to take longer than Amidala has to clean up the mess Veruna made there," he replied. "But remember, compared to Coruscant, it's a paradise!"  
  
"I'm glad I stayed here, then," Saché replied. Then she spotted a familiar figure, but in a situation she'd never seen him in before. "Hey," she blurted, pointing. "Ellouis, isn't that your cousin--our Captain?"  
  
"Why I believe it is, " he smiled. "And how about that? With a date! This, I cannot miss! C'mon!" He pulled Saché along with him until they all reached the outside of the restaurant.  
  
"Good evening, Hugh, Miss. It looks like we have simliar taste in fine dining?"  
  
Hugh Panaka spun around in alarm and surprise. "Saché? Ellouis? What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Same as you and your lady friend, Hugh. Going out for a fine meal," Ellouis said, a big grin on his face. "You know, if you wanted to keep this a secret, you picked the wrong place. Everybody shows up here and they all gossip. Why do you think we haven't been before?"  
  
Something started nagging at Saché's brain, the bit about everyone showing up and gossiping. She knew she had heard something like that before, but couldn't place just where it came from.  
  
"...and let me introduce Vanessa." Captain Panaka was saying of the woman with black hair and green eyes, when Saché came out of her reverie. "Vanessa, my cousin Ellouis and Saché, one of the ladies under my command."  
  
Smiling and nodding, Saché continued to consider the bits and pieces floating in her head while waiting in line.  
  
The men kept up friendly conversation. "Now all we need is to have Typho to come in with a date," said Ellouis, laughing. "That'll take care of all the eligible men in the family."  
  
"That little punk? He'll never amount to anything," Hugh chuckled. "Here we go, our turn to put in our names. You'll forgive me if dine at separate tables?"  
  
"Of course," Ellouis waved him away and took Saché's hand.  
  
"How many in your party, sir?" came a familiar voice that commanded Saché's full attention. She looked up and carefully studied the maitre d'.  
  
************** 


	55. fiftyfive

"We're settled in here. Ani and I want to assure you that we're getting along fine, but...," Obi-Wan hesitated, then looked around. "Now that I'm alone, I'll tell you that I'm counting the days until you and Meira can join us. I miss the both of you, Sabé." The Jedi shook his head, glanced away, then ran his hand over his hair like an shy teenager. "Oh, I'm not good at saying the right thing..."  
  
"Nonsense," Sabé whispered. Though she was smiling, her eyes revealed the longing in her heart.  
  
"N'sense," Meira agreed, nodding. She reached up and ran her fingers over the screen. "See Jedi, Mommy?"  
  
Stroking the girl's hair, Sabé pulled her close. "Yes, let's listen and find out what else he says."  
  
"...Anyway, give the Queen and the ladies our best. I know you'll be fine, whatever happens. Meira, be good. And Sabé...," -Obi-Wan's eyes met hers and seemed to send a jolt through the screen into her-"I need you, Beloved. Please hurry." The image shifted, and the message ended.  
  
Sabé looked up. "I need you too. Especially on this day." ----------------  
  
Picay gave Sabé her most solemn look. "Now, we must have an understanding here. You do not speak unless I say so. And you do not hide anything any longer. Whatever you do say, it must be the truth."  
  
Sabé nodded. "I understand."  
  
The counselor crossed her arms. "Are you sure? I intend to hold you to those conditions-no matter what."  
  
"Certainly." Sabé's eyes widened as she studied her representative. She sensed something in the counselor's tone that promised the unexpected.  
  
"Very well, then. Now, the first thing you'll want to know is that the Queen has managed to pull a few strings to help you a bit. The members selected to be on the tribunal are Governor Bibble, Petime Olsso, from the same region as your friend Eirtaé, and Blanco Tousain, of Keren."  
  
Turning the situation over in her mind, Sabé began to understand. "The Governor is my ally, of course, and I assume you're implying that Eirtaé's family has also used their influence on my behalf."  
  
"They have had a word with him, Sabé. That doesn't mean he will only consider your side, just that he knows there are certain circumstances to keep in mind. And while we had to place an official from the Calle's region on the tribunal, you can rest assured he has no love for the family or their professional activities. He will be fair. We're almost home free on this one. In fact, if all goes well, you won't have to say a word." A slight smile appeared on Picay's face. "Deep breath, Minister. Here we go."  
  
As they entered the throne room, Sabé glanced around. There was the usual contingent of palace guards tucked here and there, and Rowan gave her a very slight nod as she passed him. She returned the gesture with a smile that was just as subtle. The Calles were on the left, seated at a table with their attorney, and her table was on the right. The Queen, in less formal court dress, was in a row right behind her table, and she had brought Rabé, Eirtaé, and Saché with her. The three members of the tribunal were straight ahead, and they appeared very stoic.  
  
When Sabé and Picay sat, Governor Bibble rose. "Do both parties understand that this hearing is to determine if this case needs to proceed to a conventional court?"  
  
Both attorneys nodded and stated so out loud for the record.  
  
"And we have all agreed that it is in the best interest of Meira Calle to not be present at this point in the case. It could only upset her. We would prefer that the case be settled here, " Bibble continued. "But we will send it through channels if it seems that it cannot be resolved today. Is that understood?"  
  
Again, both attorneys agreed.  
  
"Very well. Counsleor Picay, you may begin.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs Calle, where have you been the last three years?" Picay asked.  
  
The man glanced at his lawyer, who nodded. "We were traveling off world, pursuing other business interests."  
  
"So you missed the Trade Federation incident altogether. How very fortunate for you," Picay replied. She kept her eyes on the couple as she crossed in front of them. "Now that Naboo has been on the road to recovery for awhile, you come back. Tell me..." She hesitated a moment. "When did you find out that your son Baris had given his life to help us regain the world that you abandoned?"  
  
"Objection," the Calle's attorney barked.  
  
"I'll rephrase the question," Picay said. "When and how did you get the news of your son's death?"  
  
Mrs Calle's shoulders shook a bit, but her husband sat up straight. "We heard the news of the battle all over the 'net. As soon as the casualty list was made public, we checked. Counselor, it was cruel to hear of our son's death that way--especally when there is a widow who could have told us herself how it happened."  
  
"A widow...yes, Mr. Calle. I'm sure she would have preferred to give the news to her in-laws herself, if her late husband had been in contact with them over the last few years." Picay watched them burn for a beat, then went on. "The records show your son married during a short trip to Coruscant. Sabé Uzza is listed as the bride. A small private ceremony, it seems."  
  
Sabé glanced at Bibble, who returned her concern with a glance before he faced the Calles again. Her attorney seemed to be provoking the Calles, and Sabé wondered why.  
  
At that the Calle's attorney spoke up. "So it seems, yes. We have our doubts, Counselor."  
  
Picay shifted her eyes from the Calles to their representative. "Counselor Sanpaul, what sort of doubts are you thinking of?"  
  
"I have a reasonable doubt as to whether there was a marriage here, or that Sabé Uzza's child was fathered by Baris Calle. I've examined the documents, and they would be easy enough to forge. If I investigate further, I'm quite sure that I could bring it out in court that this entire episode is a sham, a pretense!" Sanpaul stood and faced the other side of the throne room, fixing an angry glare at Sabé and those who sat with her. "I have reason to believe that everyone who contributed to this fraud is here in the room now."  
  
Sabé reached back and felt Rabé's hand clasp hers from behind. They squeezed their fingers together in support.  
  
"Oh? And just how have you arrived at that theory?" Picay asked politely.  
  
"Here is a copy of the certificate," Sanpaul stated, pulling a sheet of flimsy from his stack of records. "Witnesses are Rowan Tura of the Palace Guard and Rabé Nujan of the Queen Amidala's personal staff. They are close to Sabé and it would be very convenient to have them as the only witnesses. Ironically, they are both present, as is the Queen and the Governor, who would have participated in the deception."  
  
Picay remained calm as she put the palms of her hands together, then moved her fingertips under her chin. "I see. That is an interesting idea. All these people involved in such a large cover-up. And just what would the Minister gain from this scheme?"  
  
"The appearance of legitimacy for herself and her child; the pension for the survivors of Baris; and of course, the Calle family name, which has value in and of itself."  
  
Nodding, Picay answered in a dry tone of voice. "Yes, the impeccable Calle name. Tell us, if you would, Mr. and Mrs. Calle, just why your son didn't mention you as next of kin on his record, indeed, why he failed to mention you to any of his fellow pilots at any time."  
  
Sanpaul saw the couple turn bright red. "They were estranged from their son," he answered quickly. "The reasons why do not concern this case. I think the big story here is the corruption of our government at the highest levels." He turned and faced Amidala. "Your Highness, you might consider what the publicity would do to your administration, and leave the Minister to the process. If you wash your hands of this, you might even improve your reputation as a ruler who abhors corruption."  
  
Sabé glanced back and saw the icy glare in Amidala's eyes. She bit her lip to keep silent, wishing that the Queen hadn't been dragged into this affair after all.  
  
Picay almost beamed. "Oh, now we're proposing the entire administration go to court, not just the Minister? I suppose they have their little secrets; just about any court does. But so do you, Mr. and Mrs. Calle. I thought you might pursue that angle, so I brought in someone who would like to speak to you about your son." She nodded at a uniformed Palace Guard who had stayed silent in the background during the hearing.  
  
He stepped forward and removed the helmet to reveal dark hair and kind eyes. Turning toward Sabé, he smiled apologetically.  
  
Sabé gasped. It was the Maitre d' from the resturant, Maglus.  
  
----------------  
  
"Who is that?"Rabé whispered.  
  
Sabé was about to answer when Saché whispered, "A friend."  
  
Sabé turned around to face Saché, her eyes clouded with anger. Saché's eyes showed only assurance and serenity. After a moment, Sabé calmed herself and faced forward again.  
  
The Calles and their attorney were also caught by surprise. Sanpaul stood up. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"What this means is that we'll get to the truth, for this man is the only one who will tell it right now. Your Honors," Picay said, facing the three officials at the table. "This man is not actually a Palace Guard. For the record, his name is Maglus Weston, and his professions are Maitre d' and actor."  
  
Sio Bibble gestured to a seat near the main table.  
  
Maglus bowed, and to went to the chair. Sabé sank back in her chair and looked up at him.  
  
"Thank you for coming today, Mr. Weston. Please tell us why you're here," Picay said pleasantly.  
  
Sitting straight in the chair, Maglus addressed Picay. "I'm here to set the record straight on several things, Counselor. Some of this mess is my responsibility. I am the one who is receiving the pension money, and I suggested the name of Baris Calle be put on the Marriage Certificate."  
  
Gasps and a low growl came from the Calle's side. Picay shot them a glance, and with obvious effort they restrained themselves.  
  
"So, you knew that Baris Calle wasn't the father of the girl, Meira."  
  
"That is correct, Counselor."  
  
"What made you do those things, Maglus?" Picay's tone was gentle as she posed the question.  
  
"My friendship with the Minister. She needed help when she was pregnant. She's a good person, Counselor, and we'd been friends for a few months by then."  
  
Tears started running down Mrs. Calle's face, and Mr. Calle's fists were balled tight.  
  
Picay ignored the responses. "Let's go back to the beginning, Maglus. How did the two of you become such good friends that you would help the Minister break the law?"  
  
"We met at the Theed Columns, the resturant where I work. Captain Panaka and Queen Amidala brought the handmaidens there not long after the Queen's Coronation. They had all worked through the ball, so it seemed right to treat them to a nice dinner. At the time, I was auditioning for a revue..." Maglus bit his lip, gathering his nerve. "It sounds silly, but it was a part...a role reversal show, where everyone cross dresses, called, 'There Never Was and Never Will Be a Queen Like Me.' It was a tribute to Amidala...really." He bit his lip and turned a slight shade of pink as he glanced at the Queen, who responded with an encouraging nod.  
  
"Anyway, I was going to audition for a part and when the ladies came in, it seemed a godsend. I had role models right there to study. Sabé stood out to me right away. I thought the way she carried herself was just right, a warrior's grace with a regal touch. I became her fan right then and there, so to speak. She seemed nice, so after awhile, I got the courage and approached her directly. I asked her if she could give me advice on how to do what she does."  
  
Sabé looked down and smiled to herself, even though her face turned a bit ruddy too.  
  
"What did she say to that request?" Picay asked.  
  
"Her eyes went wide and she looked me over very carefully, like she thought I was pulling a practical joke on her. After a moment, she sensed that I was sincere. She agreed to help me, but she cautioned me that she couldn't give me classified information. That was all right with me. I only needed generalities. Then she asked if she could exchange lessons. She wanted some training in acting. She'd never had any lessons of that sort before, since her specialty was security and defense. That was no problem for me, so we struck up a comfortable friendship from that."  
  
A large smile crossed Picay's face. "Did you get the part, Maglus?"  
  
Maglus responded with a like smile. "As a matter of fact, I did. I portrayed Sabé." Despite the serious air of the room, a wave of amusement passed through everyone but the Calles and Sanpaul.  
  
Picay asked,"The two of you kept meeting and pursued these interests for some time then?"  
  
"Until the Trade Federation's blockade. At that time, Sabé was busy with her job for awhile. We resumed our informal get-togethers when the worst was over from the battle."  
  
Picay walked over to Maglus's other side. "I see. So the two of you met from time to time and remained friends. Then the time came when she was in distress, is that correct?"  
  
Maglus put his hands together in his lap, gave Sabé another sad glance and shrugged at her before he spoke again. "Yes. She was with child and the father was not...available, shall we say. She was in tears and didn't know what to do. All she told me at the time was that for the child's protection, the father's identity had to be kept secret. That's when I told her she should put Baris Calle's name down on the birth certificate."  
  
"Because Baris Calle was dead, and it wouldn't harm him?"  
  
Maglus choked a bit, and he struggled with his own feelings. "Yes. He had differences with his family and they had told him that if he didn't do as they wished, that is, join the family business and consent to an arranged marriage, that they would disown him. He chose to live his own life, so we thought there'd be no complications involving them."  
  
Letting a few heavy moments pass, Picay took a breath. "When you gave Sabé this advice, you didn't have plans to take the pension money, did you?"  
  
"No!" Maglus held up his hands. "No, she shocked me with that. When she made the arrangements to collect, she didn't tell me until she had the cash in hand to give me. I begged her to take it back and fix it, that I wasn't worth the risk, but she said that Baris would want me to have it, that the damage was done, and even so, it was the right thing to do. I would have lost my home otherwise, and she was correct in her assessment that Baris would want me to have it."  
  
"This is important now, Maglus," Picay said carefully. "Why would Baris want you to have this money?"  
  
A wail came from Mrs. Calle. "Stop!"  
  
"What do you want from us?" Mr. Calle asked, his tone now pleading.  
  
Picay turned, giving a stern look to the Calles. "Might I remind you that you are the ones who called for this action? It's too late to withdraw now!" Turning back to Maglus, she resumed her sympathetic tone. "Please answer the question."  
  
Maglus sniffed and wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Because we had a..a partnership...a domestic partnership. We were committed to each other. I loved him very much."  
  
Mr. Calle jumped up. "What proof do you have of that? It could be just another lie! There are so many lies in this case!"  
  
Picay went to her table and picked up her briefcase. "Mr. Weston has provided the following documentation, Your Honors. I have a certificate that is signed by Mr. Weston, Baris Calle, an officiant and two witnesses, stating that a bonding ceremony took place to confirm Mr. Weston and Mr. Calle's commitment to one another. If you require more proof, there is also a holovid of the ceremony." She cast her eyes over towards the Calle's side of the room. "If you like, I can play it here."  
  
Sanpaul whispered to Mr. Calle, then turned. "That won't be necessary, Your Honors."  
  
"Thank you," Picay nodded. "Maglus, tell us why you kept the relationship a secret."  
  
"It wasn't for me, Counselor. It was for Baris's sake. He was a very good pilot, loved flying. He got into as many different kind of craft as he could, and learned to fly them all. But his dream was to fly a starfighter. During King Veruna's reign, he wouldn't have been allowed into the military. Queen Amidala came in, and relaxed some of the restrictions, but even so, he wanted to play it safe, and thought it best to keep his personal life to himself. He wasn't happy about living the lie, but figured it was worth the price. I knew what being able to fly meant to him, so I went along with it."  
  
Picay assumed a casual tone. "Of course, while your partnership was not illegal per se, it wasn't sanctioned by the law. That means you do not qualify for survivor benefits in the same way that a heterosexual married couple would, even if you meet every other qualification, is that right?"  
  
"That's correct, Couselor." Maglus nodded.  
  
Picay turned around suddenly to face Sabé, and fired a question at her. "Minister, why did you see no wrong in taking the pension and passing it to Mr. Weston?"  
  
Sabé's jaw dropped for a second, but she answered quickly. "Because it's rightfully his!"  
  
Picay moved to the center of the room while Sabé's statement sank in. "Your Honors, you heard the Minister's answer. 'It's rightfully his.' Your Highness," Picay said, glancing at the Queen. "I understand that you have many duties to see to in the course of the day. It's only natural that this issue was not given priority. A partnership such as the one that Baris Calle and Maglus Weston shared is in the minority. Still, there is a problem; we have no precedent to protect them as we do others with the same sort of commitment. I ask you, Your Highness, and Your Honors, to consider that the Minister was serving justice by her actions. She and I are placing her fate, and the fate of her child with you. We are confident that you will honor the two war heros, Baris Calle and Minister Sabé Uzza Calle, by making a wise and compassionate decision on this case. Thank you." Picay then returned to her table and sat.  
  
There was a buzz at the Calle's table as the three of them conferred. Finally, Sanpaul stood up. "May I see Counselor Picay and Your Honors in the side chamber for a moment?"  
  
Picay gave a wink to Sabé before she got up to join the meeting.  
  
As soon as the counselors and the members of the tribunal were out of the room, Sabé rose and walked to Maglus. He got up from his chair and they met halfway across the room and fell into each other's arms.  
  
"Why did you do this?" Sabé asked.  
  
"Because I couldn't bear to see you lose your family. Nothing can bring Baris back, and under the circumstances, I think he'd want you to be happy. I know I do." Maglus reached up and wiped a few stray tears from Sabé's face.  
  
Sabé smiled and nodded. "Thank you."  
  
The Queen came up behind Sabé, and touched Maglus on the shoulder. "We are sorry that We have overlooked your situation. We will take action to correct that oversight, no matter what else happens today."  
  
Maglus released Sabé and bowed before the Queen. "Thank you, Your Highness."  
  
It wasn't long before the tribunal, Sanpaul and Picay returned. Everyone but Governor Bibble sat down when he motioned them to do so.  
  
Clearing his throat, the Governor allowed himself to send a little smile toward Sabé. A hush fell over the room and he began to speak.  
  
"I am pleased to announce that we have reached a decision that the representatives of both parties find acceptable."  
  
****************************  
  
Sabé adjusted her robe and checked her hairstyle in the mirror. She was a blonde now, and Rabé had chosen a elegant braided design to set it off. "After all," Rabé had said, " you don't have to resemble the Queen anymore. Let's do something different!"  
  
Her gown was a simple one, in a soft pink color. She wrinkled her nose. "Pink! I haven't worn pink since I was four," she said aloud. It was a gift from her mother, who had been thrilled to see it on her. She was preparing a protest as soon as she had opened the box, but a look from her father stopped her. Later, when Hasin had a chance to speak to her, he had thanked her for accepting the gown with good graces. "I know it's not your style, but you won't have to wear it after you leave. Just make her happy for a day or two. She's going to miss you very much."  
  
Sabé lingered at the reflection, and wondered for a moment if she would ever get used to the change. She shook her head in a way that confirmed her uncertainty, then sat down to record the holo.  
  
"Obi-Wan, I know it's hard to believe, but I'm finally on the way! Meira and I board the transport in the morning, so we'll see you soon! There's so much to tell you, Beloved! First of all, I thought I'd better show you my new look so you'll know me when you see me. Not that would be a problem for such a well-trained Knight. It was Rabé's idea; she thought it would be nice to go with the fresh start. I'll decide later whether or not to keep it. "  
  
"Anyway, the upshot of it all is that we've reached settlement with the Calles. I had to sign a quit claim deed to assure that Meira and I will never petition for a share of their property. They'll leave us alone and let us use the name, as long as I don't contact them, or reveal anything of Baris's personal life to the public."  
  
"It was wonderful how Governor Bibble came out of chambers and gave such an eloquent speech on the decision. And Maglus! Maglus was just excellent the whole time. I hope only good things happen to him from now on, and I'll keep in touch with him. He's finally Meira's unofficial uncle, which has pleased them both over the last couple of days."  
  
"The Queen and I are speaking again, which is a great relief! We both think that I will be able do some good for Naboo, working in Coronet City's embassy. She sends her best to you both." Sabé hesitated, then whispered. "Well, maybe a little more so to Anakin."  
  
Resuming her natural voice, she continued. "Saché is very pleased that she helped solve the case. That got her back in the Queen's good graces, and she's working hard to stay there. I think that cousin of the Captain has finally given her something worth working for. I'm very happy for them, even if they won't talk about it."  
  
"Well, I am looking forward to joining you and Ani, as well as meeting the contacts we'll be working with. This Nejaa Halcyon and Hal Horn sound like an amazing pair."  
  
Sabé smiled, imagining Obi-Wan at the other end, viewing this message. "I can hardly wait 'till we're together again. I'm counting the hours. Be ready, Beloved!" She sent him a sly wink before she ended the recording.  
  
Sabé took a moment to encode the message, then she typed in the address, and hit the send key. With that task done, she sighed and resumed her packing. 


End file.
